The real Harry Potter
by jackass1997
Summary: What if Harry was darker then he should be? This story Harry is a ball of anger and misery. Harry and more then one girl. Not sure how many yet.
1. Chapter 1

What if Harry Potter acted like a normal person would when figuring out he was forced to stay with his abusive relatives? What if Harry was darker then he should be? This story Harry is a ball of anger and misery.

* * *

Harry was in his cabnit holding his eye. A large gash was over it ozzing purplish blood. This was one of the injurys he's suffered at the hands of his 'family'.

The tip of his tongue was cut for lying it looked like a snakes.

His ear was partly bit off by vermin's fat sister's dog.

One of his eyes were missing from getting hit so hard it popped out then they cut it with sizzors.

He had replaced it with the eye of a snake he killed in the back yard.

He had been repeatedly burned and hit.

Starved and forced to sleep out side.

All before he turned 8 years old.

Harry Potter had been put threw hell and it showed. He just couldn't feel anything. If he went numb then the beatings wouldn't hurt. His blood fell for what seemed like the millionth time in his life. When the blood hit the floor it started to fizzle. The red mist turned black and formed into a woman.

She was all black with red eyes About 6 foot appeared to have her hair in a ponytail and the only article of clothing she had on was a collar with a blank tag in. (Yes shes naked but there's no details in her form just the shape...perverts.)

"what is thi bidding my master?" "what? Who are you?" Harry said confused. She blinked and said "I am a shade. You have suffered greatly Harry, I wish to serve you." her voice was calming and Harry felt something well up in his chest. Harry looked at her and said "serve me? Like a maid or something?"

She giggled and said "that and more. Shades can do anything in terms of serving their masters." "can you heal my face?" she reached out and touched his face. The once open wound was now a nasty looking scar. It looked horrible but didn't hurt anymore. "why me?" "you are a strong wizard master. Your energy is filled with hate and shades sap the misery out of a wizard for sustenance. I am surprised I am the first shade to meet you." "ok I accept your services. Uh what's your name?" "shades are children who die at birth. We are too young to have a name as free shades. A master chooses their name." "how about wisp?" "thank you master." the tag engraved 'wisp' on her and the collar grew spikes. "sleep well master."

* * *

Harry woke up to Dudley jumping on stairs. "freak get up and make breakfast!" Vernon said banging on the door. Harry growled and got up. He wore Dudleys hand me downs and slept on the splintery floor. The only thing that kept him off the floor was using wisp as a pillow. He got out of whips warm chest and opened the door. The light forced him to adjust his eyes.

He cooked breakfast and half way through he was told to get the mail. Harry picked up the pile of envelopes by the door. 'bill bill bill bill hay this is addressed to me.' 'master hide it your uncle with destroy it.' Harry dropped it into his shadow where wisp hid during the day. She caught it and hid it.

They went to the zoo and Dudley was fascinated by the lions. Harry preferred the cold blooded creatures.

"come one! Move! Make it move!" "she's tired jackass." Harry said glaring at Dudley. Vernon tapped the glass "do something! It's probably just lazy." "she's nocturnal." Harry said. They left to look at the chameleons and Harry had a conversation with the snake and Dudley ran over.

* * *

"its not my fault the glass disappeared." "stay in there freak."

Harry read the letter and said "wisp do you know anything about this?" Harry said holding up the letter. "my older sister's master went to that school. It sounds nice. Much better then here master." (Her sister belongs to someone known in the wizarding world) wisp said rubbing his shoulders. She didn't like that her master had to sleep in a cabnit while those pigs get beds. She wanted master safe and that wasn't here. Harry though for a couple minutes and said "wisp we're goin to hogwarts. How am I gonna get to dragon ally?" "that I know master."

That night Harry ran away to anywhere but there.

* * *

Ok I know it's not that good but I'm trying here. Review and guess who owns wisp's big sis. any one who gets it right gets some of the ruff Draft for next chapter. answer in reviews.


	2. Chapter 2

So Harry walks into diagon ally with wisp in the dead of night. Harry looks around and sees an inn. "the leaky cauldron? Do you think they could allow us a night?" "worth a try master."

"can I have a room please?" "your going to hogwarts arn't you?" "how..." "your not the first kid to come here without cash. I'll help yea tomorrow." "thank you sir." "now you gonna just stand there or you gonna sit and have some pie?" the guy said smiling. Harry grinned and sat down.

After a warm slice of pie and hot chocolate Tom, as he was told his name gave Harry a key and a room number. Harry opened his room and saw a queen sized bed, a door to a bathroom and a dresser. "it this what ritch people sleep in?" "no everyone sleeps on a bed. Your basterd uncle deprived you of that. If I may suggest master, you shower then rest for the night." wisp said going to her physical form. She never wore cloths and when Harry asked she just said she never felt the need for them. That was enough for him.

After savoring the hot shower and drying off he layed in bed and fell asleep.

The next morning Harry walked down and saw Tom with a steaming plate of bacon and eggs. "how am I to pay for anything? I have no money." Tom started laughing. "sorry for laughing kid. You just need to stop at golttions bank. A lot of parents leave money for their kids school supplies."

* * *

When Harry saw the goblins he couldn't resist the joke boiling in his throat. "you know the theory bank tellers are goblins is just a figure of speech right?" Harry laughed. The gobin behind the desk had a slight smirk at the boys courage to say something like that in front of a goblin. That took guts.

"name?" "Harry Potter." the goblin took off his glasses and looked at him. "and does Mister potter have his key?" "I never was given one." "very well give me your hand." Harry reached out and the goblin stuck him with a pin and the drop of blood fell on a document. The goblin studied it and said "all is in order. Since you don't have your key do you wish for it to be reported lost or stolen?" "well since no one gave it to me or told me of it count it as stolen." "very well Mister potter." a new key was made so only that one could open the vault.

Harry, Tom and a goblin named Griphook rode down to the potter family vault. They got out and the goblin said "key please." Harry handed him the key and he opened the door. Behind it was a room filled with gold, jewelry, books and important looking papers.

Harry walked in and said "is is this all mine?" "well yes but you can only take out a limit of 500 a month till you turn 17." Griphook said enjoying the reaction the boy was giving him. Goblins love gold and he liked living through ritch people so the rolling in the pile of gold in the corner was not interrupted. Harry was acting like a cat on catnip rolling in the gold.

"hay what's this?" Harry reached down and picked up black oval the size of a loaf of bread. It was clear with black smoke spiraling inside. Griphook looked at his clipboard and said "that is a special creature left by your mother." "my parents? Are there any pictures here?" "right this way. The potter harloom vault. Has records of every potter. If you feel like crying. I won't judge." "no no I'm fine. Do I own any properties?" "you own 2 Manors, one island, a lake side cabin and 78% of the leaky cauldron. And a mountain." "shit! I've been living under a stair case while I've owned all this? I need to withdrawal 500 gallons and to see who's been in my account in the past 10 years." Griphook handed him a clipboard and after reading it Harry growled. "clear this whole list. The only one I want access to this is me. And tell this aldus dumbldork he's to never touch my property again." the goblin grinned and said "he also is in possession of 3 items and 5 books that are rightfully yours." "get them back to this vault. Have a nice day griphook." "you too lord potter." "I should of charged you for that room." "I'll pay yea later."

* * *

They had Harry measured for new clothes and he walked out in a pair of green slacks and a black shirt with brand new shoes. "I have no idea why she was shocked at my body." "your like a walking skeleton master." "I get it wisp. Thank you for being concerned." Harry said to what appeared to be no one. "who are you talking Harry?" "wisp. She's my shade." "why am I not surprised you have the energy to have a shade minion? So now lets go get you a wand."

* * *

After 5 wands blowing up olivander stomped to the back room and came back with a white wand with a black handle as if it were dipped in liquid rubber. "basilisk fang, 13 inches, a rare core of a thunderbird's egg shell. I made this for the soul purpose to see if it could be made. This wand is very powerful." Harry picked it up and it felt like it belonged in his hand. "its perfect." "that's what I'm afraid of. That will be 90 gallons." "how about 50?" "80." "55 and 15 sickles." "65 and 25 sickles." "deal." Harry payed and left.

* * *

Harry walked into the owl emporium and said "why do I need an owl?" "to deliver mail." "could I get something else? I just want something different." "well phenoix's are one in a million. I guess you could get a falon or another bird." "I'm a fan of Ravens." "those things scare me. But if you want that feel free to."

Harry looked around and saw a raven that looked different from the rest. It was the size of an eagle and had green eyes and a white beak. "watch you fingers boy. She has a habit of bittin." Harry touched the caged and said "I'll take her." "anything to get it out of here. That things scares the owls." "I'll name you hedwig."

* * *

Harry walked to the book store on his own and looked around. He bought every book tha had him in it along with the required books. "lies lies truth lies truth lies." Harry was high lighting the lies in a history book about him when a girl walked to him. "what are you doing?" "highlighting lies in my history book. Lie I've never met a unicorn. Truth I am devilishly handsome. Lies this dulblodork basterd didn't train me. Truth I survived a killing cures with just a scar." "it's dumbldore and you must be Harry Potter." "I did say devilishly handsome right?" "well the battle scars do make you look dangerous. I'm hermonie." "lord potter at your service." "lord?" "my god father is in prison and my family's dead so technically I'm just lord black till I'm 17." "I feel embarrassed talking to royalty." "trust me I've been living like trash since I was 1. Any story of Harry Potter is lies." "well I will be putting these back then. So you can't make a woman swoon with just one glance?" "I haven't tried yet mind being the test subject?" "on the train. See yeah Harry." 'me thinks the new lady black has been found.' wisp said laughing. "maybe on day. So now I need a cauldron."

* * *

After getting the rest of the required stuff Harry went to bed. He looked at his raven and said "goodnight hedwig night wisp." "sleep well master." wisp said. Harry fell asleep and dreamed of his Manor.

* * *

Harry stepped through the wall to go to platform 9 3/4. "Harry!" Hermoine said hugging him. Harry wasn't use to being hugged so he just patted her back. "these are my parents." "so your Harry Potter." "well I plan to go by Harry black." "well I trust you can watch over our daughter while at hogwarts." "sure thing."

Harry got on the train and found the farthest train car for anyone. He sat down and opened his book. "is this booth taken?" "yes." "but only your here?" "the other 3 went to the bathroom." "oh sorry mate. Names Ron." "Harry now leave I'm reading." "Harry Potter?!" "no Harry black. People get me confused with him all the time." "I see. You know what house you want to go to? I'm hoping for griffindor. I'd hate to be slitherin." "maybe I'll go into that. No leave." Ron ran off and Hermonie walked in. "did you scare that redheaded boy off?" "yes. So I'm guessing your going ravenclaw?" "no." "so slitherin?" "merlin no!" "why?" "you-know-who was slitherin." "well according to this book its a house about getting good grades and being dignified. Sounds like my kinda place. You seem like you need some self respect and this place would grant you that." "but griffindor..." "is full of bullies and idiots. They send people there because they try to teach idiots." "well the griffindor's will bully you if your slitherin." "and I'll be there putting there hand in water when they sleep, back up every toilet, shrink all there clothes and steal everyones left shoe." "you wouldn't really do that right?" "I wouldn't get caught. So you wanna be my sidekick or my next victim?" "you are dark Mister black." "I'm in the gray area miss Granger. Now since you have a personal interview with thee Harry Potter ask any questions you have." "really?" "yep." "ok did you really spend your life training in secret?" "no I've been on the receiving end of an ass kicking."

* * *

This went on for hours till the trolly came around. "I'll take the lot." Harry held out five gallons and they got 2 of everything each. "my teeth are gonna rot with all this candy." "here let me help with that." Harry started hissing and pointed his wand at Hermonie. Her teeth straitened and all signs of braces fell out. "wow your a parceltongue. That means you can talk to snakes." "of course I can. Or the voices I hear when looking at snakes are from the thousands of bites I get." "your frightening." "thank you." Harry winked with his snake eye and Hermonie blushed. Harry grinned and grabbed his book. "can make a witch swoon with just one glance, true." the to laughed.

Harry and Hermonie sat in the same boat talking.

* * *

Chapter 2 finished.

Just to clear things up

1\. Wisp doesn't like clothes but wears a maids outfit when in public.

2\. Harrys normal human eye is gray and misted over the side with the lightning scar.

3\. No he won't get much different in body form. His muscle will be thin and barley noticeable. He's going to have a snake like build not a muscle bound idiot.

4\. Wisps sister will not be revealed till over 50 people guess.

5\. Harry is not blind in his misty eye.

6\. He is slightly deaf in one ear.

7\. Harry will be having a discussion with dumbledor about his stuff in either the next chapter or the one after that.


	3. Chapter 3

Now the sorting.

Harry walked in and saw a old man with a long beard. "that's dumbledor. He's the head master." "he's the basterd who's been in my account." Harry wispered in her ear. Albus walked up to them and said "Harry you've made it here on your own." "yes I did." "I'm sure your excited about going into griffindor." "hell no. I'm goin slitherin." "but Mr. Potter" "My name is Harrold James black the first and you are to address me as such." "Mr. Po...black, griffindor will teach you much." "well since I've spent my live not knowing shit about this world I'm going into slitherin." Harry said crossing his arms. The conversation was interesting to the potions teacher.

'so Harry Potter wants to be a slitherin?'

'didn't you hear him? He doesn't want the Potter name. Mr. Black here looks like death himself right now.'

'he's still James son.'

'and looks like Lily when you-know-who attached her. I don't think the dark lord could even do such things to a child."

* * *

"Granger Hermonie." "good luck." "better be...SLITHERIN!" everyone clapped but Hermonie was slightly disappointed. Harry kissed her cheek to cheer her up and it caused her to freeze up.

After a few more people the teacher called "Harry, Potter." the whole room went quiet. Harry ignored it and waited a few minutes.

* * *

'he must be serious about the name change.'

'like I'd want the name potter either.'

* * *

Snape sighed and said "Harrold Black." Harry walked up at this. "thank you."

The hat was placed on his head and it said 'difficult very difficult indeed. You've suffered greatly indeed.' 'yea thank you captin obvious.' 'you want vengeance against everyone who has wronged you.' 'yea think?!'

'plenty of wit but likes to hide your true intelligence

Obay's no one but thy self, not hagglepuff.

Would rather stab in the back then fight head on. No griffindor,

. Better be...SLITHERIN!"

The slitherin table clapped and a few chanted "we got potter we got potter."

The teachers all were in shock at this turn out.

'oh my.'

'shit.'

'bugger.'

'he's in MY house?'

'Harry what have you done?'

No body clapped from the other tables. Harry looked around and said "really? Well fuck you then." Harry said walking to the slitherin table and sitting next to Hermonie. 'this is where I belong.'

* * *

She slapped the back of his head and said "you arse, you put the thought of slitherin in my head and now I'm one of them." "well to late now. But I'll protect you if you scared, hay I've got an idea, From now on you'll be my pet. Fallow me around, read with me in the library, sound fun?"

"you are evil." "I offer you access to the black and potter library on breaks and you call me evil? For shame." Harry said holding his chest. Hermonie was about to retort but her ears perked up at the library. "library?" "thousands of books owned by yours truly. All for your leisure, you just have to say it." "all the books?" "as many as you want to read while your there but only take out 5 at once." Hermonie was conflicted sign her dignity to Harry and get 2 libraries worth of books or decline and lose generations of knowledge of 2 great families.

Harry held out his hand and Hermonie was thinking.

"tic tock my pet." "fine. But so help me I better get something now out of it." Harry reached into his pack and pulled out a book. "first edition animangus transformation complete history. Enjoy." he said grinning. Hermonie grabbed it and opened it.

Draco watched the whole seen in shock. "what the bloody hell?" "language Mister malfoy. Potter that was an interesting display." "that's black professor. And thank you. I look forward to being part of this house." "that is nice to hear Mister black. As a slitherin you must follow the rules of this house.

All first through third are in bed by 6:30.

Boys and girls are to remain separate in there rooms.

Everyone must be up at 5:30 and dressed and showered before 6:30.

Only seventh years are allowed to eat what they choose. Younger years are required the given healthy breakfasts.

Hogsmend days firsts must be shaparoned by a perfect or a professor.

ANY bullying will NOT be TOLERATED." he put enfesist on the no bullying.

Everyone said yes sir.

Snape looked at Harry and saw his snake eye. "what happened to your eye ?" "just a cut sir." Harry said daring him to mention the snake eye. "by what?" "bully on my block. Had a knife. Not pretty." Harry said chopping up his story. Yes it was a bully, yes it was a knife and yes it wasn't pretty. Snape nodded and said "well you know our policy on bullying to make sure such things will not go un punished." "trust me they didn't go unpunished."

snape walked away and draco said "your Harry Potter?" "I was Harry Potter but i grew out of it and will grow into it when I'm 17 but while I am in hogwarts I am Harrold James Black. Godson of sirius black." "why are you socializing with a mudblood?" "why should I be talking to a inbred like you? If you call my pet that again I will not be as calm about it as I am now." Harry said grinning. Snape heard what draco said and was waiting for a response. Black responded properly without breaking any of the rules. "draco refrain from calling anyone such insults or I'm removing points from our house. Well done you displayed slitherin poise and rationally. 5 points to slitherin."

They went to the slitherin common room and Harry looked around. Beanbag chairs, fire place, how the fuck do they have a capichino machine? "you may study in the common room or the library. You may have hot chocolate or coffee for the fifth years up. I expect 2 hours of studying a night and it is not the house elfs jobs to clean up after you. You have one hour to relax till your first lessons." snape said. He actually made himself a cup of coffee from the machine.

"this place has a coffee maker?" "all common rooms do. Slitherin has the best on. Griffindor has better chairs, ravenclaw has it connect to its library and haggalpuff has a better fireplace." a perfect said. Harry nodded and went for a cup of chocolate.

Harry had already read the animagus book twice so he just spent his relaxing time to find his. Enterred in a void to find the animal.

He was so close when his bag started glowing.

" what is in your bag?" snape said walking past the crowd. Harry reached into his bag and pulled out the egg. It was pulsing green energy every 10 seconds. "a gift from my mother sir."

"what is it?"

"its an egg."

"what could it be?"

"maybe a snake?"

"I'll find out when it hatches." Harry said covering it with his arms.

* * *

After a day of introductions Harry walked into his room. It had 2 beds, 2 dressers, 2 closets and a bathroom. Harry took the bed near the door. He put the perch for hedwig on the nightstand and put his books on his bookshelf headboard. He was in the middle of puting his robes in his closet when draco walked in. "oh I have to share a room with you?" "yep." "what ever. Must you keep that creepy bird here?" "yes." "what if it needs to you know go while its in here?" "well make sure to leave the bathroom door open or she's gonna aim for your face." Hardy said grinning. Draco's face went paler.

Harry walked into the bathroom and changed into black pajama pants. He walked out and draco said "put a shirt on!" "no its hot." "no one wants to see that." "no one wants to see yours. Ha ha ha." Harry laughed and went to bed. Harry had scars, burns and welts that looked painful and sickening. Harry laughed at people's reactions to them.

That morning a healthy breakfast was waiting for everyone. Harry got up at 4:30 and got ready. He walked into the common room and saw no one there. Harry sat at the table and pulled out a book. 1001 dark spells the ministry doesn't want you knowing.

At 5:45 Hermonie walked up to Harry and said "good morning. Snake eye." "morning, Bookworm." "So what class are you looking forward too?" "potions. Sounds like fun. Lots of focus, concentration and a lot of people in a confined space where things can go wrong." "you real aren't convincing me I just signed my soul to the devil." hermonie said frowning. Harry grinned and petted her head. "shush my little pet, we shall make great fun on hogshmed day when we go to black Maynor." "your serious?" "of course. I keep promises." Harry said smiling. He had full intent to let her in black library when they could. Harry just needed to do a few things first.

* * *

Harry walked into charms class and saw a cat on the desk. 'an animangus. Probably the teacher, let's see what I can do in the first 2 minutes of class.' Harry reached into his pack and pulled out a potion ingredient. He showed it to the cat and be for it could react he threw a pinch of it on the desk.

'that little basterd. Keep it together woman. Just 3 more minutes before the rest of the students get here and you can change back.' "look its a cat." "must be the teachers fermilur." another said. Harry grinned at the cat and said "she looks sad maybe someone should pet her till the teacher gets here." Ron took the bait like an idiot. 'that evil little snake.' she thought as Ron scratched her head.

'that little snake.'

The cat turned into a human when Ron's hand went near her tail.

Ron was horrified and the class was laughing there asses off. "well thank you Mr. Weasly for that but please sit down." Ron ran to his seat and sat down. Harry felt a femilur sense of satisfaction when ever he pulled pranks on people he hated. 'guess I hate him then.'

The class had to turn a match into a needle witch Harry didn't see the point of that. A match could do a lot more damage then a needle. He did it flawlessly but the teacher stopped him when she heard hissing out of his mouth.

"I don't know why. Every spell I say is just hissing to others but to me it sounds like English." "Mr. Black would you please read the spells out loud on page 45."

Harry opened the book and stated hissing. After 2 minutes of this the kids were getting headaches. Harry stopped and the teacher rubbed her head. "Mr. Black please stop. Since you mastered the spell I'll count it as silent casting and give you a 110. And 10 points to slitherin if you stop speaking." Harry wrote down something and handed it to Hermonie. "he says deal."

After 20 minutes the bell sounded and they went to potions. Harry sat at the only desk with one chair. He got out his supplies and set them on his work station. He liked this kind of class.

* * *

Snape walked and looked around. 'Black was sitting in station 8 the one with the busted stool and no one felt like fixing it so only the solo workers sat there. 'he may be a slitherin but he's still James son.'

"class we begin our first step into the subtle science of potions. There is little need for wands and charms in my class so I expect no one to use such." snape looked around and saw everyone taking notes. Black had been focused on it and was writing like everyone else.

"what potion would I make by combining cobra venom and tiger lily? Black?" snape said looking at the boy.

"Boling blood potion. It causes heat flashes, major headaches, miner loss of bladder control and the blood to heat to a point of burning the body without lasting effects." Harry said knowing this by regularly putting it in his 'family's' food.

"correct. What is the use of basilisk venom in brewing potions?" "uh brewed with dragon spit makes an anti-venom for almost every type of poison. But with any other increases the potintcy of most of them." Harry said like he was talking to a normal person. Snape nodded 'at least the boy has read his book.'

"what is the concoction made when I mix wolfsbane, goblin toenail, troll snot and ass of newt?" 'no way this boy could know this.' snape thought since this was a potion he made and didn't tell anyone.

"well wolfsbane is used to ward off werewolfs, goblin toenails distill aggression, troll snot is a powerful bonding agent that would hold it all together and prevent an explosion and ass of newt is a strong muscle relaxer so I guess...keeps a werewolf calm during a full moon I guess?" Harry had no real idea he just found out what made snape rich.

'fuck! The little snot figured out my potion not 5 minutes into class.' "indeed Mr. Black, I must say that was my own recipe I've never told anyone. I'm glad to see your fame has not gotten in the way of your education. Open your books to page 172 and follow the recipe."

* * *

Harry put everything together with the hands of a master. He love these kind of things due to the thought he could cause mass harm to people with the stuff he made. Wisp talked into his ear every so often to help him. She read and he worked without looking at the book. To the outside eye it looked as if Harry had it memorized.

Snape watched Harry with the eyes of a hawk. 'the boy isn't even looking at his book. If he keeps up this level of skill I might have to transfer him to advanced potion class.' snape thought as he looked around. Everyone was working but looked confused. Even black's 'pet'.

Harry walked to grab on last ingredient and saw nevill about to poor the porcupine quills in the cauldron. Harry slapped it out of his hand and said "read the instructions jackass." Harry continued to get his supplies and ignored the looks he got.

"Mr. Black. What have you reason to slap that out of young nervill's hand?" "he didn't take the cauldron off the fire. It would have blown up if I hadn't." snape looked at the quills on the floor and inwardly was glad that black did what snape wanted to do. He'd never hit a child but at times he wanted to.

"you are excused for the slap but next time don't do so in such a manor. You have 30 points for preventing a student from being harmed," the slitherin cheered but snape then said "but minus 10 for the language." the Griffindor cheared at the slitherin's loss of points. Harry shrugged 20 points was still 20 points. He continued his work and finished his work.

"Mr. Black bring a vile of your potion upfront and then help another student since there is 30 minutes of class left." snape said. Harry filled a bottle and put it on snape's desk. He went to his little pet and looked at her work.

"word of advice, mix the crushed snake fangs and dragon claw dust before poring it in." "but the book says," "yes and it also says not to question a teacher." "your not a teacher." "I was told by a teacher to help you, so by definition snape is teaching you and I'm just a wand he's focusing his teaching energy through." Harry said getting a giggle from the girl next to Hermonie. She did what Harry said and the girls continued to do as instructed.

'mixing the fangs and nails before hand, idiot.' snape hadn't realized Harry was using emergency techniques for medical witches and wizards. 'thats a sixth year book. Mr. Black has been studying. He knew before hand how to finish quicker AND make a stronger potion. That tears it this boys going to advanced class.' "Mr. Black. Stay behind after class. Your not in trouble." "yes sir."

* * *

The bell rang and the children left after leaving there work on the desks.

"Mr. Black, where did you learn such techniques?" "the black library sir." Harry said trying not to go into intimidation mode. "and why exactly did you feel the need to read a sixth level book?" "I red the first one twice and got board. I wanted to know more about it so I read." "you enjoy reading?" "yea silence for hours on end, no one talking, and perfect excuse to ignore people who piss you off." 'this boy is more sliterin then Malfoy.' "yes so it is. In 2 weeks if I don't see any mistakes by you I will transfer you to advanced potions." 'hell yes!' "that sounds excellent professor. Enjoy your lunch." Harry turned to leave and snape said "how did you know about the boiling blood potion? It was removed from the lessons and every book was destroyed of it." "the book of a thousand potions. The black family has every spell and potion recipe on file. If you want you can borrow it." 'say yes you idiot! Do you know how many potion masters would kill to have a page of that book?!' "I would enjoy that...Harry." "please, I preferred Mr. Black, I've been raised treated like a house elf and I like the respect that comes with the title." 'raised as a house elf? What does he mean?' "now if you excuse me I have a lunch waiting for me." Harry left and snape thought about what he said. 'raised like a house elf? Surely the boy who lived wasn't... He couldn't have been...'

* * *

Harry walked into the dining hall and sat down.

"what did snape want?" "just wanted to congratulate me on my potions perfection." Harry said grinning. The others at the table looked at him and decided to drop the subject.

* * *

Done. Things to address

1\. Harry won't be completely powerful but will be above average.

2\. Harry is incapable of saying any spell in English or any other language But snake.

3\. Wisp can become invisible by jumping into shadows and the potions room was dark as hell so she was unseen.

4\. Harry will be talking to dumbldor about messing with his life.

5\. Harry will revile how fucked up he is later.

6\. Yes Harry poisoned the Dursly's food with non lethal potions.

7\. Next chaper is a confession.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry was walking around with the egg in his arms. He found out what the flashes meant.

3 flashs with 2 seconds between each meant around 2 months.

Now it was 9 flashs with one second between them, meaning a fortnight.

Harry couldn't find jack about what animal it was but he could guess.

Harry hasn't pulled a prank at all yet but was waiting for an alibi.

Harry heard a scream and ran at it. He turned a sharp corner and saw Ron and 2 griffindorks beating up Hermonie. HIS Hermonie!

Harry pulled out his wand and sent them into a wall.

"how dare you touch her!" Harry said growling. Ron tried to pull out his wand but Harry knocked it away.

"give me one good reason not to break your bloody face in?!" "she's a snake. She got what's coming to her."

Ron could not have said anything worse.

Harry weighed his options and just grabbed Hermonie and helped her to the infirmary. He stomped on their wands and they all were snapped.

* * *

"Mr. Black what brings you...oh goodness! What happened?!" "Weasly happened. Him and 2 other griffindor beat her up. I got there to stop them but Hermonie's hurt." "get her on the bed. Go get the headmaster and yours and Weasly's head of house." Harry bolted to the staff lounge. It was Saturday snape enjoyed killing other teachers spirits at chess around this time.

"professor snape! Dumbledork quick get to the infirmary." Harry burst in, interrupting the game. "what is the meaning of this?" "Hermonie was hurt. The nurse needs both you and griffindors head of house there now." 'one of my snakes!' snape got up and ran out the room. Albus followed and Harry was last to leave.

They entered the office and they all gasped at the sight.

Hermonie, the girl who wouldn't hurt anybody, bruised and beaten. Snape growled, albus bowed his head in shame and McGonagall started crying.

"who. Did. This?" snape hissed out. He was not about to let this go unpunished.

"Ron Weasly and 2 others. They were beating her up when I heard her scream. I disarmed them and got Hermonie here." "this us unacceptable." "agreed snape. Ronald and the 2 boys will be punished." "it better be good. They attacked Hermonie. My Hermonie!" Harry said, his eye turning to a slit.

"no quittige for all of second year."

"detention with hagglepuff for life."

"community service cleaning the animal stables."

that last one was Harry's idea. The teachers actually thought of doing it. Snape looked at Hermonie and said "send the memory of her getting beaten to Ronald's parents. And 100 points from griffindor for such actions."

"and 200 to slitherin for stopping them." McGonagall said.

* * *

"Mr. Black I wish to speak to you in my office." albus said trying to look the boy in the eye. Harry know he could read minds with eye contact so Harry didn't look at him. "if you want to speak to a student the rules state my head of house must be present and must agree with the meeting place. What ever you have to say comeback here in one hour because I will not step into your office." albus was about to respond when snape cut him off.

"seconded. What you need to discuss will be discussed in one hour here. Now albus I believe my student wants some alone time with Mrs. Granger." snape said glaring at dumbledor. Dumbledor saw the no nonsense in both there eyes and decided to accept the decision.

Harry got up and walked to his dorm. He had something prepared for this occasion.

1 hour later Harry stomped into the infirmary clutching a folder. He looked like he was ready to kill someone.

Chairs were moved around a table and the 3 adults were already sitting there. Harry sat down calmly then took a deep breath. "Harry I've been meaning to speak to you since you went into slitherin." albus said calmly.

Harry heard the low growl from snape. "and what dear headmaster is wrong with Mr. Black being among those he belongs with?" "I mean no disrespect severus. I just expected Mr. Potter to be sorted into griffindor." albus said.

Harry laughed.

"well technically Mr. Potter never joined school in the first place so your expectations of me in griffindor is void." "of course Mr. Black. I just wanted you to be in a proper house." albus said.

Harry chuckled again.

"you sir have shit ideas when it comes to putting people in houses. I might also include you blatant disregard for people's property as well." Harry said loudly. He held up a piece of paper with a big red void stamp on it.

"you see this albus? This is a list of people who have had access to the Potter vault. 3 days after the death of James and Lily Potter you put 9 signatures on it entitling them access to MY vault." Harry said still with a wicked smile on his face.

"My boy I" "shove it old man. I finish talking then you get to speak. Now, my vault is currently missing 3 millon gallons from you and the others it the order of the phinox." "How much?!" snape said in shock that someone stole so much from a child.

"the order needed it for the greater" "bullshit. I expect that back to me and all the items that are Potter property." Harry said pulling out a list of items. Snape grabbed it and read it over. "cloke of invisibility, a penitent and 7 books. Albus I suggest you return the books to the boy and what rightfully belongs to him."

"of course. I shall return them Saturday." "I want my cloke after this discussion, no excuses. I expect a 10 page apology letter to Hermonie's family and I expect Ron to apologize in front of everyone in the great hall when Hermonie regains conciseness." Harry said glaring.

"yes. Mr. Black. May I ask why you chose to take that name?" "because Harry Potter's hope left the moment the killing curse hit his forehead. Because his innocence died when his uncle broke his leg when he was 2. Because Harry James Potter died when he learned his real god father was put in jail by a cenaile old wizard without a trial." Harry said getting even angrier.

Harry pulled out one piece of paper that made shook the old man to his core.

Sirius Black. Life in alkatraz no trial. Witnessed by Griphook.

"13 people said they witnessed" "lies! It was a dark ally not a soul in sight. You just needed a reason to keep your god damn blood wards up. Listen old man, this folder could ruin you if I show the ministry. Now since I'm such a celebrity in the wizard world I expect you to give me such treatment. Access to the restricted part of the library, the skeleton key to any door in this school and room 48 in the dungeons."

'blackmail. A slitherin through and through.' snape said mentally praising his first yearling. "well headmaster? Are you giving into his demands or do we get to find a new headmaster?" snape grinned along with Harry.

Harry held out his hand and albus sighed "as you wish Mr. Black. Here is the master key to any lock in the school. Please destroy the papers." "goblins make copys old man. I wouldn't be blackmail if it could be destroyed. Now give me my cloke and have a nice day." Harry said grinning. He looked at the key in his hand. Silver in color with a emerald skull on the head of it.

Dumbledor left and had an elf drop off the cloke.

* * *

Harry looked at snape and both of them laughed. "well Mr. Black it appears you are in the house you belong after all." "got that right professor." Harry said. He looked at the cloke then put it on.

"how do I look?" "like nothing." "excellent ha ha ha." "you have plans to use that in any pranks?" "only on the griffindor." "then I have not heard any of the words you've just said. Dinner is in 2 hours. You may eat in here with Miss. Granger." "thank you." Harry brushed a bang away from Hermonie's face and kissed her forehead.

* * *

3 days later Harry sits in his same chair waiting for his pet to wake up. He only left to shower and use the bathroom. He had to talk to her immediately after she woke up.

Harry held her hand and sighed. "Hermonie you may not know it but you are the closest thing to a friend I have ever had. Your the only one who I feel can actually be my friend. I have enemies, rivals, people who want me dead. I literally sleep with my eyes open at times. Your something I can't get again. I've lost so much and haven't cared at all but your the only thing in this life I could ever miss. I call you pet because a friend would make me soft. Come back to me."

* * *

Hermonie's dream.

Hermonie was floating in an empty space. She heard a voice.

Hermonie you may not know it but you are the closest thing to a friend I have ever had.

"Harry? Is that you?" she said looking around.

Your the only one who I feel can actually be my friend. I have enemies, rivals, people who want me dead. I literally sleep with my eyes open at times.

The void changed to Harry and her first meeting. Then to a younger Harry getting cut with a kitchen knife.

Your something I can't get again.

It changed to Harry's eye hanging out its socket and his uncle coming at him with scissors.

I've lost so much and haven't cared at all but your the only thing in this life I could ever miss.

It's now Harry getting beat up by a fat kid and 5 of his friends.

I call you pet because a friend would make me soft.

Seen of 5 year old Harry trying to make friends but they ran away because of his snake eye.

Come back to me."

It was now a vision of him over her kissing her forehead.

Hermonie was shocked at all of it. His life was shit at all he was was a little sarcastic and treating. He wanted her to be his friend but could'nt use such a word.

"I'll protect you."

It showed the memory of him claming her as his property. She cried. Harry did it to show emotion the only way he could. He was willing to kill Ron for putting her here.

"Harry!"

* * *

Real world

Hermonie's eyes opened and saw Harry there staring at her. "Harry. You saved me."

"I said I would."

"thank you. You can get revenge if you want." she smiled when she said that.

Harry hugged her and was told to leave by the nurse.

* * *

Chapter 4 done

1\. Yes Harry had a fucked up childhood.

2\. It was wisp who put the memories in Hermonie.

3\. Harry will not have many friend.

4\. Ron will face the wrath of Black


	5. Chapter 5

Hermonie was stuck in the infirmary for another week. But Harry stayed and came back during meals and breaks. His 3 days out needed to be caught up.

Harry noticed Ron hasn't shown his face at all. Harry anticipated this so he just waited.

* * *

Harry was sitting in the infirmary eating with Hermonie when Ron walked in with a broken wrist. Hermonie quickly looked at Harry and he said "this ones not me."

"I fell off my bloody broom. Apparently it was the broom nervill rode when school started." 'a bribe in the right place makes such a difference.' Harry thought.

"well Potter you here to visit your muggle?"

Harry got up and held his wand to Ron's throat.

"MR. BLACK! Stand down." nurse pomperly said.

Harry looked at her then Ron. He put in away and grinned.

"you know what Ron, I've been an asshole. I'm sorry lets just agree to completely avoid each other and not speak when we have to. Deal?" Harry said with a smile. Ron, Hermonie and Pomperly looked at him like he was insane. Ron looked at his outstretched hand. "fine."

"oh thanks you won't regret this bro." Harry grabbed his broken hand and squeezed it tightly shaking it. Ron had to such up his cry of pain. Harry let go and slapped Ron on the back. "well I won't talk to yea later."

Ron got checked on and given skele-grow and sent to class. Harry walked back to Hermonie and she was still shocked at what he just did. Harry snapped her out of it by scratching her under her chin. She swatted his hand away lightly and said "what the hell was that?" "miss Granger!" "sorry." "its fine. I still need to teach you how to curse." "answer my question." "I needed a reason to hurt him. His hand was wrecked in 3 places and he rolled on a rock or two. Now he'll leave you and me alone. I'm still getting my revenge though."

Hermonie muttered something quietly. "what was that pet?" Harry said leaning in. Hermonie looked to where the nurse was and saw she was in the other room. "I said wanna help you with revenge." "ok when you get out of here I will." "thank you friend." "your welcome fri fri fri...pet." "he couldn't say friend.

* * *

The day Hermonie got out Harry walked her to breakfast. He helped her sit and snape walked upto them.

"I'm glad you have made a recovery Miss. Granger." "thank you, professor." Hermonie said. Snape looked at Harry and said "Mr. Black do you plan to complete the extra credit I've givin you before Halloween?" "yes professor snape." "you Allright now sis?" the girl that sat next to Hermonie in potions said. Hermonie smiled and said "yes thank you. Oh Harry this is Tonks. She hates when people use her first name." "well hates-first-name Tonks, I'm has-one-eye Black." Harry said with his crooked grin. She laughed and said "well Black thank you for taking care of my 'sister' for me." she said.

The three talked and turns out Tonks could morph her body into different shapes. Harry had her in on the revenge plan. He wispered the plan in her ear and she giggled like his evil chuckle.

* * *

It was the night before Halloween when the executed plan yellow river. Hermonie used Harrys invisibility cloke and They went to griffindor in the dead of night.

Harry put the boys hands in water, put there left shoe deep in the toilet, put green dye in the toothpaste and put something on the doors of every male dormitory. He changed their clothes to pink with hearts on them. Harry snickered as he looked over the last room of his handy work.

The girls had finished quicker because they split the work. The all went to bed and all they had to do was wait.

* * *

Next morning he talked to snape who managed to convince the griffindor head of house a troll got in the dorms.

"every griffindor evacuate the dorms immediately a troll is said to have gotten in. Make your way to the dining hall now."

Everyone jumped out of bed and forgot to change into there robes. The ran to the doors and when they touched the knob the doors fell into the hallway with them stuck to them they tried to pull there hand free but the knob just removed from the door.

Harry was smiling. "what's got you so happy?" "just wait for griffindor." Harry said.

Not 3 seconds after he said that, hundreds of kids with piss filled pants, door knobs stuck to there hands and a few to other places for those who pulled to hard. All there clothes were pink and had a large yellow stain between their legs.

The slitherin table were bagging up, some fell over laughing. The teachers spit out what ever they were drinking. Snape walked out of the room and laughed as hard as his students.

Harry stood on the griffindor table clapping. "witches and wizards, I present the true bravery of the mighty griffindor's!" He said. The other tables were laughing too. Harry got down and went back to his table.

* * *

"MR. BLACK 100 POINTS FROM SLITHERIN!" McGonagall said as her face turned a red Harry knew all to well. Harry turned to his table "all who think it's worth it?" he said raising his hand. The entire table did as well. Harry sat down and started eating.

The griffindor tried to leave but Haary said "all students must attend breakfast and no leaving the dining hall till after breakfast."

So everyone of them sat like they were. They started eating and everyone started acting weird.

People who ate the eggs started hiccuping

People who ate the bacon kept burping nonstop.

People who drank anything their nose started leaking a fowl smelling fluid.

But the ones unfortunate enough to eat the potatoes threw up slugs.

"witch one of you did this?" McGonagall said with her hands on her hips.

Harry stood up looking guilty and said "I'm sorry mame, I can't lie. I got up for a glass of water and saw Drago walking out the room for something. He had glue and a gallon of water with him." "Malfoy you have detention for 3 months." "but I" "no excuses." she left and Draco growled. "Black you did that to them not me. You lying little snake." "do I look like I have a plan? Even if I said I did it then it wouldn't matter. People don't understand how people think. If I said I'm gonna flood the bathroom no ones gonna panic if i put one kids hand in water without warning them and everyone loses their shit, well piss in this case." "I'm telling professor snape." "he agreed if I did this I promised not to do anymore pranks on people."

* * *

The Weasly twins walked up to him. "can I help you?" Harry said. They fell to their knees and started bowing. "we are not worthy oh great lord black...

Grandmaster of pranks...

Yee are worthy we are not."

"yes yes bow to you grandmaster of pranks." Harry mockingly said holding his arms out to his sides. The twins and him laughed and the twins left.

* * *

It was now the day Halloween. Turns out the wizard world celebrated similar to muggles. Candy and horror.

Guess witch one Harry loved?

Harry had the whole day planned for days. But decided 'why fish for minnows when the bigger fish were just as easy?'

Harry snuck into the headmasters room and walked into his private bathroom. He grabbed the body wash and replaced it with a similar bottle. Then put a hex on his clothes so they'd change when he walked into the dining hall. Harry chuckled and left.

* * *

Morning

Dumbledore went through his average morning routine and when he walked into the dining area everyone was frozen in fear. 'what could cause this?'

"VOLDIMORT!" one perfect screamed pointing in his direction.

"where?" dumbledore pulled out his wand and looked around.

"HE'S GONNA KILL US ALL!" A ravenclaw screamed.

The teachers minus snape who was just walking in with Harry and Hermonie. Harry watched as the teachers tried to hex the headmaster for about 10 minutes before he decided to come clean.

"GOT YEA!" Harry yelled to everybody.

"you let voldimort into our school?!" the ravenclaw head of house said to the slitherin.

Harry laughed. "no I just played one of the crulest pranks this school could know. I used a special cream I mixed with dumbledores body wash to make him look like that." "is this why you all attacked me? Had I not looked like this I'd have all you carted off to azkaban. Well do for your response to the situation. Mr. Black that was a very sick prank. You are banned from the festival of the solstice tonight." "yes sir." Harry said grinning. He had other plans that needed him to be away from other students.

The whesly twins stould up and clapped. "WE ARE NOT WORTHY!"

Harry sat next to Hermonie and she said "are you sure its you-know-who we should be worried about?" "well whats Halloween without fear?" Harry said grinning. Snape walked up to Harry and said "Mr. Black I an forced to remove points for your actions. But very well done. Minus 20 points from slitherin.

* * *

During the feast Harry put a charm on dumbledores lemon drops and grabbed the stuff dumbledork didn't give back. He looked at the books. "agmentory in 3 steps, telaportation made eazy, patronus mastery!? That bastard. You didn't see anything." he pointed to the phoenix. It nodded and Harry lefts.

Harry sat in a bean bag chair and read the telaportation book. He reread it twice and tried it out.

He was out of his chair and in front of the capichino machine in a second. He let out a victory woop and decided to test this.

"I'm hungry. To the kitchen!" he said disappearing.

* * *

5 seconds later he was in a large kitchen. He looked around and saw a bunch of short things cooking. 'so these are elfs.' "hello?" "Hello Mr. Potter black, it is an honor to be graced with your presence." said an elf with a cheif hat on. "it would be an honor to be graced with something to eat. Something with ham." "Buckley can do that." he disappeared and arrived with a plate with chicken qurton blu, fried potatoes and brown sugar glazed sliced carrots. "thank you Buckley." "tis no thanks needed, Buckley enjoy serving wizards."

"so what exactly do elfs get out of serving wizards?" Harry said sitting down and eating. Buckley grinned and said "house elves live off the extra magic of wizards and witches. More energy is released when a wizard is pleased with the elfs. I was the elf of Mr. Slitherin. I was only elf to ever make his food properly. The energy from him has kept me young and healthy since he was a lad." Harry nearly spit out his food. "you mean to tell me your over a 1000 years old?! Shit how olds the rest of you guys?!" "not one over 500. Slitherin knew how to treat an elf. Others were stupid enough to hand them clothes." "but aren't you wearing clothes?" "master wanted elf to be presentable when serving." "alright. So your like a shade?"

The whole place gasped.

"Mr. Black possess a shade? You must have a strong magic core. But must have suffered greatly." Buckley said inclining his head. Harry shrugged and said "shit happens and yes I have a shade. Wisp you mind coming out?" "of course master." wisp walked out of Harry's shadow and the elfs were in aww but kept working like they could do it in there sleep.

"mighty impressive Mr. Black. You ever need help in hogwarts walls, Buckley will help." "thank you Buckley. For the food and the offer. I'm gonna turn in for the night." "sleep in peace tonight Mr. Black." Harry warped back to his room and the elfs cheered at the raw power of the young wizard.

Harry woke up and saw a sugar crashed Draco on the floor. "some people can't handle the sour." Harry said grinning. He got dressed and walked to the common room. A cup of moca was waiting for him. 'smart elf.' Harry took a sip and grinned.

* * *

Chapter done.

1\. Yes a few names are wrong

2\. Yes it seams rushed.

3\. The egg will hatch next chapter

4\. Next chapter is Christmas

5\. Harry learns the fun part of Christmas for the first time.

6\. Review and or the elfs will die.


	6. Chapter 6

December 1st

Harry was holding the egg in his lap and reading. Harmonie was in the beanbag chair next to him reading. Harry liked these moments, when she wasn't quoting the hundreds of books here. Silence allowed him to really focus of the sounds around him. Mostly her heartbeat. It was calming. His was...strange. It was inaudible without a stethoscope. He could hear other people's easy. But his wasn't able for him to hear. Doctors said it was there and perfectly functional but he didn't hear it.

About an hour into their reading she cut him out of his trance. "what are you doing this holiday?" "this." Harry said holding up his book. Hermonie looked at him and said "I like reading more then anyone but it's the time of year to spend with fam...sorry." "don't worry about it. I'm headed to black Maynor and gonna enjoy some silence." Harry said indifferent.

"my parents throw a party on Christmas every year. You could come if you choose. There mostly muggles so..."

Silence for a few seconds.

"when is it again?" "Christmas eve." "sure I'll come."

"thank you. My parents think my friend's are imaginary." "well I am what every witch dreams of." "who says that?" "teen witch weekly. Tonks shoved an article in front of me once. 'Harry Potter finally rejoins the wizard world. I must say lady's, in a few years this is gonna put James Potters looks to shame.' if they hadn't been right I'd have that magazine destroyed."

"and how do you know you won't be a zit covered, greasy faced, bloke?" "the Potter looks. I read my families history. Not one blood Potter has been able to get a zit or anything like that since my great great grandfather impregnated a gorgion in 1896."

Harry pulled out a book and opened to a page. It was a woman with snake hair and sunglasses next to a man that looked like Harry. "merlin almighty! Why hasn't any other Potter been put in slitherin? Your family tree has alot of snakes in it." "guess the image of house of white kept them from where they belong." "guess what, my great grandmother is mindy nightshade." "oh shit! How?" Harry said knowing about the legend of Mindy nightshade.

Hermonie pulled out a piece of paper with a blood splatter on it and writing of 2 males and her mother's name in a list with her's at the bottom. "well you gonna take the name or stay Granger?" "what's wrong with Granger-Nightshade? I saw a stack of gold belonging to me up to my chest the first time I entered Grognotts bank. I swear I heard my parents sigh in relief. I get to many books when ever we buy them." "if your a nightshade you should have some property?" "no it was destroyed in the war. Grognotts put the insurance in my vault. I'm more upset about the books. It's said that..." "mindy nightshade had found a cure for werewolfisum and many other things that she had in her library. Also was the one student of salzar slitherin to, threw shear force of will , learn parcltongue. Yes I know. So what's your plan with your money?" "I don't know. What's your average Maynor run you?" "mine cost 1.8 billion gallions to construct. Not including the shit inside of it." "ok. Maybe a mansion instead of a castle. Since your to be lord of both black and potter why do you need 2 Maynors?" "ones for partys ones to live. Don't want people stealing from me."

"so what's Potter Maynor like?" Harmonie asked putting her book down.

Harry made a scuby-doo like question face at this. Yes he has saw what it looked like from the outside but didn't have time to go in. He payed for a week at the leaky cauldron and he got his money's worth.

"I haven't stepped in it yet. I've been busy. I was gonna get a full tour during break." Harry said shrugging.

"if my parents say yes, may I see it? I've never even seen a Maynor. Not even in books. Just descriptions." "alright second day of break."

* * *

December 20th

Harry had his trunk in hand and a gift wrapped present walking over to Hermonie when dumbledore stepped in front of him.

"Mr. Black I see you plan to spend break home this year." Dumbledore said attempting to look him in the eye. Harry didn't trust him so he kept turning his head.

"yes I'm going home for the holidays. Now if you excuse me, I have an early present for my pet that I want to see her open." Harry said. He felt something in his head and focused on the memory of getting bit by snakes.

It ricishad back into dumbledores head and dumbledore rubbed his own arm as if he would have the scars. "stay out of my head. Now what do you want?" "I wanted to give you this from the ministry."

Harry opened the envelope and read it out loud.

"Harold James Potter-Black,

We thank you for the lone for the war times and here by repay it with the check included in the envelope.

We thank you for not suing the ministry and wish you a marry Christmas." all written in gold colored ink.

Harry pulled out the check and just nodded to dumbledore.

* * *

Harry walked up to Hermonie who was chewing out ron and nervill for playing wizards chess. "who's winning?" "Ron." nervill said sadly. Harry grinned and said "pawn to H4 check mate." "What?!" Ron screamed looking at the board. Any move would capture his king. He lost.

"so what did headmaster dumbledore want?" "give me the money they owe me. Read in an weep." he showed Ron the check. "that's more then my family's ever made put together. Why did they give you so much?" "10 years interest on millions of gallons adds up." Harry said waving the check. He folded it and put it in his muggle wallet.

"I got you an early present pet." Harry said handing her a black box with green ribbons.

She accepted the box and pulled the ribbon. She removed the paper and reviled a velvet lined box a little bigger then the size of a softball. She opened the lid and gasped.

Inside was a crystal ball with a black base. "since you don't have a fireplace at your house I wanted a was to talk to you." Harry said smiling. Something that she caused him to do a lot when he was around her.

Hermonie smiled and said "thank you. This must of cost a fortune?" "naw the real experience thing was the engraved base and unbreakable charm on it. The ball itself was only 500 gallons." Harry said noshalant about spending so much on it.

Ron fainted at the price and nevill whistled. "my family has one. Its not as good as this one." He said studying it. Harry grinned and said "mines an actual dragon claw as a base. The things the size of a basketball. You remember how they work right Pet?" "lightly touch the top, speak persons name and tap again to hang up." "good girl." Harry petted her head, something she got use to. "yes my hair is fun to touch but please stop." Hermonie said board. Harry removed his hand and picked up his trunk.

* * *

After the rain ride, Harry walked to grottions and deposited the check.

"May I get the address of Potter Maynor? I plan to spen my holiday there." "here you are. Here's a business card for a taxi to get there. NEXT!" he handed Harry a black card with silver letters. 'wiz taxi service?'

Harry walked out of daigon alley and pressed the business card.

A black taxi pulled up and the driver said "where to?" "Potter Maynor, I'm goin home." "thats about a 20 sickle ride. You sure you can pay?" "just get me there quick." Harry said pulling out the required payment. The one eyed drived looked at him and said "if I were to say this is your first time taking a taxi?" "I would say you sir have one good eye."

"get in."

* * *

After a nauseating hour Harry was in front of a large Maynor with a solid gold 'P' on the gate. Harry walked to the gate and reached into his pocket and pulled out a key ring. He put the key in the lock and he heard the tumblers move to unlock the door. Harry grinned at the fact this was his for the rest of his life. Hell he might even haunt this place when he dies.

When be walked down the stone path way to the front door he looked around. Deep green fresh cut grass, black drive way with 3 garage doors and a mini waterfall into a zen pool. The building was gray with black roofing, easily 3 stories tall.

Harry opened the door and walked inside. He snapped his fingers and the candles and fireplace lit. Harry dropped his trunk and took in the living room. "Master Potter you have returned to us." a voice said snapping him out of his trance. He looked down and saw an elf.

'well it is a big house.' "hello." "Ginny is glad master is home. Shame Ginny couldn't see you grow up." "its fine Ginny. Are you the head elf?" "no master I is cleaning elf. Head elf is bucky, Master senior personal elf." Ginny said joy fully. Harry smiled he had his own elfs.

"well I will be glad to catch up on everything but first I wish to eat then go to bed. A ham sandwich with a plate of chips would do swimmingly." Harry said. Ginny jumped and said cheerfully "I shall tell Ed masters chef. May Ginny show master to the master bedroom?" "right away Master." "oh and tell the other elfs you may address me as sir, Mr, or Harry. Master kinda gives me a mental tick." "of course Mr. Potter."

* * *

After a walk up a long spiral staircase and a treak down a long hallway the door to the master bedroom was in his sight. Ginny opened the door for him and he saw a king sized bed covered in green sheets and a black bed frame. Harry flopped onto the bed and moaned. "this is the most comfortable thing I've ever been on. Have my food sent up here." "sleep well Mr. Potter."

* * *

Next day

After a wonderful sleep Harry got up and looked around. His stuff was all put away in his dresser and closet. He looked at his desk and saw the egg on it. 'soon.'

Harry walked down stairs in black pajamas pants and a white shirt. He smelt chocolate waffles and went from a groggy limp to a bullet out a gun.

After breakfast Harry found Bucky and said "Hey bucky?" "yes Mr . Potter?" "do you know anything about pyromancy?" this question confused the elf. "why does Mr ask? Pyromancy is a dead magic." "I just want to know of it." "bucky knows just the book. Bucky will be right back. Here you are sir." "thank you. Bring me a moca and that will be all."

After bucky brought the drink Harry took a sip and said "aww nectar of the gods right here. That will be all bucky." "yes sir." the elf was happy that his new master enjoyed the drink.

* * *

Harry had his feet up and read the small page of pyromancy history. "pyromancers, or wizards of fire are few due to the fact a squib could do it and doesn't seem useful since wands can light fires easily. The act of pyromancy is simply using your magic core to light a flame.

A squib would create a match flame.

A student could cause a ball of fire.

A grandmaster could even cause small lava pools.

In addition to the level of power, a flames color is affected by the casters soul. Red is the simplest while colors like Blue and Green are moderately high and Black is the strongest of them being able to burn indefinitely. The flame color is completely random to the caster.

How to cast:

Step 1: breath into your hands and rub them together till the heat becomes to much.

Step 2: push magic into the heat.

Step 3: think of the flame.

To extinguish the flame close your hand quickly.

Seems easy."

Harry did as instructed and a ball of black fire nearly singed off his eyebrows. "sweet merlin this is awesome." Harry closed his hand and the flame went out. He snapped his fingers and his pointer finger was on fire. He lit the rest of them and threw the flame into the fire place.

The crystal ball glowed and Harry tapped it. "Hello." "Harry its me." "Glade you called pet. Are you currently doing anything?" "no why?" "I still need to show you the Maynor." "oh yeah. How am I going to get there with out a floop or portkey?" "I'll send a taxi. Don't mention his eye or he'll take the long way." "ok."

* * *

Hermonie stepped out of the taxi and looked around. "this is potter Maynor?" "impressive hu?" "very." "care for a grand tour pet?" "I'd be delighted friend." Hermonie said causing Harry to hold up his hands and hiss. "no not that word! It will destroy me!" "Frrriiieeennnddd." "How dare you evil enchantress." (in wizard world, Enchantress is like every word for attractive wrapped into one. It's a great complement.) Hermonie blushed and said "so I'm evil hu?" "well, little black clothes and some jewelry maybe. Give me a one liner as if your going to kill me."

"I'll love you till you die. Stab in the neck. That was fast." Hermonie said finishing by looking at her watch. Harry clapped and said "if I become evil your becoming my wife." "Hermonie Black-Nightshade? Sounds good but probably not." "only time will tell. We are young."

* * *

They enter the house and Bucky presents a Silver platter with 2 drinks on it. "hot chocolate and coffee? Your hooked on that stuff." "yes Sir Potter has had 6 since he's walked in Madame." "sounds like him. I can't believe you have house elfs." "I have a lot of excess magic, even your picking up some of it." "I'm just not use to the idea someone does nearly everything for nothing and willingly punishes them selfs for a tiny mistake." "potter family nice to elfs. We are never told to punish our selfs, Sir's of the house usually do something much worse. We get to watch Tv at night and are told to wear proper clothes." bucky said gesturing to the suit bucky was in.

The gardeners and cleaners wore jumpsuits and cooking staff wore. "what do they do?" "they ask for messiest food and dumps it on the floor and and... Makes us stare at it. Its horrible." Bucky said shaking at the thought. "that doesn't sound as bad as hitting." "to an elf its as if we are hit with a killing curse a 1000 times. Elfs hate a messy house and being forced to not clean it is an elfs personal hell." "oh. Well about that tour?" "of course."

They walked around listening to bucky giving facts of the things in here.

* * *

They entered a large room filled with books. Hermonie fainted and fell backwards into Harrys arms, causing him to fall too. "Hermonie, wake up." "hu? Did I just faint?" "kinda. You saw the size of my library and fainted." she got off him and said "look at it! When you said you had a library I expected less books. You could spend eternity reading all there's." "the black library has nearly as much. Care to see any of them pet?" Hermonie ran to a section labeled 'casting' "me thinks we lost her Sir potter." "I think your right. Hermonie! Just grab a few and come one we got more Maynor to explore." "aww but Harryyy." "now pet." "fine."

They saw the rest of the inside including the cars and motorcycle in the garage. "you will not drive that thing." "of course not, till I'm 15." Harry said grinning. Hermonie walked ahead and Harry wispered to buck "or maybe 12"

* * *

They went around back and saw a pool and a green house. "oh I am so going in here this summer." Harry said. Hermonie just nodded not really paying attention.

After the tour they settled in the living room. "its been nice seeing this place." "I know, from under a staircase to a king sized be is amazing." "you've never truly said everything the Dursley did to you." "if I did we'd be here forever. Let's just say, it's not pretty." 'master that's the understatement of the century.' "I know wisp. But it's just to much for right now." "who's wisp?" "oh right I've never told you. I have a shade." wisp turned into her physical form and Hermonie gasped. "when did you get a shade?" "4 years ago." "Harry I" "Hermonie please. I'll be at your house on Christmas eve around 6." "ok Harry." "you can bring the books home." "thank you."

* * *

Christmas eve

Harry adjusted his collar and looked at him self in the mirror. Tan slacks and a black collar shirt was his choice of outfit. He looked at the pocket Watch he had and saw it was 5:30. He could get to the party in time.

After a quick ride in the magic taxi the driver slowed down and pulled up in front of Hermonie's house. Harry paid the man and walked into the house. "Hermonie?" "Harry your here! Come meet my parents." "I've meet them." "not formally, this is my mum and my dad." "nice to meet you, again." Harry said. "so Hermonie was telling the truth when she said she made friends. She always has her nose in a book to make them." "I own 2 libraries." "that explains why she goes on and on about you in her letters." "really? What exactly does she say?" "just about how" "MOM! Harry come and try some of the food. It's in the kitchen, away from my parents." she pushed him into the kitchen, literally.

After trying a few Christmas snacks Harry and Hermonie walked back out.

* * *

Some blond kid walked up to them. "Hermonie your back from that school for the gifted." "oh hey Derrick. Didn't know you were going to be here." "my love for you would never keep me away." Harry grabbed Hermonie's hand and derrick finally noticed Harry was here.

"Good lord! What's wrong with your face?" "I was in an accident whats your excuse?" "who are you?"

"black, Harrold Black." "well how does a train wreck like you know this lovely lady?" "we go to the same school." "well I wouldn't be surprised if the accident cause some brain ."

"I'd be surprised if you had one at all." Harry said grinning. Hermonie watched the to trade insults and was wondering who'd throw the first punch.

"I'll have you know I have the second highest scores in my school." "I'm tied with Monie for first and I take advanced chemistry and history." Harry said smirking. Derrick blinked and looked at Hermonie. "its true."

"well at least I have normal eyes. You've got one white one and one freaky snake eye. Freak."

* * *

The room went silent as a grave yard. It was if the room dropped 20 degrees. Harry tensed up and Narrowed his eyes.

"boys please its a party don't fight." Mr. Granger said making sure the boys don't kill each other.

Harry grabbed Hermonie and pulled her away from the group outside.

"who was that guy?" "some smart ass that has a crush on me." "and you don't have any feelings for him?" "just the urge to vomit."

* * *

They were forced to dance.

"But mum I " "young lady everybody has to dance at least once. Harry probably wants to but can't ask." Mrs. Granger said. Hermonie looked at Harry who was chatting up another dentist from the office.

"so your telling me the lion drills are made of stolen parts?" "yep I use to live with their top sales man." "well I will be telling my workers not to use them anymore." the husband said being a construction worker. Hermonie walked up and said "mom said we have to dance." "you know how to waltz?" Harry asked. "do you?" "snakes taught me. Let's go."

* * *

They walked to the center of the dance floor and started. The only thing different from when Harry was taught was the arms. He adapted quick and other then the occasionally getting stepped on By Hermonie it was fun. 'snakes must make really good teachers. I took 2 years to learn this and he probably learned in a month.' "your a Jolly good dancer." "I try. It's a lot like some snakes attack patterns, stay close and don't let anything escape. It's good for fighting things bigger then you. Aka a 400 pound uncle." he laughed and she joined him.

The song stopped and Hermonie looked up. "Harry look." she said frightened. Harry followed her gaze and his pupil dieilated.

Mistletoe.

"come on! Kiss!" someone screamed.

"well it is tradition." "right, I just never" "me neither." "On 3?" Hermonie nodded "1." "2" their faces got closer and both said "3." their lips touched and the crowd cheered. They pulled away blushing.

* * *

Christmas day

Hermonie visited Harry and the egg started to shake. "this is it."

The shell split and the mist took a solid form.

It was a dragon. A black dragon with silver eyes. 'daddy!' it said and jumped on Harry's head. It curled up on his head and closed his eyes.

"why is it on my head?" "I've heard dragons hang on to there parents snout to stay safe." "how long exactly? This little guys heavy." "6 months to a year. Maybe."

"alright little guy, you can stay up there."

* * *

January 5th

Harry and got on the train and went to the far back away from everyone. He knew Hermonie was gonna find him here. "there you are." "you really expect a creature of habit to sit somewhere else?" "there's the sarcasm. I've wondered where it went." she sat down and said "so I'm guessing you want your books back right?" "yes but I got you 5 more." he said pulling out a stack of books from his trunk.

The whole ride was quiet except the occasional screech from Silver.

* * *

Chapter done

1\. Yes Harry can control fire. It seems like something every wizard would be able to do.

2\. Yes Harry has a dragon now and understands it.

3\. Next chapter will be the last of first movie.

4\. Harry will be going to black Maynor over the summer. Maybe

5\. I know the troll in the bathroom seen was before Christmas but hay its my story.


	7. Chapter 7

Harry pulls up the hood of his cloak with silver curling up under it. 'warm.'

The students sat and ate the welcome back feast. Harry was feeding silver some ham when snape walked up to him. "Mr. Black. I see the egg must have hatched." "yep. This is silver." Harry said holding the dragon. "you wouldn't have happened to keep the egg shell?" "its back home. I was gonna turn it into a lamp but if you want it." "bring it here next change you get." "of course and of course you had another reason for coming here." "yes. Albus wants to waist your time again in his office." "alright let me finish this first." Harry said feeding silver the rest of the ham.

* * *

Harry walked into the office and nearly fell over laughing.

Dumbledore's once long flowing white beard was now a short black gote and mustache. He had greasy black hair. His robes were black and in silver writing said 'a better slitherin then voldemort' Harry grinned and thought 'one to many lemon drops hu dumbledork?'

Snape sent Harry a look that said 'your doing?'

Harry returned with a smerk that said 'oh yeah.'

albus said "Harry I assume you had an enjoyable break? Lemon drop?" "it was alright and no I don't want a lemon drop." Harry said. Albus looked him in the eye and instead of seeing Harry's memory's, he saw him own. It was like his entire break was played on a mirror.

"what's the problem Albus? I saw your attempt at Legilimency." Harry said confused. He didn't even feel it in his head. Snape inwardly grinned. Silver eyes could redirect Legilimency.

"back to what I wanted to say, where were you during the break? You family must be worried sick?" albus said.

"I have no family." Harry said crossing his arms. "I mean your aunt, uncle and cousin must have missed you." albus said trying to make him feel anything.

"she squib, vermin and lardass Jr. Only miss the money they get for housing me." Harry said calmly.

"Harry their you family." Albus tried to reason. "no there not." Harry said simply.

"Harry, I know your a little angry at them" albus said.

'bad choice of words.' The potions master thought.

"I'm not angry. I'm done, I will not go back." Harry said calmly. "the wards need to be charged." said albus "and I care if the dark lord come and kills them? No." Harry said.

Albus rubbed his temples.

"Harry I know you had a few accidents in that house but" that was what caused Harry to snap.

"This is not an accident. This is muggles trying to beat the magic out of me. The only accident was I was born."

"Harry thats not true." "name one. Name one freaking accident that happened to me in that house!"

"your eye." "vermin cut it out with a pair of scissors. Next."

"your toung." "cut with a kitchen knife for asking for something to eat. Try again."

"your ear." "vermin's fatass sister let her dog attack me. You wanna try for 4 old man?"

"your teeth." "Lardass Jr. and his friends Liked to play 'Harry hunting' and each tooth knocked out is 50 points." Harry said growling.

Snape wanted to puke. 'even voldimort wouldn't do that to a child. Kill definitely but would always be quick about it. These people were monsters.'

'ok this won't get any where soon.' "Harry I've wondered what your wand is made of." "why?" "I just thought you'd get a different one." "let me guess, holly, phenoix feather 13 inches?" "yes that's the one." "oh its right here." Harry said pulling out the wand showing it snapped in pieces.

Albus jaw dropped. "but that wand" "no it didn't. It caught fire the second I used it. I bought it because he told me you thought it would fit me. So I'm getting some revenge for trying to control me and my life."

Harry pulled out the feather and held it up.

"phoenix high and phoenix dead.

An ancient rule has been said,

If even a feather touches the ground it is eternal shame,

And the only way right the wrong,

Is for all of it to erupt in flames.

He dropped the feathers and when it touched the ground albus fermilur started shaking and screaming.

Harry stomped on it once and the bird and feather exploded.

* * *

Some graveyard

Voldimort's wand exploded and blow off his hand.

* * *

Headmasters office

The adults looked at the remains of the innocent phenoix witch was a pile of ash in horror. "now we're even for the wand. Are we done here?" albus was silent for a few minutes.

"Mr. Black that was" "it will turn back into a baby in 20 years. Your gonna live that long right albus?" Harry said smugly. Harry saw the small tear going down the old mans face and was satisfied for now. "good day, Dumbledore."

Harry left and leaned against the door. Listenning in.

* * *

"he killed fanhawks." "it's a pheinox, they can't die and it's your own fault for driving him to it." "I didn't think this would happen. I thought the house would raise him. I thought he'd be like his father." "you have only your self to blame. I have a class to teach good day."

After leaving snape finally grabbed his left arm. His Dark mark was burning the moment the feather was stomped. The tattoo was literally boiling on his skin. The ink was bubbling like a cauldron.

* * *

Harry walked to potion class and passed a bathroom when he heard a scream. He burst in and saw a 10 foot tall troll welding a club. In the corner was, Hermonie!

"Get away from her!" Harry screamed pulling his wand. The troll faced him and swung his club. Harry slid to the left and the club missed him by a hair. Silver jumped onto its face and started biting and clawing it. It was blinded but swung sideways and it sent Harry across the room.

Harry pointed his wand at the troll as said the first spell he could think of. A green lightning bolt flew at the troll and it dropped its club and fell over.

It stopped breathing and Harry ran over to Hermonie. "what happened?" "the griffindor girls spilled food on me and called me a mudblood." Harry hugged her and rubbed her back. This is what comforted people right?

* * *

Harry heard the door open and there stood Mad eye Moody, McGonagall, snape and Dumbledore with dried tears on his face. "what happened?!" McGonagall screamed. Snape looked at the blood on sliver and Harry cluching his ribs. When he saw the troll snape figured out what happened.

"I was going to class, when I heard a scream from the bathroom. Usually I'd ignore it but it sounded like Hermonie. When I opened the door I see a 10 foot tall troll standing over her. I dodged its first swing and Sliver jumped on its face. When it was blind and bleeding it swung sideways and sent me into that wall." he pointed to the human shaped hole in the wall and continued "I said the first spell I could think of and this is what happened."

Snape kneeled and looked at the troll. "it was a killing curse." snape said paler then usual. The 3 teachers gasped and McGonagall said "Mr. Black where did you learn that spell?!" "I don't know. All I was thinking was he's gonna die and that spell was what my brain thought of at the time." "give me your wand." "hell no. The wand dumbledick tried to have me use was loaded with tracking charms." Harry said putting it away. The teachers tried to take it but Harry warped into the hall.

"later!" He said warping away again.

* * *

"Mrs. Granger, what happened here?" "your griffindors poured food on me and started insulting me. I ran to be alone since no one goes in here I thought I'd be alone. Then a troll busts in and Harry's story finishs that." "I find it hard to believe Mr. Black just knew such a spell." "I don't." snape said. McGonagall looked at him and he continued "the first spell Mr. Black ever witnessed with his own eyes was the killing curse. His mind must register the spell in times of protecting people he cares about." "why is that?" Mad eye said intrigued. "because in his mind, that spell is tied to protecting loved ones. His brain must have warped the memory so instead of fearing the spell he feels safe using it." "that, thats barbaric! How could we fix this?" "be glad only miss Granger is his only friend." "he can't really call me that. He looks like he'll vomit every time its said around him." "of course he does. Miss Granger you are excused from being late to class." "thank you Grease." Hermonie said thankfully.

"Grease? Miss. Granger what have meaning to call me such names?" "its not a name sir. Harry says Severus is a direct translation to Grease in parcultoung."

Severus sddenly realized why voldamort laughed when he first told him his name.

"and Harry also said that Snape means..." Hermonie drifted of in fear. Snape was looking at her with a mix of rage and slight fear at what his last name could mean. "Miss Granger I will not punish you for speaking the truth, what is the translation?"

Hermonie gulped and covered her face. "Bat. In the snakes toung your name literally means Grease Bat. I'm sorry I said it, Harry told me saying the translation of the words I know would help me pick up more."

Snape snapped out of his shock and calmed himself. "yes I am mad, but at you I am not. Since you are attempting to learn the language of our house founder 5 points to slitherin. Now please go to class." "yes sir." she ran as fast as she could out the door.

* * *

The teacher's looked at each other and snape said "Grease bat? Really! My arse hole father named me that?! No wonder voldemort laughed every time he said my name." "Severus it's alright. We promise we won't tell any student or call you that." the head of hagglepuff said patting on the back.

* * *

Dark arts defense class

Hermonie walked in and Quirrell said "H her hermon n n ie what ha have you reason to be late?" 'Harry's right this guys a coward.' "sorry Mr. Quirrell, Professor snape had to speak with me and Harry. Should I go tell him you don't believe me?" "n no. Just s sit d down."

* * *

Harry on the other hand went to the library instead of class. He walked right into the restricted section and looked around. He heard a hiss like voice. 'third ssshelf on lift, top book.' 'thanksss.' Harry said.

The passage was now a room full of flying keys. 'I'm guessing that one with the broken wing is it.' Harry thought.

He turned his head when the sound of the lock opening. Silver had his tail in the lock. 'good boy.' Harry said petting him. He jumped back onto his favorite perch and closed his shining eyes. Harry chuckled and walked on.

* * *

The room was full of columns in a U shape and in the center was the only thing in the room, a mirror. Harry walked up to it and what he saw caused him to jump back.

It was him as an adult, with no scars and a large dragon behind him. He was covered in blood and holding a severed head in his left hand with a black ring around his finger. The weird thing was 2 women were next to him with the same ring and each had the crest of either family he was lord of.

'some day.' silver said seeing himself in a similar way like Harry. A giant dragon with 2 females leaning on him. Dragons normally had one mate but those with great power, like ancients, could have 2 or more if wanted. Silver thought his wizard must be powerful to have the attention of the 2 witches. His human saw those who kept him caged for 10 years of his life. For dragons, the first 10 years were some of the most important. It's when they learn joy in life before the darkness. His human was raised in a hell that never had a light.

"I see you've found this room with no difficulty Harry." The voice of dumbledore snapped Harry away from the mirror. Albus walked up and asked "what do you see in the mirror?" "Blood. A severed head in my hand." Harry said smiling. "I presume that is the head of He-who-must-not-be-named?" Albus said.

Harry laughed and said "no. His skull is crushed under my foot. The previous owner of the head is that fat basterd I was forced to live with for 10 years. His bitch of a wife is lying in a bloody heep to my right and his spoiled brat of a son is torn limb from limb."

Dumbledore cringed at the description the boy-who-lived just told him. 'that can't be true.' "well is there anything else there?"

Harry put a hand on each face of the women. "2 women, one has brown hair and soulful brown eyes and the other has a curtain of black silky hair with a wild look in her blue eyes. The crest of either bloodline is tattooed on there arms."

'ok that's unexpected.' albus had been putting love potion on Ginny Weasley to fall for Harry. He looked at the dragon standing on his head with its wings spread like it was a giant.

"it appears the egg has hatched a mighty dragon." "appears are true in this case. No hagrad can't have him." Harry said not looking away from his wives. Dumbledore attempted to read Harry's mind and again was bounced back into his own mind. "if you wondering why that happens silver can redirect Legilimency." Harry said.

Harry burned the image into his head and left.

* * *

Friday

Harry lay in bed thinking. '2 wives? I'd be surprised If i got one. They were beautiful.'

Harry had thought on the image. 'one had brown hair and brown eyes, like Hermonie. The other looked like Tonks default form. Maybe I could have both, they are friends and I could have a different lady for each bloodline. Damn my head hurts.' just then a knock on the door interrupted his thoughts.

Harry opened it and it was the girls he was thinking of. "Harry what's wrong you've been distance lately." "more then usual." Tonks said. Harry looked at them and said "I have something to show you, tonight in the library." "ok." "any excuse to go to the library is good for Hermonie. See you tonight then." Tonks pulled Hermonie away.

* * *

Saturday night

Harry was near the entrance to the restricted section waiting for the girls. The walked up and said "what are we here at night for?" Tonks asked. "its in the restricted section. Fallow me." "but we're not allowed back there." "thanks to a little blackmail dumbledore has granted me access to the restricted part of the library." Harry said.

Harry pulled the book and they walked down.

* * *

"look at these things." Hermonie said in aww. "it like a key fucked a snitch. Why do I want to see that?" Tonks thought out loud poking a key. It flew away the moment she did. Harry shrugged and walked to the door. He left silver in his room so they had to get the key.

The door was slammed shut with the 3 leaning on it. The sound of projectile keys being pinned into it was heard. "ok, now what?" "I show you your hearts desires." Harry said smiling. "whow down boy were like 11." "just follow me."

"the mirror of erie! So you just wanted us to see what we wanted the most." Hermonie said putting a hand on the mirror. Tonks looked at it and saw a shapely woman with a wedding ring on and a house of black crest tattooed on her arm. Tonks turned around, bent over and looked at the mirror. "guess I actually want my mother's mammoth sized ass." she gave a couple firm pats on her rear and saw the reflection bounce accordingly.

"I look like my mother." Hermonie said putting a hand on her chest. She hand a ring on and the Potter crest on her upper left arm. She was surrounded by books and scrolls.

In both girls reflection showed a tall man with a green reptilian eye and a milk white one sporting a similar ring.

"what do both of you see?" Harry said. Tonks stopped admiring her possible future behind and said "a tall woman with a black ring on and a tattoo on her left arm." "me too. But I'm in a library and there's a man there." "ones in mine too. Harry stand next to the mirror." Tonks said pointing to a spot.

Harry did as told and the girls reaction was the same. "Oh shit."

"Harry what did you see?" "an adult me with no scars, Vermins blood on my hands and 2 beautiful women on each side of me." Harry said calmly. The girls jaws dropped. 2? Really? They didn't expect the antisocial recluse Harry Potter wanted 2 women. "are you girl's weirded out about it?" "we're weirded out because it's the boy-who's-heartless wants 2 women." "Harry we're not mad but let me and Tonk talk it over alright?" "sure let's go to bed."

* * *

When the walked away the whole place was surrounded by flames. "Potter!" they turned and cringed. There stood Quillin with a face on the back of his neck. "Voldemort!" "that's right boy."

Harry, Tonks and Hermonie fired a spell at him and he deflected them. He blasted Harry and knocked the to girls to the side.

Harry felt his leg crack at how he landed on the stairs. The hex was a wounding. He skin was covered in open wounds. 'really? This barley hurts. Is there a freaking spell that actually hurts? Seriously this is just itchy when it healing.' Harry thought ignoring the guy towering over him. Less then vermin but still towering.

They could only watch when Voldemort walked twords Harry.

"HARRY!" Both girls screamed.

He shot a green blast at Harry and Harry closed his eyes.

* * *

To be continued


	8. Chapter 8

Harry opened his eyes feeling someone poking him with a stick. "hello? Are you dead?"

"no I'm alive." Harry said wiping his eyes. "lies!" A girl with a curtain of silky black hair and red eyes leaned over his face smiling. Harry got up and looked around. They were near a large river on a stone walk way.

"who who are you?" Harry said confused. The girl smiled and said "well the living call me something different, my real name is Ereshkigal." "nice name." "thanks. In one culture its the lady of the underworld. But I'm not." "I'm Harry black. Where am I?"

"The end. You know, underworld, Davie Jones locker, the land of the dead, you know." Ereshkigal said leaning on her scythe then blew out a raspberry. Harry took a good look at her, a gray robe and her hands were bone. Harry stumbled back and said "your your, Death?" "ding thanks for playing thats obvious. But the death your thinking of is my dad. Hey don't give me that look a lot of the sexist people who ever lived go here and my dad's the biggest lady's man down here." "how am I" "you bled out. Don't worry according to my scroll its not your time." Harry let out the breath he was holding.

"you see, my dad is both pissed and routing for you to beat voldemort." "well of course death would, the translation is flight of death. He's scared of you and your dad." "see you get it. Anyway as much as I" "WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN WHEN I WAS BEGGING FOR DEATH IN MY AUNT AND UNCLES HOUSE OF TORTURE?!" Harry screamed.

"Hell, literally. I just got this job a year ago. So go scream at my dad about it. Wow normally people break down and cry when they die, or welcome it if your old. You just get pissed it didn't happen sooner." "could you blame me? Look at my face!" "its a face. Not a scar on it." Harry heard this and ran to the river. The red waters reflected his face void of any imperfections even the lightning scar was gone. "what? How?" "your dead. Du. Physical body's pretty fucked up but your soul's spotless." she cleared her thoat

"Anywho You can't stay dead permanently till Voldemort kicks the bucket. But its a lot of paperwork for me the fill out to keep sending you back so I'm gonna help you out." Ereshkigal said grinning. "And how's that? Don't you dare make me permanently immortal. I definitely want to come back here someday." "no but I can help you so I don't have to do anything when you come here. When ever I meet up with someone who dies I don't have to do any work during that time." "so what do I need to do?" "simple. Just make a Horcrux."

"what the horcrux is a horcrux?" Harry said. Ereshkigal giggled and said "you die and the horcrux brings you back silly. Seriously what do they teach you at that school?" "not much I learn mostly from reading and what snakes say." Harry said shrugging.

"ok a horcrux is when you split your soul and put it in an object. Simple." Ereshkigal said grinning.

Harry raised an eyebrown and said "And how exactly does one split his soul?" Ereshkigal smiled and said "Well, normally the soul is supposed to remain intact and whole. Splitting it is an act of violation, it is against nature. But fuck that you need to stay alive to kill that no nosed asshole who's been dodging my dad."

Harry stepped closer to her, the sent of vanilla filled his nose. "so how do you do it?" Harry asked.

Ereshkigal giggled and said "By an act of evil of course — the supreme act of evil. Commit a murder, simple as that. Killing rips the soul apart. Creating a Horcrux just uses the damage to an advantage. Just encase the torn portion in something and tada, Horcrux simple as that." She said waving her hands in an explosion gesture.

Harry thought for a moment 'kill someone?' he finally said "does it matter who I kill? Or does it have to be a virgin sacrifice or something?" "hey virgin, slut, new born baby or old nun As long as its the same species as you. Be careful though, it really fucks up you face and mind if you make to many."

'you know who's souls would fit the description perfectly.' Harry's mind told him.

"how about 3?" he says looking at her "about five is when you go insane so yeah abut 3 would be good. But make sure their people you can't regret killing or the soul fragments might go back together. Trust me it hurts like a bitch."

'oh yeah they fit the description exactly.'

"ok. I might make one." "good. Now I know I said you need to go back but death law says you have to suffer a little bit before going back so anything in mind?" "uh, the time vermin hit me with the front door and broke my hand? Wait will this cause the injury again?" "no just leave a mental scar again. Just touch my scythe and thats it." she held out her scythe.

After grabbing it and wincing he let go. "wait a minute. Why didn't you scream?" "it wasn't the first time he brock my hand, or the 10th." Harry said grinning. Ereshkigal thought for a second '10 times?! No wonder he chose that time he's probably use to breaking bones.' "you little snake. You tricked me." "well if I said the time vermin slammed my hand in the oven door would have hurt or broke with frying pan it would have actually been somewhat painful. So in a way I tricked death." "so you have. Still it ain't worth anything. I'll just pick a different way to torture you." Ereshkigal smiled.

"hey if we're in hell can I try something?" Harry said. Ereshkigal hummed and said "alright."

"I am glad I'm going to the dursleys this summer." Harry said puffing out his chest. The affects were institutions

The air went from warm and soothing to harsh and freezing. The sky started snowing red ice and the river froze.

"what do yeah know, it is a cold day in hell when I'd willingly go back to that place." Harry said laughing.

"so why does your dad not like me?" "you know that invisibility cloak you have? It's part of 3 objects he had ment to kill 3 brothers for avoiding him and the only brother to go to death on his own terms was the one with the cloak. So he went after the first born son, skip forward a few generations and the one he thought would finally end the blood line survives and that's you." "I wish it had killed me. Heck I wished for death up entail I was around 8." "oh when you got your shade minion. Good news though, they join you down here. If you were dead for real right now she'd be here too."

After a long chat about lifes greatest questions few that Ereshkigal wouldn't revile Harry's soul went back to his body.

* * *

Voldamort laughed as he walked backwards to the mirror. The girl were silently sobbing over Harry's bleeding dead body. Their tears land in him wounds and Harry choses that moment to act.

A lone snake slithered to Harry's broken leg and squeezed it into place acting like a splint. Harrys open wounds closed and scared. His eyes snapped open and he grabbed his wand.

Harry warpped in front of voldamort and pointed his wand directly into the dark lords face.

'CRUCIO!' Harry hissed at the top of his lungs. Voldamort shot around and was smashed through the mirror. He lay sprawled on the ground wailing in pain. 'AVADA KEDRARA!' Harry hissed firing a femilur green lightning bolt.

There wasn't a trace of Quinnll or Voldamort left. In the mirror fragments was a small object, Harry put it in his packet and stood up getting dizzy.

Harry swayed and Tonks said "catch him he's gonna..."

Harry lost consciousness and wisp caught him. "Master!" "come on we need to get him to the infemiry." Hermonie said urgently. Tonks picked up silver and the 3 females ran to the infirmary.

* * *

"what have you reason to be here at, SWEET MERLIN! Quick get him on the gurney and tell me what happened." Pomfrey said rushing get the proper supplies. Wisp set him down and Madame Pomfrey said "could one of you girls go get Professor Snape and Professor dumbledore.".

Whip turned into vapor and rushed out the room.

Pomfrey did a diagnosis charm and saw he had 5 broken ribs, a shadered elbow, his leg was split and the look of it a lot of his bones hadn't healed right from injures years before now. 'What happened to you Harry?'

* * *

Snape knew when he was woken up from his dark mark boiling and a shade minion knocking at his door he knew something happened to Black. Snape by wild guess grabbed what he thought the boy needed and ran to the infemiry.

He burst in holding a box filled with 4 potions. "Snape, quick he needs Blood restoring, skeli-grow, a pain relief and a nutrition potion stat." Snape got one look at the boy and knew voldamort did it. 'boy you either have brass balls or no sense in that head of yours, and I know you've got plenty of the second one.' snape thought poring the liquid down the boy throat.

The girls were forced to rest in the 2 beds in the infirmary and wait till The headmaster got here. Wisp just sat down next to Harry.

* * *

Morning next day Dumbledore walked into the infirmary after being told at breakfast Harry was hurt. The first thing that happened was him getting backhanded by the Medic-witch. "How dare you let a boy continue staying in that horrid place!" "Madame Pomfrey what are you" he was stopped by a slap with the other hand. "Harry Black has been abused by his relatives and you didn't even check to see if he was safe!" "the blood wards protected him from any dark creatures." "yeah from outside the house, inside monsters could harm him easily." "his fucking letter here was addressed 'cabinet under the stairs' that didn't let off any red flags?" Wisp said not looking up from her book.

"why is a shade here? And what happened to Harry?" Dumbledore said pulling his wand out. Wisp looked up and said "point that at me again I break it. I'm waiting for master to wake up." "you mean Harry? You belong to Harry?" albus said dumbfounded. 'Harry couldn't really have suffered enough for a shade to obey him right?'

"a shade albus. He's had her since he was EIGHT! That's the youngest recorded time EVER. This boy shouldn't even be breathing from what his family has done to him." Pomfrey said angry as ever.

"what caused him these injuries?" "the newer scars are from a fight with Voldamort possessing Quinnill. The rest is all from his relatives. There are scars here that are 9 years old."

Dumbledore tried reading his mind but silver hissed and Dumbledore couldn't. "ha nice try asshole, thanks to masters dragon you can't read his mind. Neat trick hu?" wisp said laughing. Dumbledore sighed and said "notify me when Harry wakes up. Good day." Dumbledore left.

* * *

Harry head lifted up the moment he left and said "finally he's gone." "Harry how long have you been awake?" "around the second backhand was when I was fully awake." Harry said. Wisp hugged him and said "master your back." "sure am wisp. Where's the girls?" Harry said looking around. Pomfrey handed him a vile and said "take this, I have a feeling they're going to tackle you Mr. Black."

After downing it wisp woke up the girls. "Tonks. Hermonie. Master's awake!" Wisp said shaking them. The both instantly woke up and ran to him. "Harry!" "your alive!" Tonks said jumping into the bed and hugging him. "of course I am. I just fainted." "no Mr. Black, Miss Granger preformed something on you and restarted your heart." "you did CPR on me?" "yeah she did. I didn't know something that simple could bring a person back to life." Tonks said.

"Mr. Black your body is underweight and is more scar then body, what caused this?" "dogs, a pair of sizzors, a kitchen knife, a door, a..." "enough! Please. Mr. Black this is awful who did this?" "my care takers." Harry said with out caring. "Miss. Tonks, Miss. Granger I regret to inform you that you must leave." "it's alright Harry we're coming back." "I look forward to it."

Harry looked around and said "Buckley!" the elf showed up and bowed. "what do you know about Black Maynor?" "that's the house Krecher resides. Krecher a bad elf not right in head." "how so?" "insults wizards and lazy." the elf scrunched up his face at the thought. "ok...I've got a revenge plan for Dumbledore. What is his most hated flavor of food?" "uh that would be most sea food." "ok here's my idea, if he makes me go back to the Dusleys for the summer you make it so what ever he has you make for him taste like that and make anything he drinks taste like clam juice. If he says something wrong just lie and say it tastes as its supposed to. Make him think he's losing his ability to taste." "your sounding like master slitherin, Buckley is happy to do this. Master always had ways of pranking that most of the time went on for years." "your a good elf, don't let anyone else say otherwise." Harry said causing the elf to smile and wipe his eyes. "master always says that too. Can buckley get breakfast for Mr. Black." "your best meal and a moca." "Of course Sir black."

* * *

The girls discussed what they were to do about the mirror thing.

"I see no reason we can't share." Tonks said. Hermonie was a little skeptical at having to share a boyfriend. "well, what about the news? What will the press say if Harry Potter has 2 girlfriends?" Hermonie said trying to convince her self more then Tonks. Tonks turned into the head writer of the daily pomfint. "headline boy-who's-lucky. Harry potter is not only savoir of wizarding world but luckiest as well. I have only this to say witches and wizards, what's his secret? Seriously if the press saw Harry Potter with 2 girls it would just further his fame." "I don't know. I don't want feelings hurt but..." "ok, let's say it's just one of us. He's most likely gonna be sneaking into our room one of us is gonna be stuck hearing moaning and the bed squeaking. Him dating both would eliminate the jealousy. Also having both prevents the possibility of him getting board. There's millions of ideas I could turn into and that boys got some good cardio."

"fine let's try it out." Hermonie said defeated. He was nice to those he actually cares about and what happens to those who cross him would be good to have on your side. They shook hands and agreed to tell him on the free days."

* * *

One week till the last day the girl pulled Harry away from the crowd and snuck to a side of the castle.

"Harry we wanted to tell you something." Hermonie said. Harry nodded and said "go on." "we talked it over and...we agreed just sharing you would be fine." Tonks said smiling. Harry's eye widened in shock. They actually want to share? "that sounds great. You 2 can be my dates to hogmend today. This also would prevent irritating the other when I go into your room." "told yea." Tonks said looking at Hermonie. "so go get into you ready clothes and meet back at the front door in 30 minutes."

After getting ready they went to the line and waited for there turn.

"Miss. Tonks, who will be your partner for the hogmend trip?" Snape asked looking at the 3. Snape put the magic cuffs on Harry's right and Hermonie's left hand. The cuffs prevented designated partners on the trip to remain together and couldn't get 10 yards away from each other or the invisible chain would pull them back. "Harry sir." "oh my apologies Miss Granger I assumed you would be his partner for the trip." "actually Harry agreed to take both of us. Is that allowed?" Hermonie said.

'both? No he's just escorting her there.' "well as long as you obey the rules non are broken." Snape said putting the other pair on Harry's left and Tonks right hands. Harry wrapped his arms around the 2 girls waist and said "ready to go lady's?" "I'm good." Tonks said and Hermonie gave her own sign of agreement. They walked on and Ever male watched what happened, shocked at 3 things that are never supposed to happen just did.

1\. Harrold James black is smiling and not being a dick.

2\. Nymfadora allows someone to not only touch her but wrap an arm around her.

3\. Hermonie has not referenced a text book once.

The world had officially gone crazy.

* * *

The 3 walked around daigon alley and came across a guy selling something interesting. "room in a box here! This product will allow those who haven't learned to configure a whole room can carry on in the palm of there hands. Live in a muggle house and a room needs a redecorator fast? This can store your entire bedroom in it. It fits to the size of the room and even has optional charming." he said loudly to anyone in hearing range. Harry liked the idea and it could help with his living problem during the summer.

"so how's it work? I mean using it not the how it does it." "you look at that catalog and pick out you walls and flooring along with other things you want. Each room bought this week includes a king sized bed." Harry looked at the catalog and said 'alright, i'll buy on. The black wooden floor with the cactus green walls and the night sky ceiling effect. Also add silencing, hand locks, tempature control charms. Oh and include bathroom and walk in closet." Harry said pointing to stuff in the catalog. The man waved his wand over a pyramid the size of his fist and it showed all the details Harry said he wanted. "thats 100 gallons my good man." the wizard said opening a case to put it away. Harry pulled out the required amount and put them on the counter. He had his put in money rolls to save space. 20 coins in each roll.

The wizard smiled a toothy grin and handed Harry his purchase. "Have a mighty fine day sir." the guy said putting away the cash. Harry and his girlfriends walked away and looked around.

* * *

They found a pet store and went in. "hello how can I help you?" "do you make custom collar's?" Harry said as the girls walked around the store. He had just enough length away from either of them to be out of hearing range. "I'd like to buy 3 collars. One maroon with gold spikes, a black one with silver ones and a silver one with black metal spikes." Harry said to the sales woman.

She waved her wand and 3 floated there and she said "now would you like standard clips or voice controlled locks?" "an the voice control locks would help in what kind of situation?" "they are very good at keeping people from taking them off and stealing your animals." "what if the animals stuck on something?" "not possible. Any tugging on the collar of anyone but the one who put them on will cause it to be intangible. The animal feels it so we include a auto adjust features for growing pets. It ranges from a weed rat to a full grown dragon."

"well in that case voice control locks on all of them and the auto fit to normal on the silver one and snug on the others." "any thing else? Custom tags?" the sales woman said tempting. "on the maroon put the Potter crest on it and the house of Black crest on the black on. Out of curiosity, what if the animal could change shape?" "like a morpho? The collar would change as well the animal would barely notice it." "just checking. Waterproof and anti filth right?" "comes standard. That'll be 7 gallons each collar and the custom tags run yea 10 sickles each." The lady said pushing a few buttons on the register. Harry gladly gave her the money and she put them in a bag.

The girls came back with a enchanted heat rock for silver and a mini birdbath for hedwig. Harry made sure the girls didn't see the collars and paid for the supplies. As they left Hermonie said "so you get anything Harry?" "a collar for silver. Look." Harry said pulling it out. "nice. I'd were it." Tonks said admiring it. "it is nice but I probably wouldn't wear it." Hermonie said laughing at the thought.

Tonks and Harry looked at each other and grinned. "I think you'd look good in that pet." Harry said grinning. Tonks acted like a kid raising her hand "oh oh I got an idea. If Hermonie puts it on I pay for lunch." "well Hermonie what's it gonna be?" Harry said.

Hermonie thought and said "fine but your paying for ice cream too. Harry could you put it on me?" Hermonie said lifting her hair out of the way. Harry put it on her and the ends magicly fused together. Hermonie felt it shrink a little to fit her small neck and said "hu, this is surprisingly comfortable." "well looks like I'm payin for lunch." Tonks said smiling.

"I can take that off you now Hermonie." Harry said. Hermonie bit her lip and said "actually, I'd like to wear it for a little while." "oh ho ho does little Granger enjoy the collar?" Tonks said playfully. "kinda. With fashion these days I think you'd be wearing one all the time. Hey where's silver?" "in my dorm. He was up all night chewing up Malfoy's clothes. He'll be asleep for a few hours."

* * *

The rest of the day was just the 3 enjoying the peace. At lunch Tonks asked to try the collar on. "ok let me get the for you pet." Harry said not wanting her to find out about the anti removal system on it yet. He put it on Tonks and she shapeshifted into a large dog. She barked and started panting. They all laughed and she transformed back.

"I like it. You think silver would let me borrow it?" Tonks said smiling. Harry grinned and said "if you 2 like em' so much we could go back a buy you each one." "Yes/no." both said at the same time. Hermonie blushed and said "not that I don't want one its 1:45 and we don't have time." "well maybe some other time. Maybe around summer. I'll warp here and pick one out for each of you." "speaking of warping, how'd you do it?" Tonks said. Hermonie leaned in wanting to learn such a useful ability. Harry grinned and said "reading." "I need to borrow that book. Please?!" Hermonie said grabbed his shirt. Harry chuckled and said "later pet. What time is it?" "Shit we're gonna be late." "hold on let me try something." Harry said grabbing there shoulders.

* * *

Snape looked at his pocket watch and said "we are about to return to hogwarts. Anyone not here in 20 seconds will serve detention." that moment Harry and the girls appeared out of thin air. "ah Mr. Black it seems you've been waiting here the whole time." "don't trust appearances. I was in the frost serpent ice cream parlor 5 seconds ago." Harry said. Snape reeled back in shock "you can teleport at will? I assumed it was simply your magic being scared." "see that's the thing, I don't get scared. So your thought is void and yes I can do it at will. Not sure it's strong enough to get back to school so lets get goin."

'that parlor is a mile and a half away from here. If The Black-Potter can go that far what happens when he's older?'

"get a move on, I have important things to finish. Miss Tonks, why is there a pet collar on you neck?" Snape asked. Tonks smiled and said "its for silver but I wanted to try it on." 'great merlin this boy could have these 2 girls knelling at his feet if he was raised the way he should have.'

* * *

At hogwarts Harry put the collar on silver and Draco stomped up to him. "Why did you let that thing chew up my clothes?" "don't leave you dirty socks on the floor." Harry said glaring. "well I think you just don know how to handle it." "and I think you don't know how to shut the hell up." "that's it, I challenge you to a duel." "and I say no." "ha Potter is a cowered." Draco started making clucking noises taunting Harry. "ok stop singing the mating call of your species. I denied you challenge because A, the deuling floor's closed for the rest of term and B, I'm tired. So go play with your cronies and I'm going to my girlfriends." Harry said simply.

Draco shook his head and said "girl FRIEND'S? As in more then one?" "yes that's what happens when you put an S on the end of a work, it means more then one." Harry said like he was talking to an idiot. Draco was ignored as Harry started packing up a few things. "What's with you? You have wealth, power and a family, yet you still walk around like the world hates you?" Draco said causing Harry to pause. He closed his eyes and said "I don't." "what the bloody hell are you saying?" "I don't have a family, they did this to me and everyone is out the get me." Harry said gesturing to his face.

Draco didn't know how to react to this news. "they they did that? And your going back there?! Did they cause some brain damage or something?! Good god what's stopping them from doing even more?" Draco said pale as a ghost.

Harry slammed his trunk and said "nothing, but 10 years you get use to it." Harry left and left a dumbfound Draco in his tracks. 'use to it?! He looks like a dementor raped a troll. What kind of monsters raised this freak?'

* * *

Harry walked into the girls dorms and went into Tonks and Hermonie's room. "girls are you getting packed?" "Harry what are you doing here?! Snape has the perfects do a sweep of the girls dorms, you can't be here at this time."

A knock at the door interrupted the talk "Hermonie Granger and Nymfadora Tonks, are you decent?" "yes." Hermonie said frightened. She turned to Harry and saw he disappeared.

The perfect walked in an said "have you girls packed?" "mostly." "why is Mister Black's trunk here?" "he offered to carry out our stuff and left it here so he didn't have to make 2 trips." Tonks said being better lier then Hermonie. The perfect walked into the bathroom and bent over looking in the shower drain. Harry pulled back his hood and winked at the girls.

He replaced in when the perfect was about to turn around. She walked to the dressers to inspect them. Harry was originally in front of them and there was no room to walk around. The girls was breathing heavy as the perfect walked in that direction. She didn't walk into anything and this confused the girls.

"everything is as it was before you moved in, well done. Bed in 30 minutes, no leaving your dorm." the perfect said not looking at them.

She left and Harry took off the cloak. "how'd you do that? We didn't hear you and it was like she walked right through you." "teleporting and the silence charm on my invisibility cloak. Teleporting is visible both at the place you were and where you go, so cover your self and you can vanish...into thin air." Harry said acting like batman and covering himself again and warping to the bed.

Hermonie was a little worried the perfect would come back so she said "what's you maximum ability with teleporting?" "uh carrying you 2 is the most I can without really trying. It's easier to warp with inanimate objects then a living thing. As for range, I've never tested it truly for distance. I can warp for what seems forever if I do it in a fifty foot radius. But the entire hogwarts I can only go a couple times."

"it explains how you can avoid people with the skills of a ninja." "how do you not know I have ninja training? The dursleys could just be pain tolerance training?" Harry said smiling evilly. The girls looked at each other and tackled him but he warped and the girls were on the bed with him on top of them. "Harry's rules of survival number one: always be the smartest guy in the room."

"your the only guy in the room." "so that means rule one is being followed. Now I'm on top of 2 girls in bed at my mercy." "we're still physically stronger then you, even individually." Hermonie said demonstrating by pushing Harry up by his chest. Harry may have gained a little muscle but still was lighter then either of girls. Harry worked out every morning before his shower and the only results at the moment was his ribs were less visible. Only the cardio training really changed anything. He could run for hours and it helped with any stamina required thing.

Harry was tied from the teleporting earlier in the day and didn't realize he fell asleep under the girls. They also fell asleep on top of him.

* * *

Next morning the girls looked and saw they were on top of Harry. "so is this the designated sleep pattern from now on?" Tonks said smiling. Hermonie giggled and said "only if we switch around the beds. Lets sleep in Harry's bed tomorrow night." "agreed just avoid Malfoly. He'll try to blackmail us for sure. Now let's get dressed and head to breakfast." Harry said getting out of bed and pulled out a clean set of clothes and teleported out of his clothes into the bathroom. He warped back in 20 seconds later.

"how can you get dressed so fast?" "you save 5 seconds pre folding your underwear in your trousers." Harry said smiling. Each girl kissed the sides of his face and forced him to leave.

* * *

At breakfast the speech about final day was long and boring. The students ate in mostly silence and afterwards the were herded onto the train with their trunks.

They were about 10 minutes from the train station when Harry decided to give them the presents he got for the both of them. "you remember when you to said you'd like to wear collars?" Harry said smiling. The girls simply nodded and Harry pulled out the collars. "woah you actually got us each one? Thank you." "I admit it is nice." Hermonie said holding it.

"want me to put them on you?" "sure." Tonks said shringing her hair and turning around. Harry snapped the collars on both girls and he said something in parceltoung. The collars shrunk and welded together without a visible sign they ever were open.

"why's it so tight?" Tonks said feeling it. Harry smiled and said "there charmed to be snug without choking you girls." "well what about when we bathe?" Hermonie said running a hand at where the ends use to be. "permanent cleansing spell and anti filth. Trust me it will stay pretty. Especially on you 2." "why the crests? Not that I mind." Hermonie said. Harry grinned and said "you girls said you had one of the crests tattooed on your arm, since your to young for tattoos I got something else."

The girls smiled and Hermonie said "we may get them after graduation." "or 4th or 5th year. It sucks that we can't visit you during the summer." " well I'll just find a way to get to you 2 beauty's. Heres the stop."

* * *

Chapter finally done.

1\. Next chapter is the summer of 92. (is that the right year? tell me in the review section. )

2\. Yes the teleporting makes Harry a little more powerful then most wizards but it has a handicap.

3\. The teleporting book along with most other books he learns this stuff from is in parcelscript and he doesn't notice.

4\. Harry will be laying down his own rules for the dursleys.

5\. Silver is in Harry's trunk hiding.

6\. Review or krecker becomes king of elfs (review to tell me if he should or shouldn't.)

7\. The only part of CoS is when Dobby appears next chapter


	9. Chapter 9

Vernon waited with his wife and son for their freak of a nephew in the car. Vernon was not happy. The child support check stopped coming in and he had to take up the night shift to make even half the money they lost. "daddy look!" Dudley pointed at something for Vernon to see. The fat man turned and saw his freak of a nephew locked in a kiss with one of 2 girls. After he finished with the pink haired one he kissed the brown haired girl the same way.

"see you soon maladies." Harry said grinning. "have a pleasant summer Harold." they both said at the same time. Harry watched them walk away and then turned to his relatives. He picked up his trunk and walked over too them.

Before Vernon could say anything Harry growled out "listen. To me. If you put me in that cupboard this year, you will spend the rest of your lifes wishing for death." Harry glared at them and they all silently go into the car.

* * *

After 30 minutes of silence Dudley said the first thing he could think of "what was that with the 2 girls? Why would you want to be around one let alone 2? There icky."

You've seriously never told you son about-" "he's to young to know such things." "I'm a month younger then him and I know it. Dudley there comes a time in ever boys life he turns for-" Harry started then got cut off by his aunt. "so Harry what did you learn a 'School'" petunia said with a slight bite.

"yeah what you learn at that freak school?" Dudley said taking the bait. Harry shrugged and said "turning water into cola. How to teleport. You know standard stuff." "as if you could do that here. It's against your kinds rules to use magic outside that school of yours." Vernon said smugly.

Harry snapped his fingers and a black flame coated his pointer. "they can only track wand magic." Harry said glaring at Vernon in the mirror. The adults gulped and Dudley stared at the flame.

* * *

They pulled into the driveway and Harry said "here's how the new plan is gonna work. I live in the attic and expect not to be disturbed. This summer I plan to be out of the house more often so I get come and go rights. I plan to get my own meals so don't expect me to cook for you 3. You don't tell me to do anything and I won't make every client of yours hate lionite drills. We can go this whole summer of never even having to acknowledge the existence of the other at all. Deal?" Harry said holding out his hand in his fermilur Satan's handshake.

Vernon was about to yell when petunias whispered into his ear. Vernom's eyes widened and he grinned. "fine boy but don't complain about the conditions." "trust me I got no problem."

Harry pulled down the ladder and climbed up. It was mostly empty and just covered in dust. Harry rubbed his chin and said "wisp a little dusting if you please." "yes master." the dust was cleaned off in an instant. Hary walked to the center of the room and placed the little pyramid down and tapped it.

In a flash the floor was repaired and the wood floors were in. The walls were green and the top was the image of a starry night sky. In the corner of the room sat a king sized bed with green sheets across from a telly he didn't really need. The other end had 2 doors and a desk across from a bookshelf. Harry felt the cool air on his skin and took a deep breath.

Harry walked down and grabbed his trunk. "have fun sweating like a pig freak. Thats the hottest room in the house." "well I'll be enjoying it with a pleasant breeze." Harry said lifting the trunk. The muggles saw him open the attic door and a light shown threw it and a cooling breeze blew through it.

They looked at the door way with puzzlement. Dudley climbed the ladder and said "wow its better then my room." the parents looked at each other and had Dudley come down so they could see what it was. "we just discussed this vermin. You stay down there I stay up here. Now leave." Harry said.

* * *

The dursleys were sitting watching tv when the bell rang. "one medium bacon cheaseburger pizza for a Mr. Potter?" "thats me. Have a nice night." Harry said paying the guy. Dudley got one wiff of it and nearly floated of the ground and to the pizza. Harry looked at them and said "what? I said I get my own meals. Night vermin." Harry said walking upstairs.

Dudley looked at his parents and said "Potter wait up buddy! Pal! Amigo?" running up stairs seeing the ladder off the attic and Harry warping into the room. Dudley was trying to jump up and get in.

"at least he's out of our hair and he's paying for his own food. We just have to wait it out for another 6 years and he can finally leave for good. Maybe sooner." she-squib said.

Harry was laying back enjoying a book and his pizza. He was down to the final slice and heard Dudley whining. He shrugged and ate it. He went to bed and drempt up a way to kill these muggles.

* * *

Next morning

Harry walked down dressed in a T-shirt and shorts. He walked out side and saw a taxi waiting for him. "I'll be back when ever." "take your time." "don't come back." "bring pizza."

Harry sat in the taxi and said "Black Maynor." "of course. Plans for summer?" "swim, enjoy outside maybe kill someone? This is the dawning of an era and I'm gonna go wild." Harry said looking up smiling. The drive took the 'kill someone' as a joke and just laughed with him. Harry nodded to a track in his head as he looked out the Window.

* * *

Harry stepped in to black Maynor and thought 'what about krecher is messed up?' "intruder leave house of black" "its my house too. So I should be teling you to leave." Harry said raising an eye brow. Krecher looked up and got a good look at Harry and said "Fithy Potter newborn? Yous grown up. Still no reason to be here. Leave." the elf said. Harry chuckled and reached into his pocket. "thats gonna be hard because," Harry pulled out his hand and flipped the elf the bird flashing the head of house ring of the black house.

Krecher jaw dropped and said "filthy Potter is master? Ain't that a shame." "well I'm here to plan something." Harry said smiling evilly. The elf looked at the boy entreaged "what planning exactly?" "to kill someone. A muggle. But first I must make them suffer." Harry said looking around. Krecher was liking what he was hearing so far. "and how does dirty Potter plan to do this?" the elf said pyramiding his fingers.

Harry made him step back and Harry turned into his animagus form. The elf dropped his drink in fear and backed up a few steps. The alcohol was a block of ice and the elf could see his breath.

"and krecher thought you were ugly before. When do we begin?" "within the month. They must suffer for there crimes." Harry said in a raspy voice. This form itself could probably flat out kill the lot of them but he wanted it to be true pain of loss and suffering. "they will suffer and will beg to die." Harry said always slightly sickened by the sound of this voice.

The first time he successfully turned into his animangus he was thrilled but when he learned what the description was he suddenly didn't want to show anyone he was one.

* * *

Flashback

Harry stood in his room focusing. He felt the transformation and was proud of him self. The form was 3 meters tall easy. His fingers were long and boney with sharp claws. He didn't have eyes but could see perfectly. His face was completely blank minus the lightning bolt scar. He floated around and felt the air freeze over but he was fine warm even. He looked in Draco's expensive mirror and saw he was a dementor.

"cool." Harry's wispy voice said. He floated around getting use to it. 'I wonder if I can get a scythe?' Harry thought. Draco walked out of the bathroom dressed drying off his hair.

"Potter did you mess with my...GREAT MERLIN!" Draco started cowering in fear. Harry turned his head and suddenly saw Draco's happy memory's and Harry 'licked' his 'lips' he had one thought right now

'I'm hungry.'

Harry grabbed Draco and started sapping out any joy the imbred held. It was a feast! Hundreds of a father proud of his son, of being held by his mother, of playing with his family at the age of five.

Harry would have had tears in his eye if this thing could cry. His meal was interrupted by a perfect screaming "expecto patronus!" it simply bounced off him and all it did was cause Harry to stop and turn around. "wha what? why are you not gone? That should have destroyed you?!" Harry leaned in and said "I guess I'm the 1%."

"You can talk?!" "of course I can its me." Harry turned back and the perfect started to shake. "you your animangus form is a is a, dementor?" "I guess. What's so bad about that?" "we need to get snape and Magrangle." the perfect said pulling Harry by his sleeve.

They walked into the transfiguratiation classroom where Magarll was grading papers. "Mr black and Mr Johnson." she said friendly. The perfect was scared to speak but said "professor, Harry found out his animangus form." "well thats fantastic, he should have his third your of my class a free period. What is it?" "get snape first, its to horrible."

After being ripped away from his lunch Snape walked into the class room seeing the transfiguratiation teacher and one of his best of house sitting in a chair board. "what happened? Did Mr black break do any thing?" "he discovered his animagus form." said the cat animagus. Snape looked somewhat proud till the teacher said "it isn't good according to one of your perfects. Mr black could you please show us."

"alright."

The temperature dropped and Harry turned into his dementor form. The teachers screamed and started panting. "this is strange indeed." "what is? What's so bad about being a so called dementor?" Harry said getting the 2 of them to cringe ot the voice. Snape shook it off and said "Mr black an animagus reflects the personality and traits of that witch or wizard. This 'creature' is not something to take much pride in."

Harry didn't understand, "whats so bad about it?" "here Mr Potter, read the first paragraph." The transfiguration teacher said opening a book. Harry took it out of her hands gently and even close proximity caused then to shudder in horror.

After Harry read it he growled and flippedout

"Really? This is what reflects my personality and traites?! I'm among the foulest creatures that walk this earth. I infest the darkest, filthiest places, I glory in decay and despair, I drain peace, hope, and happiness out of the air around me? Get too near a Dementor and every good feeling, every happy memory will be sucked out of you If it can the fuck!? A Dementor will feed on you long enough to reduce you to something like itself... You callin me soulless and evil. You will be left with nothing but the worst experiences of your life. Shit if you hate me just fucking tell me universe and stop making it worse. There is no fucking god." Harry said slamming his fist down on the desk. It turned into an actual splinter pile from the strength.

"Mr black its not horrible. Mirlins was a moth. It's better then a gerbil." Snape said trying to calm the enraged dementor. "Mr black I have a form you need to fill out within 6 months to register your new form. The penalty of being unregistered is 7 months in azkaban." "he'd probably go there anyway for work. Hell he could be a dementor for the ministry if you ever need work. What? Oh sure the one time I make a joke no one laughs." Harry let out a wheesy laugh and Snape said "see, now Mr black as your head of house I will hand your registration form in. I expect it with in 3 months as to not waist time." "yes sir. Could you do me a favor and just hang on to it, like only if I get caught say you thought you turned it in? If they hear what I am they'd try to control me." Snape nodded and they went back to there separate weekend plans.

End flashback

Harry hasn't even told his girls about the form, just that he could.

* * *

The elf and Harry spent hours discussing Harrys plan. Krecher heard the whole thing he was proud of the young master. "so when do we execute plan 3 bloody piggys Dirty master?" "few weeks I need to assure my girls I'm still on there side." Harry said in human form. Krecker raised a nonexistent eyebrow and said "Girls? Dirty master has a harem?" "a small one. Just 2 and we haven't went that far." "dirty master is young but dark, witches love the dark." Krecher said smiling like a madman.

* * *

Few days later Harry was just outside the ward boarder sitting in a part looking at a watch. The plan was simple, he attacks Dudley as a dementor and Krecher wipes the memory of getting sapped. So he'll have no joy and would fall into part 1 phase 2.

Dudley was playing on the swing and Harry looked around. No witnesses. 'the hippo is grazing repeat the hippo is grazing.' Harry said to Krecher telepathically. Krecher responded with 'roger that dirty cauldron, Jolly is in position and awaiting orders and a new code name.' Harry hadn't eaten in a week to build up an apatite. He learned when he sapped joy he didn't need other food and he was capable of throwing up if he sapped to much. When he turn into his dementor form his stomach felt like an eternal pit.

"It's feeding time bitch!" Harry said laughing

Harry flew at Dudley and before he could scream he was sapped. Harry saw the 10 years through his eyes and got angrier. He strengthened his grip on Dudley's fat neck. Dudley was dropped and near unconscious. 'The hippo has been shot I repeat the hippo has been shot move in, holly Jolly.' Harry said laughing at the code name. His own meant something, Black and Potter, a black pot.

Krecher came in and wiped the memory of the attack and warped the boys to the house. Harry closed the door and turned to see vermin and she squib. "what is that thing?" petunia said. "he's a house elf. My personal Butler. Go make me a milkshake and a plate of waffle chips." Harry said to the elf. Krecher picked up the need for them to believe the truth of it and did as ordered. "just keep him out of the main house. I have clients in a few days and afterwards is my sons birthday. So be gone with the both of you." vermin said. Harry and krecher warped out of there and arrived n black Maynor.

"I didn't know someone could teleport this far." "Krecher used dirty masters magic. Your core is restrained by something." "can you fix it?" "maybe. But Kretcher sleepy. I go nap in room." Krecher warped to where ever his room was and Harry shrugged. Harry went to read another book.

* * *

The dinner with the clients was quiet and Harry avoided the people. Dudleys turned 12 tomorrow and Harry was putting the final touches on the plan. He was interrupted by an elf jumping on his bed. "Hey! Keep it down! There are muggles here that don't know I or magic exist." Harry said threw grit teeth. The elf nodded at this information and said "apologies sir." "ok. Now who are you, why are you here and finally Who sent you?" Harry said looking pissed.

"I is Dobby, the house elf. I have to warn you, don't come to hogwarts this year bad things will happen Harry Potter." Dobby said frightened. Harry looked at him and said "it will take more then that to convince me to stay out of that place. Voldemort attacked me last year so your gonna need to convince me farther." Dobby nodded and said "the basilisk of slitherin has been freed." "I'm a parcelmouth." Harry shrugged. Dobby's eyes widened at that. "now I might consider staying away if you tell me who you belong to."

Dobby groaned and held his head in confusion. Being hit by this kind of paradox hurt his head. "Dobby told to keep Harry Potter away and not reveal masters name. But needs to reval masters name to Harry Potter to keep him away! Any way Dobby does it Dobby would be disobeying master!" "lets make it easier. Let's have my elf rough you up and make it look like interagation? Hold on I got something for them." Harry said going to his desk. Dobby looked at what was written.

'you elf is one persistent bastard. But mines tougher. I'll stay out of hogwarts but know I'm spending my time off hunting you down. Harry Potter.' Harry told Dobby to turn around and Harry transferred a sock into an envelope and told Dobby to give it to his master. "ok now the roughing up part. Krecher!"

The lazy elf warped in and Dobby gulped. Krecher was a borderline attack dog. After the beating Dobby warped back to his masters Maynor.

* * *

Lucas Malfroy saw his house elf bleeding and brused holding an envelope to him. "what happened?" "Krecher." Dobby said simply. Lucas understood immediately. He opened the envelope and after reading it he shoved it in Dobby's hands. The moment it touched Dobby's hands it turned back into a sock.

"A sock! Master has presented Dobby with clothes! Dobby is FREEEEE!" Dobby started cheering and dancing. Lucas looked in shock. Potter planned this. "Dobby, get over here." "shove it Malfroy. You can't tell Dobby what to do anymore. Dobby is free. Dobby is free. Dobby is free." he started singing. He warped out and the letter hit the floor.

A cloud of smoke showed an image of Harry. "got yea. Also there's a tracking charm on this paper. Bye."

"DAMN IT POTTER!"

Harry sneezed and smiled his plan worked.

* * *

The next day Dudley was chasing him with 4 other kids and Harry ran across the street. Dudley didn't see the truck that didn't slow down.

Vernon watched everything as if in slow motion. The truck slammed into Dudleys side and sent him on the ground running over his legs in the process.

Harry took his whole being from bagging up. He faked crying to fool the crowd.

After being rushed into the hospital Harry was left alone with Dudley. "I'd say I'm gonna miss ya but I'd be lying. Rot in hell lardass." Harry said waving his wand and shooting green lightning into Dudley.

He died at this moment.

Harry released tears and walked out. He shook his head at his relatives in a very convincing act. "I tried. But there's even things magic can't heal." Petunia started crying into her husband's chest. Vernon at this moment couldn't summon the normal wrath he gets when Harry says anything. Harry took a deep breath and said "I'm going, I can't be here its to painful."

* * *

When Harry walked down an ally and warped back to the house. He saw Krecher and the both of them started laughing. "very well done dirty master. Now where do you plan to place the soul fragment?" "oh I have a few places in mind." Harry said grinning.

While the sonless parents the funeral, Harry went to Black Maynor and called the girls. "Hermonie you there?" "yes. What do you need?" "get your swim suit and call Tonks. We're going swimming." "ok give me 5 minutes."

Harry went to Potter Maynor and changed into black trunks. He had the elfs escort them here and waited.

The girls wore matching black swimsuits and Harry whistled. "Hello lady's." "Harry is been weeks what have you been up to?" "Things. How have you girls been?" "good but I can't get this collar off." Tonks said touching it. Hermonie nodded her head and said "me neither. Harry are these magicly locked?" "yep and the password words in parceltongue." "Harry can you please take it off me? I wanna tan evenly." Hermonie said. Tonks nodded and said "I just want to air out my neck. I'll put it back on later." Harry smiled and grabbed the collars.

Harry hissed and the password was accepted. He took the collars and said "I'll give um back later, Krecher please go 'Clean' these for the lady's." the elf popped up and took them grinning.

* * *

As the 3 swam Krecher set everything up needed to put the soul fragment in Hermonie's tag. Krecher was sure he put every protection spell on the tag he knew. "it is done. Now all dirty master must do is insert the soul fragment and it is done." the elf said to him self.

Harry excused him self to use the loo and ran to the room with the collars. "is it ready?" "yes now say the chant."

Harry did and his soul fragment was put in one of the collars and the collar blasted out a pulse of red magic. It went out then slammed back into the crest and the thing was sealed with the same blood ward on the house. Harry made it so as long as the girls were with him, they would be protected. He had to kill his aunt and decided to wait a little.

Harry went back out side and kissed the girls.

* * *

One day Harry stabbed his aunt wearing a hair cap and gloves. He snuck behind her and covered her mouth. He stabbed her many times in the chest and cut out her eyes and tongue. He smiled and warped to his bathroom and showed. He then packed up his room and left. He called the police anonymously and was out of there quick.

He had Krecher help smash the wards and the deranged elf was happy to do so.

Harry walked out the front door to make the muggles believe he was innocent. When he was 4 houses down a cat lady that baby sat him stopped him. "Harry why are you outside?" Harry learned from a certain elf that she was a squib and a spie for dumbledork. He knew if he didn't make a good lie he'd be caught.

"it it 12:30 on a beautiful day Miss, I have friends that are expecting me for a pool party. Now have a nice evening and I shall return around 8." Harry said with sincerity in his voice but lying through his teeth. The old cat lady seemed urgent and said "but you must stay home and uh, comfort you aunt for your beloved cousin." "wow that dementia must really be bad miss. I didn't love my cousin and my uncle said I can come and go as I please. So please go inside and lie down. Here let me help, I'll make you some tea." Harry said herding her inside. He knew she had something that allowed dumbledick to speak with her.

* * *

He went in and looked around. He spotted a cat with a glass circle in its belly. He walked past it and brought it intp the kitchen. "so I hear your a squib." "I I" "please calm your self." Harry said in a relaxing tone. He walked out with a tray of tea and the crystal ball behind his back.

He looked at her with a happy smile and said "so who gave you the crystal ball?" "I don't have" Harry ripped the head off the figurine and showed the golf ball sized crystal ball. She looked him in the eye and said "ok so what? Why would I have use for that?" "oh I don't maybeeee be a spie for dumbledore." Harry said frowning. "Harry you must stay here. A dementor was sighted outside the wards." Harry smiled and said "And ones inside as well." he turned into it and instead of eating the joy he ate her soul out.

He turned back and wiped his mouth. He smashed the crystal ball and left. Walked and had Kretcher warp him to Potter Maynor. The put the soul fragment in the other locket and it sealed as well. Harry high fived the elf and Kretcher brought out a cake with twelve candles on it. Harry smiled and blew out the candles. "Happy birthday Fithy master." "thanks lazy elf. Now you up for some cake its chocolate." "of course I want chocolate, I'm an elf." he said smiling. They found out the reason Harry likes moca so much. The caffeine chilled out the dementor part and the chocolate perked him up.

* * *

Harry got to letters, this years hogwarts letter and a howler from the ministry. The howler wasn't so loud just a woman the sounded like she could make voldemort cringe. She said he had to be tried for using his wand out of school. He had been prepared for that.

He had been surprised when Silvers tail was chopped off by accident and instead of screaming he was handed it and the tip was cut like a quill tip. The tail was 2 feet in length and wrapped around his wrist and went between his thumb and pointer finger to be a pen. It also acted like everything silver did with it. He read that dragon scales could be galvanized and turned into strong armors and weapons. He had thought to do this to the end of the dragons tail when he was older.

Harry responded to the court that he had a case to submit before he was tried.

* * *

Ministry of magic

Dolores Umbriges opened the howler responding to the one she sent. It was in a polite and calm tone of a diplomat. "Hello, no greatings, no screw the introduction. Madame I will discuss this matter on September 20th due to having a day from my schoolings. I also have something that I need to bring to you attention about one Sirius Black. I assure you this isn't a means to avoid court. If it is fine with you, if someone were to come to hogwarts for this discussion it would benefit us all. Regards, no sighed, no, shit how do end a howler again?" Umbriges burned the howler at that. She had similar problems with them being only 20 years old and she being. She took out a fresh blank howler and started a new message then handed it to the raven that brought her the howler. It flew off and disappeared into the night.

* * *

Harry woke up to his raven tapping his head. "alright girl alright. Let's see?" "your request for someone of the ministry to discuss this situation at your place of learning is acceptable but you mustn't take this curtacy lightly. It's not that we are to busy just many would try to run. We shall meet the 10th and discuss the matter. Until then have a fine rest of summer." Harry set it up in smoke and grinned.

* * *

1 week before school him and his girls went school shopping. Harry paid for this girls books and they argued that he didn't have too but he insisted so they paid for lunch. Harry saw something in a window and went to look at it. "sir what is that?" "that be a wand cane. You can place your wand in it to conceal it very common for lords and higher ups. Its all custom as well. You choose the handle, base and even size the inner hiding place." "ok I would like a SILVER dragon as the handle and glossy black for the finish. And crests of houses on it." "be back in an hour. I handcraft everything for a proper job." "of course."

* * *

When they went to the book store there was a crowd outside. "whats going on?" "Mr. Lockart is signing copys of his books. Hey aren't you " "don't finish that sentence. What books has he written?" "the boy who lived children books. Have you truly met a" "sir with all due respect, our boyfriend is getting passed with every word your saying. Please be quiet." Tonks said. Hermonie looked at Harry and said "Harry don't do anything you'll regret." Harry marched passed the crowd getting complained at for cutting.

"you Mr. Lockart" Harry said pushing a wizard out of the way. "why yes I am. I'm glad to meet a fa" Harry back handed the man and said "you got a lot of nerve to call me a fan of your lies." "what have you reason...hey your paying for those!" "and your paying me for likeness rights." Harry said burning the books. The man looked at him and said "Your Harry Potter! It is good to see you again. Afellow adventurer. We can sign" Harry slapped him agian and said "You are not an adventurer. Your a fraud and a thief. How many books have you written?" "357." "then you sir oue me half the amount of every copy sold."

"you can't be serious? It costs 30% to publish them! I'd be broke!" Lockart said. Harry grinned and said "I've destroyed the whesly by removing the constant money flow unwillingly given by me. I plan to destroy the malfolys next chance I get. You sir are bug under my foot compared to them." "please." "good day sir." Harry said walking to the store clerk.

* * *

The 3 got the required books and left the book store. "ok. What else do we need?" "I think we need to get new robes and then that's it." Tonks answered Harry. Harry looked around and saw the Weaslys crying walking out of gattonts. Harry was pretty sure he knew why.

* * *

The day school started again The girls were in the collars and Harry had Krecher put the trunks in the usual train cart. The Wesley that were in school were wearing hand-me-downs. One girl looked like her mother's robes just were shrunk in the wash to fit her. Most of them were crying and the girl ran up to him.

"Harry Potter I'm a hug fan." "and I keep telling people, it's black not Potter." Harry said. The girl was a little off put by his response. "are you friends with my brother? He talks about you a lot. Most of time when he's mad." "well your family was paid 10,000 gallonts a month for your brother to make friends with me and to put you on a love potion to get me into your incest filled family." "hey!" "oh like you don't know. That many red heads don't just come easy." Harry said trying to get passed the girl. She had a different idea. "there is no incest in my family." "what's your mothers maiden name?" "what's a maiden name?" "when you marry someone you drop your last name and use the one of your husband." Hermonie said. After the girl standing there thinking she ran to her mother.

* * *

"mommy what's your maiden name?" "why do you ask honey?" "Harry Black asked how could our entire family has red hair and then asked what's your maiden name?" The adults looked at each other and the boys said

"yeah mum, what is

your maiden name?

We never heard of

Our grandfather from

your side of the family?" the twins finished.

The adults suddenly said real fast " .loveyouallkisskissbye" they ran away after quickly kissing the children on the foreheads.

* * *

Chapter done

1\. This was mainly filler.

2\. Yes there are a few spelling mistakes.

3\. Yes with what Harry can do is a little OP but he does have a handicap. The teleporting is like running, it can only go a certain amount of time.

4\. Ginny weasly will not be one of Harry's girls.

5\. This might change to M later but will not have a lemon. Just mention of it.

6\. Review or Krecher kills Dobby. (How many think he'd actually do it if given the chance?

7\. I might bring umbriges in early as the transfiguration teacher then go the DADA

third year (Maybe.)

8\. Both Harry and Hermonie figured out there animagus. (guess Hermonie's you get a cookie)

9\. I might make a Tom/Dolores pairing fanfic separately. Yes or no one that idea?


	10. Chapter 10

The 3 went to the usual spot and saw 3 girls with black hair and green eyes. "hello who are you?" Harry said confused. "were the ravenclaw sisters. We're direct decendents from ravenclaw." they said in sink. "I'm Diana." "I'm Dina." then the 2 pointed to the center one and said at the same time "And she's Danielle. She can't speak." "then me and her will get along swimmingly. I'm Harry and this is Hermonie and Tonks, my girls."

"2 girls? That can happen? Most boy don't want a date with 2 girls at once." the 2 that talked said and the mute one mouthed to look like all three were talking. "how come your not known in the wizard world so much?" "our ancestor never mated with another wizard because she theoried that breading with someone your related to make you stupid so she went to different country's and sent her children to another country to guarantee no incest." "so you 3 talk like that all the time?" "it makes our sister feel important. We've even learned ventriloquism to simulate her talking."

Harry and his girls sat down on the opposite bench. Tonks took the window and Hermonie got the Isle seat. Harry took his favorite spot, right between them. The ravens looked like they had questions so Harry said "lets play the question game, you answer you get a point you don't and you don't." the raven girls squealed and said "Thank you!" "my team starts. Tonks you get the first question." "thank you Harry. Now what year are you in?"

"third year." They said smiling.

"what class are you excited for?" "exclusively, not more then one." Harry said adding to Hermonie's question.

"third year transfiguration! We can wait to become animangus." They said smiling.

"what happens when your in professor Snape's class?" Harry saids knowing how that teacher acts when more then one student talks at a like like the twins.

"he says Miss Ravenclaw so he didn't take points the first time and since we're always answer correctly he doesn't complain if we answer at once. He just kinda got use to it since we never say something different and are always spot on." They said smiling. "Our turn. What are your grades?"

"O's in everything but DADA." Hermonie said.

"a solid high even." Tonks said proud she was the only average grade in the room. She was smart but show it you get rewarded with more work.

"O's in everything. Also in third year DADA and potions class." Harry said grinning.

The raven girls gasped. "why aren't you on of us?!" they said jealous.

"I have a life." Harry said then added "out side of book" after getting a death glare from the 5 girls in the room.

"do you know your animangus yet?" they said tilting there heads like birds.

"I'm a morphigus but my main one is wolf like my mom's." (For shadowing an OC.) Tonks said.

"I'm a krangler. A brown one with black stripes." Hermonie said grinning.

"you don't wanna know." Harry said plainly.

"Hermonie's turn." "Ok what classes are you in that stick out?"

"We're in advanced heirbology and charms."

"how many people know she can't speak?" Tonks said.

"up entil the end of the year no one. We're were that good." they said.

"can you 3 sing?" Harry said grinning.

They looked at each other and started swaying side to side. "cause mama I'm in love with a criminal. Any step of love isn't rational it's physical. Mama please don't cry I will be alright. All reason aside I just can't deny I love the guy." They sang beautifully.

The whole trip was of this questions and answers. When ever they asked about Harry's animangus the reaction was the same.

"so why the collars?" The ravens said.

"were planning on getting tattoos later on in life of the house Harry's lord of. He had the idea of something we can't remove a substitute." "I'm pretty sure there staying even when we get the ink. Hermonie likes it." "so do you." "yeah but my dad's a werewolf, I do a lot of things dogs like. What's your excuse?" Hermonie was embarrassed she couldn't find an answer.

"Do you have any siblings?" the girls said.

"I'm an only child." Hermonie said

"I have 3 brothers and 4 sisters. All 20." Tonks said.

"I...wait 7?" Harry asked weirded out. Tonks shrugged and said "Yeah apparently, looking like a werewolf when your a morphius still counts as being one when breeding under a full moon. So I have 7 luner wolfs as siblings. I'm actually surprised my mother willingly had me."

"I uh. Listen what I say is not to be told to ANYone or any thing. I would of had a sister. My mother was pregnant with my little sister when voldemort killed them." (look it up. His mother was pregnant and she had convinced James to apologize to Snape be for voldemort killed them.)

The 5 girls gasped and said "Thats horrible!" Harry shrugged and looked out the window. "we're here." Harry said. Tonks got up and the cart suddenly started to smell. "Tonks! Really?" Harmonie said gasping for air. Tonks laughed at everyone's discomfort. Harry wasn't holding his nose though. "are you enjoying this Harry?" the ravens said holding their noses. Harry shrugged and said "she's done a lot worse."

After all of them got dressed and the air long since cleared they left and got on the boats.

* * *

In the dining hall Harry saw "lockart? What's he doing here?" "students due to the passing of our previous DADA teacher. Mr lockart will be teaching." "fuck." Harry mumbled under his breath. The students were handed there schedules. Harry had Hermonie in charms, Tonks in herbologiy and both in dueling. He thought about the fucking hell he's gonna face being stuck in a class with lockart.

Harry didn't igknowledge Draco trying to insult him. "Potter. Potter. Potter!" "what?" Harry said turning around. Draco was shorter then him now and still had his hair in that generic villain look. "I'm going to be chaser for slitherin this year." "great go tell you who cares." Harry said bored. "my father has chosen to sponsor the slitherin team and got the team nimbus 2001's." "big deal I've got a firebolt on back order." Harry said lying. Draco looked at his face and couldn't find any trace of a lie. Draco went back to his seat and Harry said "That guy is irritating." 'kill.' Harry heard a snake say. 'great more crap.'

* * *

Harry was glad he had potions first, and with raven claw no less. "Hi Harry." The girls said surprisingly at separate tables. An older slitherin walked up to Harry and said "second years potion is tomorrow shrimp." "and you didn't get the memo I got to skip a year." "oh sure the son of James Potter gets special privileges." "he gets them because his the finest potions student I've ever had. Now take your seats. Now you all may wonder why a second year has been placed in our class. His yearly testing has proven his skills and knowledge are spotless. Now any harassment of a student will not be tolerated. Today we will be brewing the anti-animagus potion. Miss Ravenclaw what are the affects of this potion?" Snape said turning his head.

"prevents an animagus from transforming into there animal form sir. The sister potion can force a known animagus in there form." The girls said joyfully. Snape rubbed his head. Twins hurt his head. "correct as always. Unlike the Griffindor twins you 3 have your heads on straight. 15 points Ravenclaw. Mr black what is the name of the potion made by Thee Lady Ravenclaw in her younger years?" "that would be the sister potion the Raven sisters talked about. I believe she joked about calling it nature unleashed." Harry said looking up doing the research in his head. "correct. 10 points slitherin. Now begin your potions."

Harry completed early and just helped supervise the class.

After class Harry stayed behind and said "Professor, I have something to ask its sort of personal." "what is it?" "well a few things actually. Could you sign this making you my new magic guardian? I managed to get the title out of dumbledores name and have a week to find a new one before the change document expires." Harry said pulling out a packet. Snape quickly read it and said "Mr black this would make you my ward as well. Are you sure I'm someone you want to take this roll?" "well your more layed back the spout and its a shorter walk from the dorms." "I must look this over. What else is it you had to ask?" "who is Tonks mother? I know everything else except that she won't tell me." "her mother is Nynphadora Lumpkin. Your god aunt. She married you fathers friend years before you were a thought. If your wondering no its not incest if its your cousin by adoption." "thank god." "a question of my own, have you and either girl shared a bed?" "we haven't done 'that' but we have all slept in the same bed before." Harry said feeling awkward.

Snape knew that look he him self dated Harrys mother and has slept in the same be because she was to tired to go back to her room. Snape remembered getting caught by the teacher and the 2 were always separated by there teachers in class. "Harry just make me a promise that you won't go that far in hogwarts. as long as its sleeping you have nothing to fear from a teacher." "ok."

* * *

It was the 10th and a woman carrying a briefcase walked into the school. Albus greeted her and said "Dolores I wasn't aware the ministry had any scheduled meetings." "don't worry albus I'm here for one of your students to discuss the use of underage magic outside of school. A Mr Black." she said looking at a piece of paper. Albus was shocked that Harry used magic without his knowledge. "don't worry this matter shall be discussed." "yes have Mr black and Mr Snape report to the meeting room post hast." "why would you need to speak to Mr Snape?" "as Harry is a minor his magic guardian must be spoken with on this matter." "but I'm Mr blacks guardian." "as of September 6th it is now the responsibility of Serverus Snape." She said handing him a document. It was right there in black and white snape was Harry's Guardian in the wizard world.

Harry and Snape walked into a meeting room and Harry said "Hello You must be Miss umbigres. I'm harry black." the old woman shook his hand but was shocked at the boys appearance. "I I'm sorry I wasn't expecting you to look like that. Anyway as you are aware you have use your wand outside of school before the age of 17." "I have no denial of such clam but have perfect reason to. My beloved cousin was hit by a car and on his death bed I tried to heal him but his wounds were to great." Harry said faking sadness. The woman had a pink quill writing down what he was saying and had him display the memory.

In sted of the green lightning it was a wave of pink energy. Umbrige bought it and said "well this obviously shows no need for imprisonment but we must know if you are a threat to anybody." umbrig said. "so the ministry will be observing you threw out the month."

It got irritating the first 3 days. Umbridge butting into his life more then necessary. He couldn't even go to the bathroom without her. Harry was glad it was dualing next.

"Hello class we will be learning the fundamentals of combat magic. Choose your partner and gather around." Harry got stuck with Draco who for some reason had his dad there. "finally I can humiliate you Potter." "sure you will, and voldemort will walk through that door singing the hoaky pokey." Harry said getting a laugh out of a few students. Draco grit his teeth and said "prepare to lose."

Both stood on the platform. "disarm only. Begin." Harry blasted a stunner at Draco and in knocked him back a few feet. Draco fired of a low powered spell with only caused Harry to step back. Harry fired off a ball of black energy and sent the blonde flying to the end of the platform. Blondy senior grabbed his sons shirt and lifted him up. Draco summoned a snake and it slithered upto Harry. 'your gonna die human.' 'no I'm not slinky.' Harry said smiling. The snake moved back and said 'your a speaker?' 'damn right bitch.'

"don't worry Mr. Potter I'll get rid of it." Mr lockart said pulling out his wand. Harry told the snake to move and it avoided the blast. It slithered upto Draco and wrapped it self around his throat. 'want me to kill him speaker?' Harry pulled out a coin and said "Draco heads I tell it to kill you tails you live." Harry flipped it and it landed on tails. Harry made a cut motion with his hand and the snake slithered off. "what the hell Potter!?" "don't summon a snake on a parcel mouth." Harry said glaring at him. Lucas stepped up and said "well if your such a great dueler how bout a challenge Potter?" "alright, the house names. Lose stripped of all titles. The name the bank everything." Harry said grinning.

The class gasped but Lucas grinned. "Deal."

"wands at the ready. Go." Lucas shot a wave of energy at Harry who sent a beam to separate it enough to slip through. Harry grinned and did the black energy orb again. Lucas was knocked back sliding. His foot slipped off but he corrected himself. He growled and said "Crico." the wave of red energy rushed twords Harry and the bounced right off him.

Everyone gasped and Lucas said "how could you possibly be standing?!" "I survived the killing cure with a scar and you expect that to hurt me? It appears stupid is a dominant gene." Harry said pissing off the adult Malfoy.

Lucas lost his control and said "AVADA KEDRARA!"

The shock of what happened next was astounding. Harry backhanded the blast into a plant. "impossible! You should be dead!" "I should be a lot of things." Harry said smiling. It hurt his hand but he'll live.

Lucas should have forfeited that moment but sadly he had to much pride. "AVADA KEDRARA" Harry slapped it away again hearing a yelp from Ron weasly dodging it. "AVADA KEDRARA!" the last one was directed at...

"DRACO! MY SON!" Lucas saw his sons lifeless corps on the floor. He turned to Harry who said "if you ask no it wasn't intended but I'm glad it happened." Lucas roared and yelled "AVADA KEDRARA." Harry reached out his hand and as the bolt hit it he closed his fingers slightly bringing his hand back with the force of the blast. The green lightning was bouncing around his enclosed fingers waiting to be released. Harry threw it at Lucas and the blonde jumped out of the way, off the platform. "I win." Harry said walking to the downed pureblood.

Lucas looked up at the owner of the name Malfoy. "why? I've already lost my son." "your a death eater, you don't deserve to bring another of your kind in the world. Now go tell your ex-wife that you have no blood rights and leave my Manor. You have the clothes on your back and your lucky your keeping that." Harry said causing snape to fear for his life. Did Black know Snape was one too?

"please leave me something? Anything." "my parents didn't get a funeral. I give that. A proper bareyal for your only son." Harry said to the man bowing at his feet. Harry shook him off and the bell rung. "give me your wand." lucas handed him the septer and Harry walked out the door hearing the sounds of a man crying over his only child. 'cry me a river.' Harry thought as he left the room.

* * *

Harry was in his now room mate free room and walked to the wall. He hung up the new wands to his collection. Everyone he ever beat he took their wands. His collection was a total of 3 plus his own. He heard legends of a wand made of elder wood. Said to hold power unlike any other. He was gonna find it at some point. He heard a knock on the door and said 'open' the door opened completely and silently. It was Snape and umbrige. "may I help you two?" Harry said examining his collection.

Umbrige cleared her throat and said "Mr Potter that display was..." "horrid?" "yes. Why did you choose to kill Poor Draco?" "its not my fault he didn't duck. Weasly and his father knew to duck and he paid for it." Harry said adjusting Draco's wand. Umbrige was temporary stunned and Snape said "Point of order, he simply redirected the shot Miss umbriges. Lucas should be the one being interrogated." "It was the first time i attempted that but that death muncher belongs behind bars."

Dolores rubbed her temples and sighed "yes Mr Black he did in fact fire the shot and you had no control of where it went. I will see to it he is sent to askaban." "speaking of askaban, my god father is there under false charges. This folder reveals he is not the one who killed those people." Harry said handing her a folder. She skimmed it and said "I will have this studied immediately. Good day Mr Black."

She left and Snape said "was it really a mistake?" "partly. I was trying to not hit the girls so usually you aim for something you'd like to hit." Harry said. Snape understood that and sighed "Mr Black you are on thin ice since the beginning of the year. What is your end goal?" "train, kill voldemort, put a killing cure between every death eater I cross and then retire with my lady's in luxury. And I know your one of them." "so you plan to kill me?" "if you pick the wrong side. Your the only one here who understands if you let them live they keep coming back. This is war, you don't go easy on them." "cause they hold no mercy for you. Your speaking like the dark lord." "well he's right to an extent. How many people have you killed?" "48" "exactly, have they ever came back to kill you?" "no. You know your to young to have these thoughts." "and to far from caring." Snape watched the boy arrange the wands and just decided to leave.

* * *

Harry was done and sat down with a book and silver chewing on his hair. "really?" 'but is so good.' silver said. Harry laughed and scratched his head. The girls walked in and said "Harry what was that?" "the scratching on the head or the killing curse thing?" "you know what. I understand killing the inbred prick but seriously? Taking his dad's everything?" Tonks said in disbelief. "Harry what if the try you for that? How long do you really think you'd survive in askaban?" Hermonie said. Harry looked at them amd said "a week without you two and I'd break out with no difficulty." He was serious he had maps of that place memorized and his dementor form could get passed the guards easy. "Harry, your already lord of 2 houses why do you want a third?" "well I'm taking the money and building a gold room for silver. Then the building I guess I'll rent to the weaslys. How much do you think the pay now? I might half it just to rub it in Lucas no-name even more." Harry said. "you know I heard its like one galltion a month or something." Tonks said.

Hermonie was shocked Harry could destroy someone's life so quickly and suddenly switch to a financial discussion and Tonks goes along with it. "how can you to just talk after this? Harry I love you but this is sick." "Hermonie if I hadn't taken his money he'd just get out of jail and come back. His wife is my aunt by adoption if she takes the name back witch I'm sure Lucas has been trying to do for years. To truly make a rich man poor you take what money can't bring back." Hermonie thought it over and understood it. People with money got away with anything and if you grew up with money your rotten to the core. Harry only used his money when needed.

"I'm tired Harry get in bed." Tonks said taking off her robes. She had on a pair of bike shorts and a sports bra. She usually slept in these and worked out the next morning. Harry snaped his fingers and was in a pair of basketball shorts. Harry got in bed and put his arm around Tonks. "Hermonie get in its uneven without you." Harry said waving her over. Hermonie sighed and crawled in bed. "so its uneven with out the two of us? What about when we're not here?" "I have trouble sleeping so I take a potion. The thing only works a couple hours though and the slightest noise wakes me." Harry said putting his around her. Tonks was already asleep shifting into different hair colors and body forms. In her sleep she mostly turned into humanoid animals. What ever she was dreaming.

Hermonie had a light snore that was only heard if you were 6 inches from her face. Harry looked at the girls currently clinging to him and thought 'live is good.'

* * *

Umbrige was searching around the school for a reason to be suspicious of Mr black. Other then the dueling incident his record was spotless. "I guess I have to tell the ministry Mr Black is not a trouble maker." she said to her self. "now about his God father. Oh my, how dare he, ALBUS DUMBLEDORE!" The old man walked in and the witch said "how could you? This says sirius black was not the one who killed them and a goblin witnessed the event." "does that folder revile anything else?" Albus said frightened Harry gave the evidence of his MANY crimes. "just the document of sirius. We will have him tried immediately." 'ok the boy has kept his end of the deal.'

* * *

After the morning run Hermonie was beat. "how can you two keep running so much?" "running with wolfs/running from bullies." Tonks and Harry said at the same time. Hermonie was to tired to walk to breakfast so Harry struggled to carry her on his back. "you know I could do that for you?" "thanks but no thanks Tonks I got it." Harry said. He was trying to get stronger and this was helping.

Harry, Tonks and Hermonie made it to the school 3 minutes before breakfast. "ok I've got enough energy to make it to your room and then mine." Harry grabbed their waists and warped them to there room. "see you at breakfast." Harry warped to his room and collapsed on his bed. He didn't have enough energy to get up. "someone please give me some strength."

"I can give you plenty of energy young one." an elderly voice of a woman said.

Harry looked around "hello? Who's in here?" "I am not in there I am the there. You are in me."

"wait, so your...hogwarts? You can talk?"

"yes young one, and I can give you the energy you require at the moment." She said kindly.

Harry felt a flood of energy rush into his body like a typhoon. "merlin almighty! It's amazing." "was nothing of my energy. The founders of me breathed their energy into me and gave me life. I've spend a millenia adjusting young wizards magic. So they become ready adults." "oh, so you see everything here, what are Tom riddle's hurcuxs." "aww yes dear boy I know exactly what they are. But I require a secret from you to trade."

"I killed both my cousin and aunt." "sickening but I see it has brought you soul to piece. The tairs form the fragments that were put in the collars of the ladys you love are being mended and regrowing." "meaning?" "your soul is repairing it self. Its as if the hurcrux was never made but they still exists." "so like my soul is growing pieces back? How?" "I am not sure but I have to guess it might be your animangus form. A dementor has no soul and it has never been remembered of a creature with a soul to be able to consume them." "so when I sap out someone soul the tairs in mine get mended? So what's that mean for the existing ones?" "the ones in the collar are the size of half your soul." "ok so locations?" "alright they are located...

* * *

Harry walked to breakfast and sat in between the girls. "so girls anything new?" "they think your the hire of slitherin." "and what's wrong with that thought? Better title then boy-who-lived. Boy-who-lived doesn't really put fear into the death eaters as much as hire of slitherin." "Harry, slitherin had a basilisk that he killed muggle borns with." "a basilisk would listen to any speaker. The only reason it would only listen to an air would be it was his fermiluir. If it was his familiar then he had more balls then godric griffindor." Harry said getting nods, laughs and glares from griffindor.

* * *

Harry was in his herbology class with his arms around Tonks doing the assignment. Umbrige studied his behavior with her and wrote down notes.

Later in charms Harry turned a glass cup to be bouncy like rubber. He adjusted Hermonie's arm and said "its a half turn not a quarter pet. Very easy to mix up." "thank you Harry." "Anytime." He said kissing her ear. Umbrige wrote something down and walked out.

* * *

"Miss Tonks?" "what up miss briges?" Tonks said relaxing outside. Umbrige looked at the girl questionably at her choice of form a more human werewolf like form. She was chasing her tail before Umbrige walked up. "are you aware of a Hermonie Granger being in the arms of Harry Potter-Black?" "very much so why?" "and your not at all angry at such acts? He is clearly with you and cheating" "let me stop you there. One Harry wouldn't cheat on us. Second me and Monie girl share Harry. And third can you step to the left a little your in my sun." Tonks said enjoying the warm sunrays on her fur.

Umbrige was surprised at this "sharing? Why?" "well at first it was to stop me and Monie from killing each other over him then it turned out Harry can only handle so much of either of us at once. I'm to wild and Hermonie gets boring after the 18th book. Harry's shifting back and forth gives him a balance that keeps us all happy. And we agreed if we got married I become lady Black and Hermonie becomes lady Potter." Tonks said smiling. She rolled over and let her stomach be touched by the rays. "hey this is an odd question but will you scratch my stomach? Hey get back here! At least get Harry! It itches!" Tonks watched the woman run away from her the moment it was asked.

* * *

Hermonie was reading in the library with Harry and the 3 little birdys. It was complete silence with Harry hovering a book above him and turning the page every minute. He had a stack of books to his right and a small pile to his left. He was sitting upside down and was almost done the book when someone snapped him out of his thoughts. Harry looked up and said "one moment...yes?" "Mr Black I have talked to the ministry and it has been decided. Your god father gets out in a months time." "whoohoo. Butterbeers on me!" Harry said smiling then his face with to normal and continued his book. "Hermonie is it true you and Tonks share Mr Black?" "yes I must say at first I was worried it wouldn't work out but its been much more fun." Hermonie said not looking up from her book. Umbrige looked at her and left. She was surprised at the answer. She expected Hermonie to disagree with Miss Tonks statement. 'Mr Black you are a very lucky man.'

* * *

Harry was waiting for the girls to finish picking out clothes when he saw 3 death eaters in costume holding up oleander. Harry flicked out his wand and fired off 3 well aimed 'crucio'. He took their wands and left them there. They'd finish in 6 hours and then go back to voldy and get eaten by his pet snake. Harry looked over the wands and ran his wand over them. The names of the previous owner was engraved into them and Harry put them in a bag.

Harry walked back and saw the girls waiting for him. "how'd it go?" "great. We found so stuff you might like to see." "model it for me later." "you know it." Tonks said smiling. Harry grabbed both their hands and walked them to the train.

* * *

In one of the DADA classes a dementor was in a box made of crystal. "this is spectral crystal, its dirt cheap and can anyone tell me what's it for?" "its one of the few things spirits and ghost like creatures can phase threw." Tonks said raising her hand. "and it grows in a cave that is said to be or once was a breeding ground for dementors." Hermonie said grinning. "also correct. 20 points for slitherin." a nearby slitherin high fived Tonks.

Harry looked at the dementor and set his voice to demented. "you don't like it do you?" "no its degrading. I am a alpha. One of the 4 in existence." He responded to Harry. Harry's eye flashed back to him in the cupboard and said "if I help you, you teach me how to be a dementor." "I sence both a dementor and a soul in you. As if some kind of hybrid. Ok I will help you." "Harry."

"Mr Black what is the only known way to stop a dementor?" "ask it nicely to not hurt you?" the class laughed and Harry said "well the second way is the patronus." "10 for the correct answer 5 taken for the joke." "alright here's a better one, what has no soul, drains the joy out of everything and smells like a rotting corpse?" "a dementor?" "no a teacher." the teacher sniffed his arm pit and said deadpaned "sit down Mr Black."

* * *

In the middle of the night Harry warped into the classroom. He revealed him self and turned into his dementor form. "you are...one of us?" "partly, I'm a dementor animangus. I turn into one of you. The first known one." Harry said ripping the door open. "first, controling your temperature control. We have the ability to change it to that of liquid nitrogen. Try raining in your ice." Harry did that and the room got warmer. "now try pushing more out." any glass shattered and the dementor started clapping. "amazing. Now how many people have you sapped?" "my cousin, some from my roommate and the soul out of a squib on my old street." "ok I guess the only thing left is phasing. Dementors can only do it when we focused hard enough. It's not like we are permanently intangible. No weapons touch our skin and our bodies cure them selfs from poisons. Now you know how to be a dementor." "are you the one that theh execute people with?" "yes, its been a slow year." "I might be sent for that later. There's a hurcrus in my forehead that's been there for over 10 years. If it comes to it take that." "vintage, deal." "you need to go back in, they'll blame me for letting you free." "fine."

Harry went back to his room and fell asleep. Turns out he can't use any magic at all as his dementor form. Harry spent his night laying awake planing his next move. He really had trouble sleeping without Hermonie and Tonks.

* * *

Harry walked randomly around next Saturday and headed to mosning Mildred bathroom. "don't throw anything at me!" She cried covering her face. Harry walked up to her and said "hey hey I won't. Here I'm Harry." Harry said genuinely kind. He knew bullies and he knew a victim when he saw it.

When Mildred touch his skin she was shocked. "you you can touch me? How?" "I'm a dementor animagus, that stays between us by the way." Harry said looking at her. She nodded and Harry looked around. "hey has anyone come by here with an old looking journal? Has teeth and answers questions when you write in it?" "yes I have. A red head girl named Gen no gie, GINNY! thats it, her name is Ginny Weasly. She leaves me alone so I just avoid her when she goes in here. She looks around for something in here I don't know what." "is there any hidden passage in here?" "I could look but it will take a while. Will you come back and talk?" "sure. See yea Milly." "Milly? I never had a friend to give me a nickname." "uh don't use that word in front of me." "nickname?" "no fre fri free-ea fr feid" "are you ill? Your face is white and you look ready to throw up." "just don't use the fifth word of your first sentence. I can't say it with out getting sick." Harry said holding his stomach.

"ok don't say friend." Harry ran to the toilet and lost everything he's recently eaten. Milly laughed and patted his back.

* * *

Harry walked out after wiping his mouth. He walked around more and ran into the ravens. "Hi Harry can you help us?" They said in union. "sure what do you need?" Harry said. "polyjuice potion. We need extra credit because one of the slitherin poured something in our cauldron and Snape gave us a week to make a higher level potion to keep our perfect grades." they said holding the front of his shirt. Harry looked at there eyes and saw the pure terror of failing. 'Damn ravens, your lucky your cute.' "fine just meet by potions class to get the ingredients and required hair. But you owe me." "thank you thank you thank you!" Harry walked past them and turned a corner. Standing there was his girlfriends.

"hey girls." Harry said glad it was someone he didn't hate. "we need extra credit." They said in unison. Harry looked at them and said "why? I'm not saying no, but why?" "a griffindor 'accidentally' poured porcupine quills in my cauldron and Snape gave me time to fix it." Hermonie said with air quotes at accidentally. Harry looked at Tonks and said "my mom's on my ass about getting good enough." "well it is a fun place to be on. fine I guess I'll help the 5 of you. Bring the hair of the person you want to be. Merlin damn I'm going to read." "By Harry." they said kissing his cheeks. He smiled at that and continued walking.

"Mr Black" "No I will not help you! Oh thank merlin its you." Harry said sighing. Snape looked at Harry and asked "girl trouble Mr Black?" "why? Why the fuck do 5 of them need extra credit? With the way you watch the class I would think there'd be less of this." Harry said rubbing his head. Snape knew that look he liked teaching but having to take time for his days off to help the ones who are mess around in class. "what do you plan to do?" "I guess I can teach all of them the polyjuice potion. Damn I also have to get around the teachers at night, I can't teleport 5 other people at once I just can't do it." Harry said talking to him self more then Snape. Snape was getting tired of his ward going crazy so he pulled a note pad out of his pocket and wrote down something. He tore it off and handed it to Harry.

Harry looked at it and saw the gold letters. "Professor this is" "I know, as my ward it is your responsibility to teach the art of potions to the willing and unwilling. I have kept students up till 3 on days off and you are obligated to willingly do the same." Snape said wholeheartedly. Harry looked at the slip and then put it in his shirt pocket. "ok sir."

* * *

Harry was waiting near the potions class for the girls when Mad-eye walked by. "Mr Black didn't expect you to be out so late." "teaching purposes." Harry said. Mad-eye looked at Harry and smiled "I see ol Snape has given you a teaching slip. He don't give that out to anyone. Don't abuse the greatest thing a teacher can grant a student."

"don't plan to. Hey where exactly did you get your eye?" Harry said looking at it. Mad-eye looked at the boy and said "made it me self. A book of mine. If your thinkin of stealing it your mistaken." the man walked away and Harry said "a bottle of vintage wine from the Potter cellar would get me that book real quick." Harry said grinning. The one eyed man stopped and said "anything from that cellar?" "Kreacher." "yes dirty master?" "give the man one bottle of anything he asks for out of the Potter wine cellar." Harry said.

Mad-eye looked at him and said "the wrath grape wine of 32." the elf disappeared and reappeared with an unopened bottle of a golden liquid. Mad-eye took the bottle and took a small sip. "this is it. The greatest wine ever made in my hands. Fine the book is yours." Mad-eye said capping the bottle. "kreacher go with him and get the book. Put it on my desk in my dorm." "yes dirty master." the 2 left "and bring me a moca!" Harry yield waiting for his favorite drink.

* * *

"ok now since the 5 of you are here lets get the ingredients. Touch anything else I'll fail you in an instant." Harry said pointing at the ravens. He put the key in the door and unlocked it. When the door opened Tonks said "you have a key to Snape's classroom? You mind finding me the holy grail?" Tonks said grinning. Harry grinned and said "sorry I use that to hold my pens. Ok now you all know the ingredients for polyjuice? Then go get them and don't break anything."

With ingredients in hand, they went to Mildred's bathroom. "Harry why exactly are we choosing the haunted bathroom?" Hermonie said looking at the door. "Because Snape's lab is too spread out and only 5 and ups can touch Snape's special cauldrons. Polyjuice can't be perfect in a metal cauldron" Harry said walking in and holding the door.

He shot a beam at the sinks and the piller turned into a 6 sided table with the sinks at each side. "ok now pick a spot and arrange your ingredients. I have to look over the book." Harry said going to a spot. The girls walked to the table and each picked a spot.

Harry looked over everything and said "ok now since I am currently the teacher I'm required to give the following questions. What are the effects of this potion?" Harry said pointing to Tonks. "to make someone appear as someone else." "correct. What are you not supposed to do when making this? Ravens." "stir to fast, mix the ingredients in a different order or put in the wrong ingredient." "correct. Finally *sigh* what's the consequences of any of that? Hermonie?" "the first would curdle the mix. The second would cause the mixture to combust and the third will have a veried effect." Hermonie said. Harry sighed and said "correct. Now since the containers have no flame use the cooking spell and begin." The girls pulled out there wand and said together "tempus boilyosus."

* * *

Harry circled the girls observing there work. All were doing fine and having no difficulty. Harry rubbed his head and said "kreacher, Moca now." the elf brought him the drink and left without a word. Harry downed half of it and Hermonie said "Harry. We're finished." Harry examined them and saw nothing wrong. "pass the vile to the person across from you. Have you all brought a hair to use?" "yes Mr Black." they said giggling. Harry smiled at that. He took a vile of Hermonie's and said "remember to drink the whole thing after you place the hair in." Harry pulled out a glass container with a black hair in it. The girls pulled out a similar container and put the hair in. After downing it they ran to the stalls. Harry kept it down and waited for it to take effect.

He looked in the mirror and saw a spitting image of professor Snape. The girls walked out, the ravens had changed into nurse Pomfoly and Tonks chosen to look like Magrangle. "Miss Granger get out here. I must evaluate your work." Harry said imitating Snape's voice perfectly.

"yes professor Snape." Hermonie said a little scared. When she opened the door she was part cat. "Hermonie, are you sure that was Mcgrangle hair?" "yes me and Tonks got the same hair at the same time. Oh man I'm gonna fail this assignment." Hermonie said holding her head "are these my ears?!" Hermonie said feeling them. The girls didn't laugh and neither did Harry.

"its fine Hermonie. This is why the potion brews more then one dose. Just drink one without any hair and you should go back to normal." Harry said downing one himself.

The girls drank the potion and had another group hurl. Harry bottled a vile of each and maked them. They all walked out normal but Hermonie was still in the stall crying. Harry opened it and she was still a cat. "Why didn't it work?" "Hermonie its fine, we can find out why you stuck like this and then fix it. Snape usually is up around 5 and has had his coffee at 5:30. I can ask him for help. Just stay in your room for now and calm down." Harry said trying to calm her down. She tackled him in a hug and he rubbed her back.

She started purring and pulled back "Sorry." "its fine." "yeah Hermonie it happens when your in an animal form like that. When I'm half wolf I have a habit of licking my...Never mind." She said seeing the looks of discuss and the one of interest from Harry. "forget it." "no I wanna hear where that tongue has been." Harry said over Hermonie's shoulder. "uh, look at the time. Go go go." Tonks pushed the ravens out the door and ran.

* * *

Harry warped Hermonie to his room and a minute later Tonks opened the door. "holy crap your quick. Scoot over I'm tired." Tonks said getting in bed. Hermonie looked at Tonks and Harry and said "you don't thinkbi look horrible?" "not at all pet." "you know what Monie? I'll suffer with yea." Tonks said turning into a half wolf half human. They all fell asleep and the book was forgotten.

* * *

Chapter finshed.

1\. Hermonie is now a cat. It will be fixed (some what.)

2\. Harry is going to go on a death eater murder spree at some point.

3\. Just to clear it up this Tonks is not the one in the movie. This is her daughter she was conceived a week before Harry was.

4\. I understand Harry could technically now make an unlimited amount of hurcruxs but again he's not god like.

5\. Harry does more cool stuff next chapter.

6\. Yes this thing has spelling mistakes in it.


	11. Chapter 11

Snape was just finished reading the daily pomfent when Harry knocked on his door. "open." "Professor Snape. I have the extra credit of the girls." Harry said carrying a crate. Snape got up and took the struggling boy. "Mr Black I think you need to do a few more push ups then running." "noted sir." Harry said rubbing his arms.

Snape looked at each potion and studied it carefully.

"flawless. I see I've chosen well with picking you as my ward. Tell the 4 there records are at 100 once more. And tell Miss Tonks she earns an 80." Snape said putting the last one back in the crate.

"professor I have some bad news. Hermonie had an accident when testing hers." "what happened?" "originally her and Tonks grabbed hair from magrangl but it turns out the hair Hermonie got was, well just come with me. Warning." Harry said grabbing his sleeve.

* * *

They appeared in front of Harrys dorm and Snape said "please warn someone will you." "I said warning." Snape tried to open the door.

"its passworded. 'open'." Harry said opening the door. Snape walked in and saw Hermonie as a cat crying into Harry's pillow and a dog version of Tonks rubbing her back.

"what happened? You said only Miss granger was..." "Tonks chose to look like that. Hermonie's the one stuck like that." Harry said stopping him there. Snape looked at Hermonie and said "what did you do after Miss Granger turned into...this." "I calmed her down then we tried the normal method of fixing it but it didn't work. Then we tried just waiting it out like normally but that didn't work. Snape I had my elfs sweep my library for an answer to this but it's not there. Help us." Harry said looking at him.

Snape looked at the young man asking for help and he said "let me check my study. Miss Granger if you could stay in here for the day I can find the answer." Snape said reissuing her. "I'll help out. Warning." Harry said Warping again.

"so where do you lick?" Hermonie said lifting her head. Tonks pushed her head back down "ssshhh. Hush little puppy don't make a howl. The dirty rat just got ate by an owl." Tonks sang petting Hermonie. "that songs kinda discussing." "trust me he had I coming."

* * *

Harry and Snape read through ever book and found it. "Mr Black, Miss Granger wouldn't happen to be a cat animangus would she?" Snape said looking into a book. Harry looked at him and said "yes she's a kneazle."

Snape flipped to a page and said "I found it. Mr Black I need a werewolf whisker and the drop of phinox tear in my rare ingredients cabinet." "warning." Harry said warping them to the lab.

"if you teach me that I will give you 100 for any one of the potions you have to brew in my class." "how about i lone you the book that taught me for a week and you give me a hundred on five assignments of my choice." Harry said bargaining.

Snape thought for a moment and said "100 on 2 and its a deal." "3 and you got it." Harry said holding out his hand. "the devils deal, well played. I accept. Hand me the book when we finish with Miss Granger." Snape smiled shaking Harrys hand.

They grabbed the ingredients and warped back to Harrys dorm.

* * *

"Hermonie we found out why your not going back to normal." Harry said walking in. Hermonie was playing with a yarn ball and she stopped when Harry was watching her. "Tonks threw it at me and when I swatted at it it lead to this." Hermonie said blushing under her fur.

"Miss Granger I have found the reason for your not changing back. When you add fur instead of hair it changes the potion it self. Your an animagus, correct?" "yes sir. Harry helped me find it. A keneazle." Hermonie said curling up into a ball. Snape nodded a little and said "a perfect match for your personally and traits."

Snape felt the burning glare from Harry and changed the topic. "the fur changes polyjuice to beastblitz potion." "something like that was in the black potion book but I didn't know my animagus yet so I didn't focus so much on it."

"whats beastblitz potion?" Tonks said.

Snape looked at his book and said "beastblitz is used to modify a witch/wizards animangus form. For a non animagus this would do nothing but cause you to sleep for a week. Had you used any other kind of fur that would be the affects." "so I'm permanently like this?" Hermonie said scared.

Snape held up a hand and said "for the moment. I have the cure but the ingredients would be VERY difficult to get had I not have a stock in my possession." "what are they?" "a phinox tear and a werewolf whisker." "how are those hard to get?" "this book was before the werewolf sanity potion was made and before a phinox was a familiar. Now Mr Black take the whisker and use it to drop the tear onto Miss Granger's forehead."

Harry dropped the tear and it disappeared into Hermonie.

"it should take 5 days to take effect. Now I believe we have a deal Mr Black." Snape said looking at Harry. "yeah yeah I got it. Remember your part too." Harry said going to his book case. He pulled out the small book and held it out to Snape. Snape grabbed for it but Harry lifted it up. "I want it in writing." Snape grumbled and wrote down the IOU. Harry warped him to the potion lab and went back to his room.

* * *

Snape looked at the book and saw a different language. 'not a problem.' "scripus translatum." Nothing happened. 'why didn't it work?' "wait where have I seen this before?" Snape walked out his door and a painting said hello to him. "aw hello lady sepintine." Snape said remembering his old latin teacher. She had glowing red eyes and fangs. She was half gorgon.

"hello serverus you've grown into a fine young man." "thank you madam." "please serverus, Margaret will do just fine now. What are you reading?" "a book that teaches wizards the elfs ability to teleport but the one who let me borrow it is the only one who can read it let alone knows what language it is and the translation spell does nothing." Snape said looking at the book. The old woman smiled and said "here let me have a go at it. Well serverus I can't read a lick of if but I know what it is. Parcelscript, the gorgon native tongue. "

Snape was gobsmacked of course the only language the translator couldn't read.

Snape slapped his hand to his forehead and thought 'Stupid stupid stupid.'

"no wonder the boy gave me the book instead of teaching me." "oh Harry? He wanted to see how long it would take to figure that out I bet over a day with how you were learning Latin. He bet under 12 hours. Looks like he won." The old half gorgon said crossing her arms.

Snape looked at it and said "how will I learn it? The only one in the school who understands this is Harry Black." "why not ash Slitherins painting? He's somewhere in this hall." The woman said kindly. Snape slammed the book shut and said "Buckley!" "yes serverus sir?" The elf said appearing. "where's salzar slitherins painting?" "follow me. I is happy to see master again." Buckley started walking one direction.

* * *

Harry was petting Hermonie's stomach. "see Hermonie, told you it felt great." Tonks said smiling. Hermonie panted and said "I know but it's degrading." she let out a loud pur and the other 2 in the room laughed.

Harry heard a voice again. 'kill...destroy.' 'who are you?' Harry said getting up. 'I is salzar familiar.' 'so your that giant basilisk.' Harry said. It was quite for a second and the it said 'yesss.' 'where's the entrance to the chamber of secrets?' 'like I'd tell you.' "Harry who are you talking to?" "a snake. A very large snake I need to find."

* * *

It was Wednesday and Harry was going over the requirements to make the eye. "the eye consists of 3 pieces. The holder, the eye and the lens. The holder can be a simple metal box held on by a simple strap to a complex base. The holder or base is to give the eye a place to rest but move freely. The eye it self is the only thing that is the same no matter what. Different sizes and color are the only things that change, see page 32 for eye construction. The lens is any object to hold the eye in place. The best known method for this is simple glass but this part can be made of other materials to make it lighter. Lighter materials hu?" Harry grabbed a book and flipped to a section. "Tesla hair. This is used to make a variety of clothing. The material merge to the skin and are removed without difficulty. This material is very rare but versatile. Oh ho Harry like. Kreacher." Harry said putting his book down. The elf popped up and said "yes dirty master?" "how's your stitch work?"

Harry drew up a sketch for his idea for the lens. It was a black dynamo mask with white eye coverings. Elf nodded and in five minutes had a rough draft made of normal material. Harry nodded and had hedwig fly a letter to a stitch (witches that specialize in sowing.) and one to a fake eye maker with the size and color specifics. Harry had drawn up an idea for a base and Kreacher added a few ideas. They nodded at the results and planed to finish it when the material came in.

Friday morning Harry got 2 boxes. One had a spool of a black silk and one of white. The other had an assortment of fake eyes all the required size. "what's they eyes for Harry?" Tonks said looking at them. "little project I'm working on." "what is it?" Hermonie asked waving her tail. She had to continue classes like this but after 3 days everyone just lost interest. "bet he's trying to make a copy of Moddy's eye." a slitherin said grinning. Harry grinned and said "and you think I couldn't?" "no way you could. No one's even come close to making it." "well I guess we'll see."

Harry took the green eye and put it in the holder. After saying the incarnation the eye started moving around real fast. "Kreacher. Is it ready?" "yes here you goes dirty master." Kreacher handed him the mask and Harry covered the eye with it. The metal merged with the mask and the eye was secured in place. Harry put it on and the mask merged into his face around his eye sockets. The end spidered out like vains.

Harry tested it and could see in every direction. "whow, trippy." Harry said looking around. He took it off and put it down. He looked at the other base ideas he made and had Kreacher make 3 more masks and a regular lens.

Harry walked into the moodys classroom sunday and walked up to Mad-eye. "aw Mr Black, put that book to good use?" "yes I have and I think I made something your gonna like." Harry held out a sphere with the glass eye moving around inside. Mad-eye looked at Harry and said "what is this?" "I thought that eye of yours needed an upgrade. This goes where the original eye was." Harry said. Mad-eye looked at it and took off the old eye. He held open his eyelids and put it in. "great merlin! Its just like mine." Mad-eye said testing the new eye. "look in the mirror its better then either of your old ones."

The one eyed man looked in the mirror and moody gasped. Both eyes were the same where one went the other copied exactly. "its built so the fake one copys the motion of the real one. To anyone that doesn't know you don't have a 360º view of everything." "thank you Harry." "no problem. Normally someone would yake your old one if the managed to disarm you." Harry said smiling. Moody slapped Harry on the back and said "boy if savior of wizard world don't work out we can open up a shop." "maybe."

* * *

Harry woke up to Hermonie purring and Tonks talking in her sleep. "girls wake up." Harry said shaking them a little. "no Patty thats my bacon." Tonks said rolling over then falling off the bed with a yelp. Hermonie woke up and stretched like a cat. "Morning Harry. Morning Tonks."

"mornin pussy cat. Mornin Harry."Tonks said. The 3 got dressed and Hermonie looked over at Harry's desk. "Harry what's that?" "oh is that what you were making?" Tonks said looking over Hermonie's shoulder.

Harry picked it up and said "yes it is what I've been working on. I have managed to recreate Mad-eye Moody's fake eye." Harry said putting on the mask. It merged onto him and he turned around. "how many fingers?" "5,3,4,1" Harry said grinning.

"cool can I try it? I need it for quittage." Tonks said grinning at the possibilities.

Hermonie was one to realize something. "if you copied his eye that means you have x-ray vision." Hermonie said feeling slightly exposed. "oh yeah." "crap. No woman is save." "don't worry you 2 are the only ones I'm starring at." Harry said hugging them.

* * *

Harry went with Tonks to the quittage tryouts. "Harry Potter? Finally you choose to be on the team." "no I'm just here to watch." Harry said. The captin looked at Tonks and said "and we should let her on the team why?" "because she's the daughter of a werewolf and the craziest bitch on a broom I've ever seen." Harry said simply.

The captin looked at her and said "fine but one fuck up and your done. What position?" "chaser." Tonks said putting a hand on her hip. They handed her a broom and she put on the dynamo mask. "lucky charm."

10 minutes later.

"40 freaking catches?! Fuck!" The boy said holding his head. Tonks had needed at most 10 seconds to find and catch the snitch. Without the 360º vision she would normally need 20. "so what was that about a girl can't play?" Tonks said grinning. "practice is 5 to 7. Don't be late." The boy said. Tonks grinned.

* * *

Harry was at the ministry to see his god father finally freed. "Sirius Black, recent findings have shown you are innocent and are to be released immediately." "what? I'm really free?" "your god son found some...reveling evidence." "Harry? Is he" "he's right outside that door." The man said opening the door. Sirius walked out and was handed his wand. "good to finally see you Harry." "you too sirius."

* * *

Before Christmas break albus talked to Harry. "Harry I hope you plan to be going home with your aunt and uncle this time."

"that sir would be a problem." Harry said grinning.

Albus rubbed his head and said "Mr Black I recognize that you dislike your aunt and uncle but"

"no I mean there's no point. My cousin was hit by a car and my aunt was stabbed 59 times in the chest." Harry said as if remembering a joyfull memory.

Albus was white as a ghost. "who who killed them?" "well I cut the breaks on the car up the street and well I had a knife and felt like stabbing." Harry said.

Albus wanted to throw up, this boy no older then 12 killed 2 people. Albus huffed out as if he's been kicked in the ribs. "Harry, why they were muggles and they raised you."

"rasied be to be an elf. Remember the blizzard of 88? (making up this) I spent 5 days, 5 DAYS on the roof threw that whole thing! I was left to die and now I did to them what they wanted to do to me. I think Vermin hung him self a week or so afterwards." Harry said thinking. Albus threw up in the bucket near his desk.

Harry looked at the wand in the old mans hand. "whats that made of?" "Oak with a cerberus wisker." albus said wiping his mouth.

Harry asked to look at it and albus handed it over. Harry put it near his ear and tapped it a few times. He felt the weight in his hand and felt it balance. 'this is elder wood and the core is tesler hair.' Harry thought.

He handed the wand back and asked "headmaster, you wouldn't happen to know where an elder wood tree is located would you?" "those trees are long since dead I'm afraid."

'he wants to try and recreate the elder wand!' Albus thought panicking.

Harry grinned and said "pitty there is said to make an indestructible stirring spoon for potion making." 'oh thank merlin.' "enjoy your break headmaster. I plan to spend it on the beaches of mermaid bay."

Harry walked out and headed for something he's been waiting for the right time to get. Riddle's family ring. Harry knew thanks to the school it was a hurcrux and the resurrection stone. Harry had a plan and it required the hollows.

* * *

Chapter done

1\. Sorry if it seems rushed or something.

2\. Harry will meet Ereshkigal again soon.

3\. Let me clear something up, Harry can take a beating but is at the moment to weak to give one back physically.

4\. killing curse burns his skin but doesn't kill him. And the suffering curse really? He survived the most lethal curse with a scar and the pain one seems like it could hurt him? It would probably be like a mosito bite.

5\. Harry finally gets a real family Christmas.


	12. Chapter 12

Harry was currently in black manor packing a backpack. He had something that needed to be done.

In the dead of night under a moonless sky the boy walked along a path till he got to a river. He looked around and analyzed the surroundings. A rocky river bed filled with smooth black pebbles that could cause anyone to slip. The dirt path he walked on the whole way here. And finally the prize he came for...

"the elderwood tree." Harry said barley a whisper. He hiked up his pack and the second he set foot on the bridge a figure appeared. 20 feet tall with long boney hands. "greatings, Harrold." He said in a caramel like voice. "hello death." Harry said grinning. The figure straighten up and said "congratulations for finding a way across. How about a reward?" "actually, I am here for a trade." Harry said smiling.

Death was intrigued everyone wanted a prize for simply figuring a way across and the satanic 12 year old was willing to trade something in return.

"and what are you willing to trade?" Death said tenting his fingers. Harry took off his pack and said "one small thing...for 2 very important ones." Harry pulled out the ring and cloak.

Death was shocked. 'the hollows?! He'd give 2 of the most powerful items for a single thing? Probably immortality.'

"what do you ask for that is worth more then 2 of the Hollows?" Death said in disbelief. Harry took a breath and said "a lock of your daughters raven trecels is all I ask, and they are yours once more."

'A lock of my daughter's hair? What could he have use for such an item?' the grimm reaper thought. He summoned a portal and a familiar face stepped out.

"Ereshkigal, it is good to see you when I'm kicking." Harry said with respect and joking at the same time. She smiled and said "would of expected to see you back in the underworld, cauldron." putting a joking tone at cauldron, knowing what that nickname was used for. She leaned on her scythe and said "so pop what did you call me for?" "the young wizard has offered a peculiar request. He's willing to give back the hollows..." "I thought you said you didn't want immortality?" she said looking at Harry.

"...for a lock of your hair." Death finished. Ereshkigal was surprised at this request. 'dad's right that is odd, but he probably got a plan for it.'

Ereshkigal ran a single finger across her long dark bangs and plucked the center hair. She handed Harry the 6 foot long strand of hair. Harry put the cloak around the daughter of death and put the ring in her hand. "by Harry. See you on the other side." "I look forward to it, Ereshkigal." He said waving slowly.

The portal disappeared and death looked at the boy strangely. "be for I take my leave, why would you trade 2 of 3 items that would make you stronger then any one in exsitanse?" Death said in a confused tone. Harry smiled and said "because if you take away the minnows the sharks starve and become desperate. This is not our last meeting. I thank you for this."

Death left without a word and Harry crossed the bridge. He ran his hand over the elder tree and said "so it begins."

Harry looked around the ground under the tree for a piece that has fallen off. He picked one up, 15 inches. Harry sat up against the tree and pulled out a dagger engraved with ancient ruins. He slowly carved the pieces of branch that littered the stick.

* * *

Meanwhile Ereshkigal watched him threw a cloud of mist. "what does he want with my hair? A single strand at that. Fuck!" she yelled sitting down. Death walked in and said "what is it dear daughter?" "why do I feel so cheated for some reason. I mean, I got 2 things that. And and all he got. I'm confused." She couldn't get out a proper sentence at all. Death looked at the girl clutching the ring and cloak like a child holds their mother after being dropped off at school the first time. Not willing to release it for a moment.

Death was confused as well. Most would attempt to ask for something great, powerful, unstoppable by anything. The worst part was nothing could be done to trick him or double edge the request. In a way death HAD been cheated. Cheated out of a victim.

"had someone asked for my power? Fine. My looks? Understandable. But one stinkin hair? Fucking confusing. Dad I feel cheated out of SOMETHING but I don't know what." she said grabbing her hair. Death rubbed his chin and remembered the boys younger years. The first words the boy's ever spoken were 'Kwill me' and death almost went to help the poor boy. Then the shade minion was a sure sign he was VERY wanted.

Death remembered when his daughter met him and his response wasn't acceptance nor wishing to go back, he asked why it didn't happen sooner. The boy looked ready to hug his daughter at the sight of his face being unscathed. 'he wants to die. If he wished for death I'd be sick enough to actually grant him eternal life.' "he wants to die." Death said watching the boy sand part of the stick.

Ereshkigal looked at her dad and said "how can you tell?" "He has told you he doesn't want immortality. Had he asked for his true desire, that would have been exactly what he'd get. He chose something no one on earth possesses but had no real intention of wanting anything." Death said. "what does that mean?" Ereshkigal said crying blood.

Death looked at the boy and said "he knew, deep down I wouldn't have just accepted the 3 items I'm most proud of without giving something of value. So he made us think a lock of your hair was something of importance enough to willingly take back the Hollows. We were had." "what?" The crying girl said. "the 3 items have killed more people then cigarettes, drunk drivers and war combined. He just removed them from the mortal relm." Death said.

Harry had finished sanding and whittling the stick. It looked like decent wand. He checked the balance and put it in the case that held the knife and sandpaper, along with Ereshkigal's hair. Harry laid back and closed his eyes. Sleeping to the sound of the stream.

The sun rose him from his slumber and he opened his eyes. He looked at the stick and saw it was still there along with the hair. Harry picked it up along with a 10 inch pin. He heated it with his own fire and shoved it into the butt of the wand. He twisted it and pulled in and out burning a hole there it long ways.

Harry picked up the hair and felt it in his hand. Soft and delicate but truly strong with magic. Harry folded it in half and then again and again. Then spinning it into a twist. He fed one end into the freshly burned hole in the wood.

Ereshkigal hadn't move at all watching Harry. The blood was scabbed and torn off. She watched him feed it in to the piece of wood and Death walked in. "what is he doing now?" "he's putting it in a stick. Shit doesn't even use it for something like...what fucking use does hair have?!" The obviously angry girl said.

Death looked closely at the piece of wood carefully. 'wait he's not gonna'

Harry pulled out a 2 inch pin, heated it and carved ruins into the side of it.

Had he had pupils they'd be dilating. "shit." "what?" Ereshkigal said hoping her dad found out the question thats been bugging the 2 of them.

"He's making a wand." Death said gravely. "and my hair was needed because?" Ereshkigal not understanding whats so strange.

"everything of ours, from the rotted flesh to the items we possess holds our own energy. The elder wand was crafted with one from my femilur Thestral tail-hair as its core. It had long since drained most of the magic out of it with age. You being so young and still filled with energy, it would make the greatest wand ever crafted." Death said. Ereshkigal suddenly realized why it was so important. "so your telling me the reason he gave back the 2 hollows" "was to make something that makes the final one a twig in comparison." Death said feeling like an idiot.

* * *

Harry was finished with the carving. Harry took the pin and stuck it in his finger letting a single drop of blood fall on the carvings. He spoke an incarnation and the blood ran over all the carvings and dried black. The wand felt his energy and responded. The wand core and his energy core merged as one.

He had done it, he created an elder wand stronger then the original. On powered by the ones it kills.

Harry packed his stuff and picked a single seed from the trees branches. "thanks buddy. I won't bother you again." he said patting the tree.

He walked across the bridge and destroyed it with a flick of his wrist. He forced rocks to rise from the rapids and Moved the island out farther.

Harry made his way back the way he came. He felt the strength the wand held and smiled at his work. Sure he lost the cloak of invisibility but hey you win some you lose some. Now the title of 'master of Death' can't be achieved. The hollows cause more harm then good so he decided to piss off anyone who hunts for them.

* * *

Harry made it home and was greated by his godfather. "Harry! You've been gone for a week, I was getting worried." sirius said hugging him. Harry returned it then let go. "I had to get something." Harry said. Sirius looked at Harry's hand. "is that the elder wand?!" "no, it's my own craft." Harry said sending energy out of it. "where'd my god son get that from?" "a deal with death." Harry said smiling.

Sirius looked at him and said "please tell me he didn't make that for you?" "he didn't. I just traded to get the core." Harry said. Siruis looked scared and said "what did you trade? Harry you have better not sold your soul." "I gave him 2 things. An invisibility cloak and a stone that can bring back the dead." Harry said twirling the wand. Siruis fell into the chair.

"you gave death back the hollows?" "well now no one can be master of death. I stop something people waist their lives trying to get and now I have a nifty new wand." Harry saidid. "Well get cleaned up we got friends coming over."

Harry changed and walked down. There was 3 new people standing there one he recognized.

"Tonks. Your here." Harry said smiling. Tonks tackled him and said "Harry I didn't know we were coming to your house." "I guess you two know each other." Dora said smiling. "Yeah she's one of my girlfriends."

Lumpin was a little shocked at this. "Girlfriends? How many-" "2 at the moment." Harry said grinning.

"Don't you get all pissed off. She's half werewolf. Alpha males have more than one partner." Dora said to her growling husband. "That's my god son!" Siruis said cheering. Lumpin sighed and said "at least there's only 2. Now let's eat and catch up on things Harry." "Alright."

When they sat down Harry had head of the table witch confused Sirius. "Isn't that usually for head of house?" "Yes and he's sitting here now." "Your head of the house of black?!" Lumpin said shocked. "Yeah since scruffy here couldn't do it I took the title." Harry said pointing at his godfather.

"Anything else happen?" Dora said leaning forwards interested.

"He's also Head of the Potters too." Tonks said grinning. "Well that's not surprising."

"I'm in slitherin house." Harry said getting the results he wanted. Sirius started choking but swallowed his food. "SLITHERIN?!" "Guess you are head of this house." Dora said taking a bite of food.

"I got Tonks into the quittage team." Harry said seeing if he could get any of the grown men in the room to faint. "How the fuck did you get that for Snape to allow that?!" Lumpin said completely shocked at this news. "Walked up and asked him. My magic guardian gave my judgment a chance and it paid off."

That was the fainting point.

"So now that there out, Dora when does insanity set in for your family?" Harry said. "HARRY!" "Well my mother went insane at 190 so you got a good century and a half." Dora said like the question was completely normal.

They moved to the

After an hour of Dora reviling nearly everything about her daughter and Tonks face being redder then a tomato the grown men woke up. "What are you up to? Finding ways to give a man a heart attack." "No." "So let me get this straight, Harry fucking Potter is in slitherin, head of 2 houses and his magic guardian is Sevris goddamn Snape?" "Sounds about right. Also krecher is my personal elf now." "As in the elf that only does what he wants to?" "Yep." "Oh god I need a drink." Siruis said holding his head.

* * *

A few days later Harry called Snape and planned to spy into the next death eater meeting. Harry had silver go with Snape.

A large table was filled with death eaters. Snape was there with a dragon on his shoulders. 'What makes you think he won't find out what is going on?' Snape said to Harry in his mind. 'Because if you just lie and let silver do what he's good at your gonna be fine.' Harry replied.

"Snape. Care to inform us why you are holding a dragon hatchling?" Tom said more curious then anything. Snape looked at him and said "its not mine. He's my...son's fermiliur."

The entire room gasped. Voldemort was intregeed at this. "Really, and which witch has brought this Snape Jr into this world?."

'You know what happens if you say a real name.'

"She wasn't a witch." Snape said with no hint of lieing. Voldemort now looked board and uninterested. "So a muggle then, wouldn't think you'd stoop to such" "she wasn't a muggle." Snape said. "Then what the fuck was she." Belatrix said getting impatient.

"She was a

Gorgon." Snape finished looking away from everyone.

"WHAT?!" 'HA!' Harry said laughing. Voldemort looked into Snapes memory and silver distorted it.

Harry first arriving: a platinum blond kid with glowing red eyes and a fanged smile was in his place. "Snape Henry."

Every memory of Harry James Potter was of Henry R Snape.

Voldemort saw the seen where Draco died and laughed clapping. "Well done Snape an hire that is as dark as the original." Lucuis saw the death glare from the reptile and said "its true Henry slain my son."

"How do you fuck a gorgon and live?" Some name less death eater said. "From the back or in the dark." Snape said grinning. That earned a laugh from a few death eaters. "So I see your boys a parceltoung. I'd like to meet him." Voldemort said smiling. 'Rot in hell you piece of shit.' The dragon said causing voldemort to look at the thing.

"Disrespectful little pest. Naga, show this lizard what happens to those that insult me." Voldemort said calling his snake.

The 20 foot long snake slithered out and silver tackled her.

The reptiles fought destroying everything that was in the way. The snake couldn't land a bite and silver was going surprisingly slow. The snake coiled around the dragon 'prepare to die dragon.'

The sound of a sicking crack echoed though the room. But not of breaking bones.

Silvers skales fell off and the dragon gave the closest thing to a chuckle he could and with a burst of new found speed, clamped his jaws around the snakes neck.

"NAGA!" Voldemort screamed knowing he could do nothing to stop his pet from dieing. Dragons were immune to magic of any kind.

The snakes blood stained the table and silver ripped the snakes head off and started eating it. "Your son appeares to know how to raise an animal. Bring him here next meeting, I must see this boy for my self. Now be gone with all of you." 'Mission ocomplished.' Harry said grinning. Snape picked up the scales and silver and left.

* * *

Snape walked into a dive pub and said in a booth with a descised Harry.

Harry let his dragon back on his shoulder and said "well done." "What reason do you have for destroying the dark lords fermiliur?" Snape said ordering a drink. Harry pulled out a scroll with 7 items written down and a few with lines through them. "Hurcruxs. I've destroyed about 3 including the snake. I just need to destroy the others and then bye bye voldie." Harry said lowly.

Snape was surprised at his wards plan.

"It appears you have planned this extensively. What are you to do about any complications?" "When he rears his head, I know what to do." Harry said grinning.

* * *

Harry spent a great Christmas with his family, Hermonie and hers and Tonks. They all went to Potter manor and opened presents.

Harry pulled out 2 boxes one large one small. He handed the girls them and they opened them.

"HOLY SHIT! A Firebolt! These aren't even sold till next year. How-" "boy who lived walked in and bought it. Marry Christmas Tonks." Harry said.

Hermonie pulled out a bracelet with a large emerald on it. "Harry its beautiful." She said clipping it on. Harry grinned and said "it's also capable of storing 10 book in it at anytime. So your reading in the bath isn't a problem." "THIS STORES BOOKS?!" Hermonie said in disbelief.

"Harry you just gave our daughter a way around the no books in the bathroom rule." Hermonie's mother said. Her father couldn't pretend to be pissed. "Well its quite the gift. Would make a few jobs easier. Maybe non wizards could make something that can do that. Maybe a device with a screen like the telly." "If that happened paperback would be history." Harry said grinning.

Harry tapped the emerald and a hologram of floating text appeared. "They were not cheap but 2 for 1. I was gonna get both of you a broom and bracelet but since you hate flying and Tonks hates reading I did this." Harry said. "Smart choice." Tonks said nuzzling her new broom. Hermonie nodded as well.

"Marry Christmas girls." Harry said holding his arms out. The girls grinned at each other and said "marry Christmas Harry." Tackling him. They laughed and Dora whistled. "Hey look what's on the ceiling."

Harry looked up and saw krecher with a fishing pole and mistletoe. "Marry Christmas dirty master." "Sure is lazy elf. There's a box for you over there too." Harry kissed the girls ignoring the elf picking up a box.

"A watch? Dirty Master has given krecher GOLD! Haha!" Krecher started dancing similar to the way Dobby did.

"Gold?" "Ancient elf customs. Gold back before elfs served wizards we were merchents. Gold was the highest form. It's why elfs mostly hung around dragons. They collect the spit after the dragon eats." Tonks said not caring.

The rest of his holiday was one of the best Harry 's ever had.

* * *

Finally done

1\. Yes I'm not sure if this is short or long.

this on phone.

3\. Just fuck it review or else.

name of snake is different but fuck it.


	13. Chapter 13

Harry, Tonks and Hermione walked into Hogwarts with all the other students.

Dumbledore walked up to the potium and said "students it pains me greatly to say this. The dungeons have been destroyed by some beast." "Ain't one of mine. All accounted for headmaster." Said rubus.

"Be that as it may, the slitherin will be divided into the other houses till the dungeons are restored."

"Probably belongs to Potter." A random slitherin said.

"Settle down students. Now everyone will still be slitherin your classes will not change. Potions class will be held on the second floor. Enjoy your meals."

Harry opened his and asked "where you girls end up?"

"Ravenclaw." Hermonie said. Tonks groaned and said "Hufflepuff. Damn. Where you end up?"

Harry turned it around and when he said it out loud the room screamed.

"Griffindor." Harry said defeated. The griffindor's all screamed and Harry rubbed his face.

* * *

Harry walked into a dorm room and saw a certain carrot top. "Great I gotta share with you?" Harry said getting irritated. He needed a moca or something asap.

Harry walked to the empty bed and set silver on it. He was about to open his trunk when Ron walked over to him. "It was you wasn't it?"

"What was me?" Harry said wondering what exactly he was talking about. "My family have no money. Me mum said the key to the vault we pay for school supplies with didn't work." Ron said getting angry.

"It was my vault. Keep your dirty hands off my money." "Sure live in a mansion when my family live on the streets." Ron said.

"You lived off my money for 10 years and I sleep in under a staircase. Get bent." Harry said putting out a black pillow with the heating rock in it. Silver liked it better.

"Well keep that thing away from scabbers." Ron said moving the cage of the mouse away from the beagle sized dragon.

"Silver doesn't eat rodents. So both of you are safe." Harry said putting the watch he had the reader stone in on his night stand. Silver growled at the rat causing it to piss itself.

"Scabbers, I just cleaned you cage." Ron said taking the rat out.

Harry looked at it and felt his godfather's words echo in his head. 'An animangus form reflects the person exactly. Every scar, injury and lost limb is shown.'

"Where'd you get that thing exactly?" Harry said pointing to the rat. Ron held him close and said "I found him being attacked by a cat. I stopped the furball and now he's my pet." "You willing to sell him?"

'He doesn't know does he?' The rat animangus thought to himself. 'Ron wouldn't sell me I'm his best friend.'

"Give yeah 1000 gallons for him." Harry said.

'OK that is overpaying for a rat. Ron you my friend but your family needs the money.' Scabbers thought.

"Your serious?" Ron said narrowing his eyes. Harry opened his trunk and dropped a bag of coins in front of the red haired boy.

Ron put the rat in the cage and said "deal no refunds." Taking the gold.

Harry held up the cage to his face enough the rat can't bite him. "I know what you are Peter." Harry whispered and then put the cage near silver. The rat would not try to escape if it valued its life.

* * *

Next day Harry brought the rat into Snapes personal potions lab. "Mr Black I ask why you are here at 4 in the morning?" Snape said drinking coffee. "First the griffindor coffee machine can't brew worth anything. Second I have an animangus I need to be 'disposed' of." Harry said holding up the shaking rat.

Snape looked at the rat carefully and said "that wouldn't happen to be the very man who reviled you parents location to the dark Lord is it?" "As a matter of fact it is. You know a normal person would make them suffer for what they've done." "How normal would you say you are Mr Black?" "I would say very Mr Snape." Harry said smiling.

The next hour was cutting every non vital thing off the rat. Each finger/claw cut off one by one. His eye gouged out with a quill. The rat animagus was alive but blind, deaf,mute and paralyzed.

Harry threw the rat in its cage and went to class. "Feel free to do what you want to him." "Indeed Mr Black."

* * *

Few weeks later Harry and Tonks were out for a run. Hermonie didn't want to that day so Harry accepted her answer.

To 2 of them ran together for an hour then went back inside. Harry and Tonks were smiling but Harry's blood ran cold when he saw a statue of Hermione on the ground.

"HERMIONE!" Harry said putting a hand on her petrified head. "Tonks help me get her to the infirmary." "Can't you teleport?" Tonks said holding her. Harry breathed and said "I wouldn't be able to get her on the bed. Let's go." Harry grabbed her and warped to the infirmary.

Harry sat next to Hermione's bed while the nurse looked her over. "Master, Hermione will live through this." Wisp said to Harry. Tonks agreed with the shade "yeah Harry. Hermione's strong."

"Tonks, wisp we have a snake to kill." Harry said getting up.

* * *

Tonks trailed Ginny weasly and found out she had the journal of Tom Riddle. Tonks followed her and found the chamber of secrets. She went back and got Harry.

Ginny was talking to the book when Tonks grabbed it. "Hey give it back!" "No. Why are you down here?" "Because I told her to." A voice said causing everyone to turn around.

There stood Tom Riddle. "Tom Riddle!" Ginny and Tonks said shocked. Harry grinned and said "or would you prefer your chosen title, voldemort." "So you figured it out hu Potter. Well allow me to introduce the basilisk."

"Enjoy my pet."

Harry ran at the snake with his basilisk fang wand ready.

Every spell didn't work and the snake knocked his to the side. It went after Tonks and Ginny.

"Tonks! Don't touch her!" Harry screamed turning into his animagus form.

Tonks tried to be brave in front of one of the things that are werewolfs. "This is it." Tonks said with the snake's jaws wide open ready to kill her.

A dementor slammed into the side of its massive head.

"Run!" Harry said turning to Tonks. The morph grabbed the girl and ran.

Harry took the basilisk fang and stabbed the creature in the roof of its mouth. The beast shrieked and with its last ounce of life, bit Harry's arm off.

Harry turned human and his arm was a nub. He screamed and fell to his knees. "Master! Your arm!" Wisp held the limb trying to heal it.

"Oh how the mighty have fallen." Tom said clapping. Harry growled and changed into his dementor form. He sapped the horcrux out of the journal and Tom screamed.

Harry's eyes bleared and he passed out in her arms.

* * *

Harry opened his eyes and saw people surroundings him. He was in a hospital bed and the voices were giving him a pounding headache. "Back off. Mr Black needs to rest and recover. Your hounding with make it worse. Now leave." Nurse pomfroy said blocking Harry.

Harry regained consciousness in saint Marko. He looked up and saw a medic going over a chart. "Where am I?" Harry said looking around. "Saint got your arm bitten off by a basilisk." "Yeah no shit." Harry said looking at his left limb. "Mr Black I was informed you are an animagus." "Yeah?" Harry said not really aware of anything.

"You will be sent to askaban after you recover here."

* * *

3 weeks later

Harry was tried and convicted for 5 years. He sent out a letter to griphook and kissed his girls goodbye.

"Promise me you to won't date someone else." Harry said grinning. The girls smiled and hugged him. "We promise." They said at the same time.

Harry turned to wisp and said "help the elves keep the houses clean and take care of silver." "Master." Wisp said crying.

"Krecher." Harry said to the elf "there's something for you in the fridge in Potter manor on the top shelf. See yeah." "A moca will be waiting for you when you get back dirty master."

* * *

Askaban 3 days later

Harry was in a cell leaning against a wall. He heard a loud sigh and said "who's there?"

"Granger, Dan Granger the first." "Any relation to Daniel Granger muggle dentist?" Harry said interested. "You know my son?" "I'm dating his daughter." Harry said.

"My boys married? Wow I've been here too long. What's his wife like?" Dan said. "Smart, kind and caring something I guess a real mother should be." Harry said sadly. The old man ran a hand threw his gray beard.

"How old are you?" "I then 13 in a month." Harry said. Dan smiled and said "since you haven't had any joy drain from you yet, I can teach you the patronus charm." "Alright. Hey what got you put in here?" "1 count of unregistered animagus, contempt of court, and 20 escape attempts."

"Let's make a pact right now. If teach me what you know I get us both out. Deal?" "Deal."

* * *

1 week later

"It's not will its the memory. The purest joy in your heart focused through your magic." Dan said. The 2 haven't truly seen each other but Dan talked the instructions to Harry.

Harry thought back to his first happy memory ever. Wisp holding him in her arms. It was when he learned people cared.

A silver ball of mist took shape and Harry grinned. He could cast a low level patronus charm wandlessly.

* * *

2 weeks later

Harry got out his cell and went after all the death eaters he could.

* * *

6 months later

Harry had killed over 500 death eaters. He was the only inmate to actually get stronger in this place by eating like the dementors.

Harry had gotten tattoos of green diamonds down his back. Each had a double lightning bolt in it. ( its a real prison tattoo. It means you asaulted a guard or nearly killed an inmate.) He had a wolf on one shoulder howling at the moon and a large cat on the other roaring. These were charmed to actually move.

Harry had collected enough scrap metal to build a fake arm. It was charmed by Dan to act like a normal hand.

* * *

2 years later

Harry was 15 and had gotten the dementors to listen to him.

There was a massive prison break and every inmate was running to escape.

"Dan don't! Stay in your cell trust me." Harry said.

After 2 came and saw 2 inmates left they agreed to put the 2 on parole.

* * *

Black manor

Tonks was sleeping in Harry's bed. She didn't want to get up. She hated school without Harry. Had it not been Hermione forcing her she'd not have gone.

* * *

Potter manor

Hermione buried herself in school work. She would every so often run a hand over the collar Harry bought her.

* * *

Dumbledore office

Dumbledore was happy when he got the news Harry was getting out early. Now he can be kept an eye on.

* * *

Ministry of magic

"Harry James Potter Black, you are released with one year of parole. Daniel Jackson Granger, you are a free man."

"Mr Black you are to stay in girl place with Molly weasly when not in school."

"Fuck."

* * *

Weasly house

Harry walked in carrying his trunk. He wanted his old bed with his living blankets.

"Hello Harry." Molly said kindly. Harry glared at her and just kept walking. He hated the weaslys and didn't trust them.

"Young man when someone greets you its impolite to ignore them." Molly said. Harry huffed and put down his trunk. He turned on his heels and walked to the fire place. "I just need my wand."

"Galltons bank." He said dropping the floor powder in the fire.

* * *

Galltons back

Griphook walked him down to his vault. For anyone else the silence would have been madding.

Harry was disappointed that his basilisk fang wand was destroyed. So now he planned to use his dark elder wand.

The goblin saw his makeshift arm and said "Lord Black, the goblins could forge you a better arm if you choose." "Yes that would be great."

* * *

Weasly residence

Molly was standing there tapping her foot. "Mr Potter what would your mother say if you went off" "I wouldn't care. I needed my wand and that's the end of it." Harry said snapping at her. Harry walked off to his room before she could continue.

* * *

September 1st

Harry had yet to see the girls but silver found his mind and found him. Silver was the size of a hippogriff. Harry decided to ride silver to Hogwarts.

* * *

Hogwarts

"Students I'd like to announce that a student will be returning to Hogwarts this year. Harry Black." Albus said causing everyone to go up in chatter.

"Harry's out of jail?"

"Black got out?"

"Harry's coming back!?" Hermione and Tonks said excitedly.

The sound of a dragon screech got everyone's attention. The doors opened and in walked a teen with a metal arm and a snake eye. "Harry!"


	14. Chapter 14

Harry was pulled out by the girls.

They looked at each other and Hermione backhanded him then Tonks did the same.

"Ok, I understand you're mad at me but I can't contact anyone from-" Harry was hit again by a slap from Hermione.

"We're not made about the jail time." Tonks said calmly. Hermione was the really pissed one.

"We're bloody mad because you married us!" Hermione said angrily.

Harry understood he should of at least told them himself. "Hermione I'm truly sorry for not telling you-"

After a final slap Lady Hermione Jane Potter (nee Granger) stomped off.

"So I'm guessing she's been trying to get a divorce, hu?" Harry said brokenhearted. Tonks wrapped him in a hug and said "no I asked her the moment we found out. Under the anger was enough joy a patronus would have appeared. Give her time."

"How are you so relaxed?" Harry said looking at Nymphadora Tonks Black (nee Lumpin).

She shrugged and said "hey I ain't letting my aunt Bella get the Black fortune. A werewolf does what's good for her mate and the pack. I complained then took some anger out in quittage and now writing Black instead of Lumpin is second nature."

"Sorry I didn't tell you to."

"I'm not mad. I'm just mad my wedding didn't happen properly."

"What do you-"

"Look Harry, my dream wedding was us getting married by werewolf law. My family and yours stand in 2 lines, bow in acceptance of the union, the eldest wolf says the standard crap, then you carry me back down the line and the whole family howls in celebration. It's just how some girls work. I don't know what Hermione wanted but she needs to get it. Shit late to class bye."

Harry watched the half wolf run to class and thought it over. He teleported to outside of potions and walked in.

* * *

Potions class

Snape saw his apprentice walk in late. The boy looked like he had a lot on his mind.

"Mr Black, care to explain why you are late?" Snape said wanting to hear the excuse the boy could make up.

"My wife-" Harry started to say when Snape cut him off. "Enough said Mr Black. Stay after class no points deducted." Snape said understanding immediately after 'wife' was said.

Harry made the potion flawlessly and the Bell rung.

"What is troubling you Harry?" Snape said calmly. He could see the boys trouble and wanted to help.

"Hermione's mad at me and I know how to fix it but I don't know how to fix it." Harry said inclining his head.

Snape was curious at this statement. "Elaborate."

"Tonks said the reason she was first pissed was because she didn't get married the way she wants." Harry said causing Snape to think.

"And what was the way she wanted?"

"A wolf ceremony." Harry said causing Snape to nod his head.

"Well find a way to get the information from Mrs Potter. Hey I'm required to call her that."

"Thank you sir."

* * *

3 weeks later

Harry offered to take both girls out and Tonks dragged Hermione along.

Harry, Tonks and Hermione sat at a diner with Harry waiting for someone.

"Hermione I have a surprise for you. You remember how you wondered where your magic came from? Well there's someone I want you to meet." Harry pointed behind her and she gasped.

"Daddy why are you so old?" "Sweetie I ain't your dad. I'm your dad's dad, your grandpa." He said smiling. Hermione looked at him up and down. He was just like her dad when he grew his beard out.

Harry pulled out a blood stained paper and showed the same name that was on Hermione's bloodline sheet. She glared at Harry and said "this still doesn't mean you're off the hook."

After catching up with her grandfather the trio said goodbye and went back to Hogwarts.

After a few more weeks Harry had Dobby talk to Hermione. "Dobby will but Harry Potter is to stay away and not eavesdrop." " I swear lord Harry Potter-Black will not eavesdrop."

Hermione was crying in her room when the elf popped in.

"What upsets Lady Potter?" The elf said sitting next to her. "Are you upset about marrying Lord Potter?"

Hermione looked at the elf and sighed. "No Dobby it's just...you wouldn't understand."

"Dobby has loved very much in the past. She wouldn't marry Dobby without the family necklace. Dobby had tried his hardest to get it to make her happy. Dobby had witnessed a dragons stomach first hand." Dobby said shuddering at the memory.

"I didn't expect a big fancy wedding, fairytale weddings just seem to much. I wanted a fairytale proposal. Just something that said 'I love you with everything'. Don't tell Harry a word of this." "Elves honor. Not to Harry not to anyone."

She hugged the elf and said "thank you Dobby. And it's Hermione to you."

Unknown to the both of them kreacher was in the ceiling hearing the whole thing.

* * *

Dining hall next day

Harry had an idea. He made the dark elder wand so make a wand that matched his girls. He was reading 7 books at once.

"Harry you beat Hermione's record. What are you researching?" Tonks tried to look but Harry pushed her back gently. "Down girl."

'Maybe I should try a different material.' Harry read a chapter in herbology about the woloping willow.

'A violently aggressive plant endogenous all but desert landscapes. This is a form of sentiant plants. This plant is near extent due to being chopped down for nothing but protecting it self.' Harry read to himself. He wondered if it could possibly make a wand.

* * *

Near the tree

Harry was just out of striking range of it looking around. "No. No. Too short, to long, to curve, hello!" Harry picked up a straight 13 inch stick and ran a hand over it. "Perfect."

Harry worked all night carving it and was finished by morning. 'Now I just need a good core.' Harry thought looking over the wand. He racked his brain for an answer then it hit him. 'Some custom wand cores are magic material that have a strong connection to the wielder.' "To the potions class!"

* * *

Harry was looking in the cabinet of rare or dangerous ingredients for something when Snape came in.

"Black!" Snape barked wondering why the boy was in the cabinet this early.

"Yes?" Harry said looking at Snape. "What are you doing?" "Just out of curiosity, who did you get the werewolf whiskers from?"

"Your wife's father. If you think to steal them-" "no I just need one. It's for a project." Harry said looking for the jar.

Snape wanted to know what project but had a feeling this was not his business. "If I give you one, then you teach the first years for a week." "Deal, I'm getting perfects in herbology for my plant."

Harry warped back to his room and put in the whisker. He would see if it worked for Tonks later. He put it in a wand case and put it in his nightstand.

"Now what am I gonna use for Hermione's?" He asked himself falling on his bed.

* * *

2 weeks later

Harry was bords shit-less in DADA. Umbridge hated dark creatures as much as he hated the dursleys. He just answered everything with 'call the ministry' it saved so much time to think about what the make Hermione's gift out of.

He was going over every type of wood he could think of but just fell asleep. He felt his metal arm and thought 'metal? No doesn't conduct properly. Maybe something organic?' He was asleep.

"Mr Potter-Black wake up!" "Dragons! Sorry Miss U what was the question?" Harry asked rubbing his eyes.

Dolores looked at the young man and said "the question was what flying reptile is immune to magic. Since you answered correctly I won't deduct points from your house for sleeping."

Harry didn't care he had an idea for Hermione's gift.

* * *

Halloween morning

Harry was ready carrying 2 boxes for his wives. He was sleep deprived and quite frankly hungry. He would give them the gifts after breakfast and escort them near the lake.

Harry sat down and said "morning girls." "Hey Harry what's in the boxes?" Tonks said reaching for one. Harry picked up a piece of bacon and put it on the bridge of her nose. She stopped and whimpered with puppy dog eyes.

"Morning Harry." Hermione said crossing her arms. She was still a little pissed but not in the 'ignore Harry and slap him when he talks.' Way. More in the 'you deserve to see me irritated.' Way. He was basically sleeping on a couch as is.

"Morning. I wanted to escort you both to a leisurely stroll by the lake." Harry said smiling. Hermione looked at his face and the boxes. Too big to be a ring but Harry was mostly unpredictable.

"Sure Harry." "I accept your offer." Hermione said crossing her arms.

* * *

Hill by the lake

Harry sat both girls down and said "I know I missed your birthday's, Christmas and anniversary so I think you should have these." Handing both a box.

"A wand? What kind of wood is this?" Tonks said balancing it in her hand.

Hermione removed the lid and said "Harry why would you give me part of silvers tail?" "Try it out." Harry said looking at the 2.

Hermione flicked it out and when she brought her hand back it curled then when she whipped it forward it straightened out and fired the spell beautifully.

Tonks tried hers and said "awesome! Who made um?"

"I did." Harry said smiling.

The girls blinked and looked him in the eye. His eyes were sunk in and he looked ready to drop.

"You made us wands?" Hermione said looking at the severed dragon limb wiggling in her hand.

"Yeah. I used things that fit both of you. Woloping willow for Tonks scrappy nature and a werewolf whiskers from her father. Hermione I used a dragon tail because it's flexible and capable of any spell I tried with it. The tough part was draining the veins and filling it with ashwinder ash." Harry said smiling.

Hermione looked at it and inside she knew Harry loved her enough but he still needed to propose.

"Thank you Harry. You're still sleeping in your own bed tonight." Hermione said. Harry nodded and said "as long as you need milady."

The rest of the day the 3 relaxed and talked.

* * *

Dinner that night

Dumbledore was standing behind a podium.

"Tonight Hogwarts would like to introduce-

We see four flying horses flying through the air pulling a carriage  
coming in to land at Hogwarts. The crowds cheer.

Clear the runway.

A large ship emerges from under the water and approaches too.

"Now we're all settled in and sorted,  
I'd like to make an announcement. This  
castle will not only be your home this  
year but home to some very special guests  
as well. You see Hogwarts has been choosen...

A man runs up the aisle limping in a comical way, he whispers  
something to Dumbledore and leaves in the same fashion.

"So Hogwarts has been choosen to host  
a legendary event. The Tri-Wizard tournament.  
Now for those of you who do not know, the tri-wizard tournament brings together three schools for a series of magical contests. From each school a single contestant is selected to compete. Now  
let me be clear, if choosen you stand alone. And trust me when I say these contests are not for the faint hearted, but more of that later. For now please join me in welcoming the lovely ladies  
of the Beauxbatons Academy of magic and their headmistress Madam Maxime."

A group of girls dressed in blue dance up the aisle and release  
butterflies into the air. They bow and everyone applauds.

"Blimey, that's one big woman." Ron said getting smacks by his sister.

"And now our friends from the north, please greet the proud sons of Durmstrang and the high master Igor Karkaroff." Dumbledore said proudly.

A series of older boys walk up the aisle brandishing bo staffs,  
twirling them around and periodically stabbing them into the  
ground with a spark effect.

"Blimey it's him, Viktor Krum!" Ron said excitedly.

The boys breathe some fire.

"Albus!/Igor." They say giving a man hug.

After that albus said "Your attention please! I would like  
to say a few words. Eternal glory, that is what awaits the student who wins the tri-wizard tournament. But to do this that student must survive three tasks. Three extremely dangerous tasks. Those over the age of 17 may apply."

Harry ignored it and continued eating.

* * *

After festivities the goblet of fire was brought out.

"Quiet please, The Goblet of Fire will now choose the Champions of the Tournament." Flitwick called out silencing the hall as everyone waited with baited breath.

The blue flames around the Goblet flared up red and a scorched piece of parchment flew out which Flitwick deftly summoned before shouting out. "The Champion for Durmstrang is Viktor Krum!"  
As the hall erupted in cheers from both Durmstrang and quidditch fans alike Krum went up and was directed in to a side chamber.  
Again the goblet flared and Flitwick caught the Parchment calling out. "The Champion for Beuxbatons is Fleur DeLacour!" She too was directed to the side room again amidst the cheers of her school.  
Once more the Goblet flared and spat out another Parchment. "The Champion for Hogwarts is Cedric Diggory!" The great hall erupted in cheers as Cedric was directed to the side chamber.  
"Now that is all done with, I have the pleas-"  
Flitwick was interrupted as inexplicably the Goblet flared a fourth time. Catching the piece of Parchment Flitwick looked as if he didn't want to read the name out. "one moment please."  
Harry tensed up, somehow knowing this was going to be bad. He felt like something bad was about to happen.

He saw the Headmaster in a hurried conference with the ministry representatives before hanging his head.

"Harry Potter-Black!" Flitwick called.

"NO! FUCK THIS!" Harry said turning to leave. He didn't feel like dealing with this shit.

"Harry, wait!" Albus said running after him.

Chapter finished.

Sorry its a little off haven't seen the movie in a while.

Review please.


	15. Chapter 15

Harry stomped down the hall pissed beyond belief.

"Harry boy please lets discuss this." Albus said putting a hand on Harry's shoulder.

Harry grabbed his hand which his metal one hidden with a glimmer.

"Admit it. You put my name in that bloody thing!" Harry said angry. "Harry I didn't" "swear on your own magic you did not put my name in it or had someone else do it or controlled someone else to either." Harry said pulling out his wand.

Albus noticed the new wand but saw Harry's hatred. Albus put his own wand to his temple and said " I albus dumbledore swear on my life, magic and soul I had no hand in your name being in the goblet of fire whatsoever. Leest my wand end me now if I had."

Harry growled and said "listen old man, my wife is already mad at me and I don't need this. Everyone thinks of me as a glory seeking fame hog." Harry walked back to the dining hall.

* * *

"Is there a way I can prove I didn't enter my name, and more so, if I didn't will I still have to compete?" Harry called out.

"Mr Potter, If you will join the other champions –" Flitwick was saying until once again Harry spoke out.  
"Not until I can prove I didn't want to enter this tournament. Cedric is the bloody Hogwarts champion not me!" He called out, looking to see a couple of the Hufflepuff's nodding – a couple giving Harry a thumbs up.

.  
"MR POTTER JOIN THE OTHER CHAMP-" The Flitwick was cut off by a piece of paper shooting out of the goblet. "Long live the pyromancer." He read out loud.

Harry sighed and joined the champions.

"Do I have to compete?" Harry called praying the answer was a no, he just wanted to enjoy his time out of jail.

"I'm Sorry Mr Potter." Flitwick said. "But unfortunately you do, the goblet constitutes as a Magically Binding Contract."

The champions left the dining hall.

* * *

Just then an entirely too jovial Ludo bagman came in with the biggest smile and promptly opened his mouth and Harry wondered if he could live with the dementors?

"Extraordinary, This is amazingly brilliant. Might I Intr-" he was cut off from the whirling dervish known as Fleur's temper when a fireball slammed into the ground in front of him and a black one from Harry flying over his head.

Harry span round to see Fleur trying her best to hold to her human shape. From what he'd read on vela and knew they had to be seriously angry to start the transformation involuntary.

Cedric was already at her side trying to keep her calm as her voice broke into the silence.  
"You eediots! Never Mind ze supposed 'glory' what are you all doing about ze unfairness of zis to 'Arry? Are you inzane? Zere iz a reason zis tournament iz for 'Of Age' students! Argh!" She screeched and her transformation became more noticeable.

Krum took up where Fluer had left off as Cedric led her to a chair and started to go through some breathing exercises with her to help her calm down.  
"Haff U all gone MAD! Harry is Only 15 not 17! You VILL get to ve Bottom of vis! How dare you use an ancient artefact that vorces a contract and den not make every precaution vere de only students names to enter are ov age!"

By now all the judges and organisers were looking suitably cowed.  
"Iz ok I'm calm." Fleur's voice was heard to say in the silence afterwards. "VELL?" Viktor shouted his question at them.  
Ludo deciding to try move things along spoke. "Well there's nothing to be done now but get on with the tournament, we will investigate this.  
Now then, the first task is to test your Bravery and Daring, so as such you will not know about the first task until the day it takes place. November 24th."  
At this all four contestant's looked at him as if he was insane, well in Harry's case like a target was on his forehead.  
"That's not bravery. . ." Harry said angry.  
"Vat? It doesn't test our daring. . ." Krum continued shaking his head.

"You want bravery and daring? Make the dementors fear you without a patronus charm the talk to me about bravery."

Cedric chimed up with. "It's bloody stupid!"  
As Fleur finished them off with. "Not knowing what to train for. Imbécilé!"  
Bagman looked like the snitch had just been snatched out his hands in a winning game before continuing. "Ahem, well yes, be that as it may, we'll see you then. Before making a hasty retreat, not wanting to have another fireball thrown at him. The other judges except Karkaroff all looked at Harry with varying degrees horror. Harry was thinking of what His wives would say.

Harry walked with the champions to the slitherin common room when Hermione was angry at Harry every fibre of her being. Tonks grabbed his head and kissed him his hands went to her waist and pulled her close.

Fleur looked on with a smile on her face, with Cedric's arm still about her, and Viktor looked on before commenting.  
"If Vats the greeting ve get if just for your name coming out ve cup, I need to get a girlfriend."  
His well-timed comment had everyone laughing but Fleur took the coup-De-Gas.  
"Non, we need to get zese pair oxygen – zey 'aven't stopped to breath! Merdé I wish I got kissed like zat!" As they broke up their kiss Harry said "I didn't do it." "We know." Hermione and Tonks both said.

"2 wives arry? Damn." Viktor said laughing.

* * *

DADA next day

Harry was tired and was shocked awake by the door slamming open. "Harry Potter is needed for the registration name." "Well by all means Potter leave post haste." Umbridge said excitedly.

Harry looked at his wives and said "could my lady's join me?" "Yes yes of course you 3 have all excellent marks go go go " Dolores loved the tournament since she was a little girl.

* * *

Tent by the lake.

Harry noticed the other three champions stood there as well as Mr Ollivander sat behind a table, with the judges and ministry representatives arrayed behind him.  
"Right then." Bagman said in his all too jovial manner looking round the tent. "Time for the weighing of the wands! Step up, one at a time and Mr Ollivander will test your wands, all to see they're in good working order. Don't be shy!" he near shouted out.

Harry rolled his eyes while looking to the other champions who all had trouble holding in their laughs, but somehow managed.  
"Ladies first" Harry said with an elegant bow to Fleur. "Oi, flirting with my girl Potter, and in front of your wives?" Cedric said with a big grin on his face to take away any sting in his words.  
Viktor grunted before speaking. "Vat iz your attempt at flirting. Ve in Bulgaria do better."

Harry grinned and said "trust me when I flirt it's gonna happen. Lady'sss love the ssserpentsss tongue." Slipping into an accent.

Fleur stepped up to the table as she said over her shoulder. "Boyz behave. You will make ze judgez theenk we don't take zem seriously. Non? And yez I vonder vat arry's tongue iz like in ze act." as she passed her wand over as the others were enjoying the looks of shock on the Adults faces and smirk on Harry's.

Ollivander took her wand in hand and started to check it.  
"Hmm well cared for. . .Inflexible . . .9 ½ inch Rosewood . . . for the core . . .Oh My"  
"Ze 'Air from ze 'ead of a Veela. My Grandmuzzer" Fleur said to Ollivanders shocked face.  
Clearing his throat Ollivander spoke. "AAh yes, well lets test it then. Orchidus!" He said sharply, and a bunch of orchids were conjured out of the tip of her wand. Ollivander smiled as he passed her wand back before turning to Viktor.

Viktor reluctantly handed over his wand to Ollivander who again took it in both hands before speaking. "Ah this is not one of mine, a Gregorovitch if I'm not mistaken?" He said to which Viktor nodded. "Hmm, Another Well looked after wand. . . Rigid, a bit thicker than usual. . . 10 ¼ inch Hornbeam . . . Dragon Heartstring. A lovely creation. AVIS!" As he finished a flock of birds shot out the end of the wand and out the tent. "Excellent!" He commented before passing the wand back and looking over to Cedric.

"Ah, another one of mine." Ollivander said. Cedric snorted at this covering with a cough as the champions grinned looking on.  
"Well let's see. Ah yes . . .Pleasantly Springy. . . 12 ¼ inch Ash . . .Unicorn hair. . excellently cared for. Preditarus!" as he did this a peregrine falcon was summoned.

"Very good, Very good. Now Mr Potter if you please." He said passing Cedric's wand back to him.

With dout Harry passed his wand over and once more had to stand there as Ollivander was amazed. " unyielding. . . elderwood. . . 15 inches . . . a strange core. Mr Potter where did you get this wand?" Harry crossed his arms and said "made it myself."

"Stormus!" As he shouted this a small tornado formed and blew everything in the tent. Ollivander wasn't even trying.

"Magnifico." He said before passing the wand back to Harry. "This is the greatest wand to ever grace my presence."

"Yes those wands will work well for you in the tournament. What is that?" Ollivander pointed to Tonks hip.

"Oh Harry made both me and Hermione a wand." Tonks said as she and Hermione pulled out their wands.

"May I?" Ollivander said holding out his hand. Tonks shrugged and let him see it. "Pliable. . .is this woloping willow? . . . 13 inches. . .and a werewolf whisker. Expecto patronum!"

A silver owl was summoned and ollivander handed the wand back. "A first in wand maker's history and a work of art. Mrs Potter your wand?" "Here Harry made it out of a piece of his familiar's tail." Hermione said handing the wiggling tail to the old man. The moment he touched it the tail stopped wiggling.

"Agile. . .dragons tail. . .14 inches. . .and ashwinder core. Serpinceo!" Ollivander said. A bloody basilisk was summoned. Then disappeared as soon as it left.

"Great Merlin Harry! Most just get flowers or candy." Viktor said being the only one who was out of shock.

"Lady Potter, this wand is a masterpiece of all else. I only planned to summon a constructor. This wand was discussed at me." "Wands have feelings?"

"Yes each wand is bonded to the user at its will not the wielders. Your husband must know and care for you both to make a wand of such divine talent. How many did he try for you before those?" Ollivander said excitedly hoping to see a rough draft.

"I got it done right the first time." Harry felt insulted at the thought. "Ha a rough draft, next you think my brewing skills required a practice round." He said smirking.

* * *

Next day

The daily pomfret head article was of Hermione and Tonks wands.

'A lady's wand

By Rita skeeter

Witches and wizards I have some amazing news. It turns out wizard Savior Harry James Potter-Black is not only an excellent caster but also is a master craftsman in wand making.

Eye witness of the weighing of the wands revil Lord Potter-black has made his lady's wands and on the first attempt no less.

"This wand is a masterpiece of all else." Mr ollivander of ollivander's wands said when studying the wand.

Sources say that it is an actual dragon tail! You read that right folks dragon tail. It moves on its own as well. Amazing.

And Lady Black has the first ever woloping willow wand. No lie people, the violent sentient tree Lord Potter-Black actually got a branch from made a wand out of it.

The core is a whisker from her own fathers werewolf form. Lord Potter-Black must truly love his wives to get such materials.'

"Wow first thing this woman's printed that doesn't make me want to rip her head off." Tonks said smiling.

Hermione thought about what was said. 'My wand was discussed at someone else. I didn't even know. And the things to get the wand pieces. He does love us.'

* * *

Snape's class

Harry was teaching the first year Hufflepuff and griffindor. He downed his moca and walked in.

"Hello class, welcome to your one week of my class." Harry said simply.

"Hey where's Snape?" A Hufflepuff said looking around.

"As his apprentice and best student I am completely capable of teaching you all. Now I will spend the week teaching you potion safety." Harry said writing down the last words.

"What's potion safety?" A griffindor said raising her hand.

"Potions safety is my personal way of properly training young minds. I will teach all of you to be prepared for mistakes and how to fix them. My first year a Hufflepuff nearly blew up this room by not knowing what to do." Harry said causing the kids to gasp.

"I will teach you how to neutralize a unstable potion, how to save yourself from accidents and how to make everything brewed at your hands perfect." Harry said grinning.

The students cheered and Harry moved the desks into a half circle.

"What is a bronzer used for?" Harry pointed to a boy.

"To cure near all poisons professor Black." He said scared of Harry's death stare.

"Only half right, 3 points. A bronzer is the most important thing in your supplies. It not only cures poison, it can neutralize a unstable potion if brought in early enough. How many are found in each goat stomach?" Harry said pointing to a girl.

"12 to 15 sir?"

"Correct, 5 points. Now what are the 5 potency of ingredients?"

A Hufflepuff thought and said "corrosive, stable, unstable, deadly and uh rotten?"

"Correct. Now the most important thing when brewing is safety. You should keep ingredients in arms reach but away from the cauldron. Each of you have a group of labeled empty containers that would brew a calming drought. Arrange them the proper way. 20 points to the one who gets it right the first time."

After 5 minutes the students finished and Harry looked them over.

"No no no. The puss from this plant is very deadly if it touches your skin. It would go near the top right corner of your desk. Everyone try again."

5 more minutes they got it perfect.

"Well done, tomorrow we will be brewing this potion for real, remember."

* * *

2 days later Snape stopped Harry while he was walking with his girls.

"Mr Black, a word." Snape said.

"Word. What do you need Serverus?" Harry said grinning.

"About the calming drought your class brewed." Snape said pulling out a piece of paper. "There all perfect, ALL OF THEM!"

"Don't really see the problem." Tonks said shrugging. Hermione spoke up and said "yes that would seem like something grand, professor."

"Mr Black, that class held a barely passing. Excuse the suspicion but I'm pretty sure you brewed those potions." Snape said.

"Well if you want to watch me teach feel free to but don't be seen the kids get spooked by you." "I will take that offer. See you in class Mr Black and you as well Mrs Potter and Mrs Black."

"Did Snape just show you respect?" "I think I'm delusional."

* * *

Next day.

Snape was hidden in the class observing everything.

The students walked in and sat down.

"Today class we are reviewing the burn heal potion. First what do you do if a potion is turning watery and gray?"

"Place in bronzer and tell the teacher immediately." The kids said.

"Now the burn heal is one of the most important potions to know."

Harry summoned a flame and burned his right hand down to bone without flinching. The class screamed at the act. He grinned and said "if brewed flawlessly" he uncapped one and poured it on his hand "it can heal the greatest of burns."

'Interesting Mr Black.' Snape thought writing it down.

Harry summoned his own cauldron and was brewing the potion telling the class about the ingredients.

'No mistakes as of yet, fine work Black.'

At the end of class everyone finished and cleaned their equipment.

Snape walked up to Harry and said "well done Mr Black, you managed to teach them." "Of course I did. I'm me." Harry warped away and Snape smirked "Indeed."

* * *

Harry flew around on silver enjoying the view. He had to face whatever tomorrow and he didn't know what to do about Hermione.

* * *

Next day

Harry had something in his pocket for Hermione and walked up to her.

"Hermione I wanted to-" "Harry you need to get to the arena now." "Hold on I have to-" "now."

Harry lit a flame and held it under the guys face. "Don't interrupt me." "Sorry sir, but you'll be late if you don't go now." "I'm sorry Hermione I gotta go."

Hermione bit her lip and then said "Harry. . .give um hell."

* * *

Harry warped to the arena and they were told the challenge. "Each must face a dragon and take the fake egg from its clutch of eggs in 30 minutes."

Harry walked out and looked around. He could go a few ways in this and sighed. 'Do it for them.' He thought drawing strength.

* * *

Chapter done

1\. Parseltongue is like every other language but because of the scar Harry had the entire dictionary loaded into his head before he knew English.

2\. Yes I know the girls being mad at him is kinda sappy but I needed a little challenge in the relationship.

3\. Harry will be showing how much of a badass he was in prison next chapter.

4\. Kreacher is a dark elf. They respond to sarcasm, insults and basically what Dobby was put through. Harry wouldn't hit him but the insults are how they show appreciation.

5\. Yes it's weird everything Harry makes works but hey he's got the hand(s) of a worker and a chief that takes precision at times.

6\. He will be meeting a part of his father's family. Remember the first Christmas chapter?


	16. Chapter 16

Harry looked around the stadium. The clutch of eggs rest on the island in the middle of the field. He looked down and thought 'shit that's a long way down.'

He looked at the dragon guarding the eggs glaring at him. He took a deep breath and started running to the edge

Stands

Tonks and sat next to each other and their parents came to watch. "So this is one of the most dangerous tournaments and Harry's part of it?" Hermione's mom said. "That's crazy." "I know the guy just gets out of jail and now this." Tonks said eating.

"Why is he even part of this? If it was me I'd be tearing up my wife right now" Dan said. "Dad!" "Trust me honey your father went to jail a year after we married in a fist fight. You were the result of us celebrating his release." Emma said causing Hermione to blush even more. "Any Chance you can let me see the memory? I'm scared to have sex with my husbands wolf form again and so of that would be fun to watch." Dora said smiling.

"We can do it over drinks to celebrate our daughters are off the dating market." Dan said smiling. "Don't look at your fathers like that. Every father wants his daughter to marrie a gentleman and there mother wants a villain. Harry fits both." Dora said sitting on Lumpkins lap.

Dan looked at Lumpkin and said "so your wife can turn into anyone right?" "Yes why?" The werewolf said wondering where this was going. Dan chuckled and said "you could screw any celebrity you want." Lumpkin processed this and his eye widened. Dora whispered in his ear "just say her name and she'll do it."

looking at the boy observing his surroundings. She could barely see Harry though.

"I can't see." Hermione's mother said trying to see the event.

"I can help momma Granger. Eylarus falcoium." Tonks said waving her wand.

"Wow what is this?" "Sight of the falcon. It's for makeshift binoculars."

Field

Harry warpped midair onto the platform. The crowed cheered and the dragon locked eyes with him. It smelled him and roared.

The large reptile inhaled and shot a torrent of green flames at Harry and he took a deep breath.

The flames were close to consuming him when he roared and a beam of black plasma twice the size of his head shot out his mouth into the fire.

"OK, that's a new one." Harry said when the dragon stopped to breath and do it again.

The two were in a deadlock fighting against each other.

Harry closed his mouth slightly and his fire was focusing into a finer line.

The black split the green and the dragon was stunned.

Harry ran for the egg and the dragon regained her vision. With a swipe of her mighty tail Harry was sent flying with the egg going with him.

He ended up sliding into one egg and let go of the Golden one.

He saw a real egg fall and the golden one fall as well.

Harry ran towards them dodging fire.

Stands

Albus was amazed at Harry's reflexes. Snape was wondering what Harry was gonna do next.

"Harry's wits has certainly not dulled." Albus said. 'How could he GAIN health in that place?'

"Indeed. That's not bravery, its a mind that knows it can win." Snape said.

Albus stroked his beard and said "I have heard of someone who spent mer months there and was in saint Marko for weeks. How could someone gain heath in that place?"

"He ate the only source of nutrition in the area." Snape said.

Albus was chalk white. "He couldn't have...eaten the other inmates. He's just a boy."

"I doubt that he ate the body's but the souls are plentiful in that hellhole."

Albus shook at the thought of the 15 year old consuming the souls of the inmates. "Surely he wouldn't-" "his animangus form is enough to say he would. You turned that boy into a monster. Your just lucky he's after Voldemort for killing his family."

Field

Harry jumped off the edge and headed for the real egg. He grabbed it and closed his eyes.

His form turned to a bloodstained Dementor and got the gold egg.

Stands

"He caught it!" Tonks said cheering.

Field

Harry floated to the dragon and put the real egg down.

'What is this soul eater, your kind never do anything for anyone.'

'You you talk?' Harry said in parceltoung.

'You know I can soul eater.' The dragon said.

'I'm not a soul eater, I'm human.' Harry said shifting back.

'Your that Gorgon. What have you reason to try and take my eggs?'

'I mean no harm to your young. I just want the golden fake egg in your clutch.'

'FAKE! I was told by the goldwhip who gave it to me it was her egg.'

'Sorry for disappointing you. Anyway I could help?' Harry said

'You smell of another dragon.'

'Yeah a shadow glider.'

'A few years old if I'm not mistaken. I want him.'

'What?'

'Dragons are protective of their eggs and the loss of one is a burden on one's health. My subconscious mind needs all my eggs. If the shadow glider stays with me till the final egg hatches I will give you the lie egg. Just until the hatch.'

'Deal.'

'Good now the challenge is for you to be victorious against me, yes?'

'Yes, I didn't want to though. Look I could just stay here for 25 more minutes and just be considered a failure.'

'NO! Since I know you mean no harm I will accept a sky battle.'

'Deal.'

Stands

"Is he talking to it?!" Tonks said dropping her food.

Field

Harry watched the dragoness take flight with one flap of her powerful wings. Harry jumped up and changed into his dementor form.

Harry flew higher than the dragoness and turned human.

Stands

"What it that boy doing?!"

"EXPECTO INTRENDA PATRONA!" Harry shouted

Field

Harry summoned his patronus but that wasn't the weird part.

He was inside the thing!

A mighty dragon twice the size of the dragoness was flying in front of her.

'Now it's a fair fight.' The dragoness said getting excited.

The fight was amazing.

Harry pinned her down and then let go. He dispersed the silver dragon and walked to the gold egg.

He held it up in victory and the crowd cheered.

After the results were tallied up Harry walked to Hermione and held out a black ring with an emerald in it.

He got on one knee and said "Hermione, will you marry me all over again?"

"Yes!" Hermione said accepting the ring and kissing him. Any onlookers cheered and one in a hood smiled. "Good going cuz."

The next day

Hermione was currently sleeping in due to the LONG night of celebrating. (You can guess how ;) Harry let her sleep and went to that stupid dance class for the Yule ball.

"All ladies have an inner swan waiting to... Mr Black! Wake up!" "Hu?" "Well I guess you think this is a waist of your time then?" The teacher put her hands on her hips.

"Yes." Harry said board. At least with the 11 foot hooded cobra that taught him wasn't THIS boring.

"Well you must be a GREAT dancer then?"

"Damn right teach." Harry said grinning.

"Well then, lets see how you Walt's." She said holding out a hand.

Harry grinned and said "just keep up."

The teacher regretted what she said 2 seconds in Harry had the steps perfect and the whole time stared into her eyes the whole time.

When the song finished she was dipped and she said "well Mr Black it appears you are fully capable of this." Harry leaned in and said in a whisper "don't doubt my skills." He dropped her and went to his seat.

'Merlins beard! The boy's better than expected I haven't danced like that in year's.'

"I believe I deserved that Mr Black. Just don't sleep in my class." "Sorry busy doing another type of 'dance' last night with my first wife." Harry said getting wolf whistles and laughs, even Tonks was chuckling. She agreed with Hermione that since she was wife 1 she got to sleep with him first.

The only one not liking the seen was Ginny Weasley.

'That skank! I should be the one Harry is bragging about screwing not that Mudblood and that bitch.'

Ginny thought having an idea.

The next morning

Hermione and Tonks were eating next to Harry and Hermione drank her juice then felt strange. Her ears were going to her Head and turning into fur covered triangles. She felt her tail bone stretch and grow into a long, thin, furry tail. Her pupils slit and her teeth grew fangs. She closed her eyes gritting her teeth.

After the fur covered her body Ginny got up and said "HA can't be Harry's shag toy being just a...hu?"

Any transformation stopped at this form and Hermione opened her eyes and roared. She jumped over the table and went after the female Weasly.

No one dared to laugh at this.

Ginny ran down the hall and was tackled by the arthro cat girl.

After catching the red haired girl. Harry used a body bind on both of them before Hermione clawed the girls eyes out.

Tonks picked up Mione girl and Harry looked at Ginny. "Your lucky I don't want Hermione to kill you or I'd let her."

Hermione was in a potion lab Harry renovated out of Milly's bathroom. Snape admired the work of it as he brought in a few potions.

After waving a wand over her a stroll appeared and her read it.

"Professor Snape what exactly is in Hermione right now? And how long will it last?" Tonks said looking at the growling Half cat.

Snape looked at the scroll and said "3 potions. A hatred potion meant to make her hate the first person she sees. A viciousness meant to make her try to kill said target. And a potion to force her to stay in her animagus form."

"How long will each of these last." Harry said feeling like he wasn't gonna like what he hears.

"I have the cures for the hate and viciousness with would have lasted for a month. But the animagus form one is..."

"What is it?"

"Indefinitely. There's no cure for the fact is the potion is to allow the wizard to stay an animal forever. I'm sorry Mr Black."

Harry said nothing and just walked to the cures and poured them down Hermione's throat.

He unbinded her and she shook her head. "Harry, what happened? And why am I in my animagus form?" She said confused. Harry looked at the others and saw the warp away in fear.

"Hermione you're a cat...permanently." Harry didn't expect what happened next.

Hermione stood up and put her paw-like hands on his shoulders.

"Till death due us part. I could be the ugliest girl on the planet and you gonna still love me like you always have." Hermione said with authority.

Harry smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist. "You know it. But if you did look like Ginny I'd have you dye your hair."

Hermione and Harry laughed and kissed.

"Aww I wish I had a dead boy like that." Milly said holding her hands together.

After some rough celebrating and Harry bandaging his back from the claw marks they went to Tonks room.

"So you all good girl?" Tonks said looking up at the obviously out of it Hermione.

"Hermione. What's your name?" Harry said seeing what exactly he had done to his sexy bookworm.

"Lady Hermione Potter." "Damn Harry, you screwed her brains out. Mind doing me next. I wanted the first time gentle now I want what happened to Hermione." Tonks said moving towards her mate.

"First take off the make-up." Harry grinned. Tonks shook her hair turning white and her fur turning silver. Her hips stayed the same but her chest shrunk to a large B cup. Her eye's were pink and vibrant. This was what she was born as. She's been everything else for her whole life and now her mate was observing the real her.

"Perfect. Both of you. Anyone says otherwise and they get the wrath of Lord Potter-Black." Harry laid her down and did just what she asked.

3 days till dance

Harry saw Neville Longbottom taking to himself.

He looked and saw Luna Lovegood just down the hall.

"Yo nervous, just walk up and ask to escort her to the Ball." Harry said walking up to the Hufflepuff.

"I don't know. What if" "OK let's try it my way. You have 5 seconds to walk over to that girl and ask her or I his you with a killing curse." Harry said pulling out his wand.

Neville ran to Luna and said "Luna make me the happiness guy in Hogwarts by letting me escort you to the Yule ball." Neville took her hand and stared into her eyes.

"I'd love to. I'm wearing a light blue dress so make sure you get a tux." She said smiling then kissing him on the cheek. She walked away with a sway in her hips.

Harry walked up to the mesmerized boy and patted him on the shoulders. "Your welcome."

Yule Ball

Harry brought both his wives in each arm. He was in a black tux with a green undershirt and black tie. The girls were in matching black dresses. Needless to say the looks turned a few heads.

Harry saw Neville slow dancing with Luna shooting Harry a thumbs up.

Harry also saw Hagrid and madame maxime swaying to the song as well.

Ron ended up dancing with his sister and Harry lead one of his girls to the dance floor.

"This is nice. You're a good dancer." Tonks said smiling. Harry grinned and said "well a 11 foot long hooded cobra is an interesting teacher." "You've had one fucked up life hu?"

"Oh yeah. But you two make it worth it." Harry said smiling.

The night was full of fun and excitement. Harry for once felt the world didn't want him dead.

Chapter done

Harry and his wives had sex. Not going into detail.

2\. The mystery person will reveal herself.

3\. Next is Christmas and dumbledore talk.

4\. Yes Hermione will remain a cat for life. Harry loves Tonks and she's covered in fur 98% of the time.

5\. Might just skip next two challenges. Want to get to Harry vs voldemort.

6\. They didn't accept the deatheater handing in Harry's form so that's why he got locked up.

Review

OMAKE

Tom Riddle was in a pub drinking. He was down about this being the day his Muggle father first told his mother to abort him.

The sad part of being conceived under a love potion was he was physically unable to truly care for someone or something.

"What are you drinking for?" A voice said to him. He turned and saw a witch at the bottom of what seemed like her 5th goblet of wine.

"This was the day my mother had the BRILLIANT idea to love potion my muggle father and have me. The the bitch stops and tells him what she did."

"You think that sucks? My father is GAY! Yeah you heard right, my mother love potioned him before she learned his name. A year later I saw her tell him and that is when the truth came out. Thanks to my idiot mother, poll dandy father (don't know British gay slur she's drunk, ok?) and a damned love potion I could never cast a patronus in my life."

"Here's to the death of muggles." Tom said holding up his drink.

Few minutes later

"I have a room here if your willing?" She said.

Tom grinned and followed her upstairs.

Just because he can't love doesn't mean his boy's don't work.


End file.
